Warriors and Soldiers
by Arcadia123
Summary: There is a massive threat and the Saiyans and the Senshi are forced to form an alliance with each other. But it's not all fighting. An old foe and new friends join in on the action, but is everybody friendly? Or is there a certain somebody who is willing to stab everyone in the back to achieve her goal? *Violence, smut and torture all included later on. Also romance*
1. Towards the Earth

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. Why do we need to do these things? If I owned them then I wouldn't be writing FanFiction, I'd be out on a cruise or in the yacht that I'll never really have. Life is harsh : ( Anyway, onto the prologue…**

 **Prologue: Towards the Earth**

 **? POV**

Being one of the most feared entities on the universe had its perks; free food, free, first class hospitality, being served hand and foot. But that's not me. I hate that, and I hate any person who claims that they have the right to have all of that stuff done for them. Regardless of who a person is, they still need to do their part. Although, I guess that's kind of hypocritical coming from me, a person who had committed more sins than I have a number to describe.

For centuries, I was a mere voice heard by nobody, being held captive in my own body, the body which I used to fight evil. The body that was then used to fight _as_ evil. Who am I to complain? I brought it all on myself; my endless longing for a greater power, my jealousy of those stronger than I. Something bad was bound to happen sometime, and when it did, the lives of millions were lost because of my stupidity.

On that fateful day I thought to myself: Maybe, just maybe, if I take a risk and absorb all of this power, I could stop this catastrophe, become a heroine _and_ have the power which I always dreamed of. Kind of ironic that I did those things, just excluding the heroine part. I had never been more wrong in my life.

Even now that I have been freed, many still quiver at my name or at the possibility of me and my platoon coming to take away everything they hold dear. Thinking back on it in that aspect, I was almost as feared as Beerus himself, only I wouldn't kill people without sucking the life out of them first.

Heh, 'platoon'. In the beginning, we were all a group of people who would do anything for more power, and in the end we got it by giving up our purity. Us, who would so gladly do anything for power, ended up getting everything we wished for. Only it was different for me, I didn't kill anyone to achieve such power, only tried to solve an equation. In contrast, they gladly killed their own heroines in order to be awarded with said power, by none other than myself. That's a fact that I will resent for the entirety of my life; awarding somebody for backstabbing their world's saviour.

I owe many people many things, things that I could never repay. But for a while, I've been doing my best to atone for my sins; visiting the worlds that had suffered 'my' wrath, rebuilding cities, growing crops, helping the injured. You name it. Even still, nothing I could ever do will ever atone for my sins. Despite all of my hard work, there's still thousands of years worth of work that would have to be done to many other worlds. After I've completed my current task, that's exactly what I'll set back out to do. It's the least I can do.

But this must come first. My saviours are in terrible danger, a danger that threatens their lives and the lives of many others. Many lives have already been made miserable, and not by my doing. Somebody else, somebody far more powerful than me, a power not far off of Beerus' himself.

As of now, I'm travelling through space faster than the speed of light, I have to reach Earth as soon as I possibly can. If I could only warn them and then be permitted to fight with them then I may be able to lift a huge weight off my chest. The technique I'm using is called 'space field', a technique which allows me to be able to breathe as long as I am within it. Space survival is nothing when you're one of the little amount of people able to perform the space field technique. No food or water is needed for three months, and one can breathe for an unlimited amount of time.

A little fact that makes me smile is that it was my people who invented the technique. The Suntonians. Every solar system has a sun senshi, but each sun is called something different. Not every sun senshi is called Sailor Sun, such as not every moon senshi is called Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon, my salvation. The one person who was able to hear me when I was trapped. I owe everything that I am now to that girl. Everything. I swear to my ancestors that I will protect her and her family for as long as I can. Sailor Moon, I will be seeing you soon.

I daresay that travelling through space and being able to take in the view of everything is amazing. Every planet that I occasionally fly by…well I can't resist the urge to come to a complete stop and gaze at it. Just like right now, I'm gazing into the beautiful deep blue oceanic hue of Neptune. So beautiful. If I wanted to, I could even stop by my sun and gaze at that. As of who I am, sun gazing does not bother me at all as long as it is _my_ sun. I could even fly right through it unscathed; as are the abilities of a guardian deity.

Neptune was so beautiful, so mesmerising, so engrossing, that I stayed in it's orbit for much longer than I intended to. I'd best be on my way to deliver my message and deliver something I picked up…something that will be more than beneficial to the senshi. As I said, I'd better be on my way, on my way…To Earth.

.

.

.

 **Interesting prologue or what? Hehe, I honestly hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, as the summary said, this story will include a lot of M rated stuff but not until quite a bit later on. And of course, my chapters will be much longer and I don't plan on making (m)any POVs in the future anyways, so yeah!  
Sayonara, bitches! AL2403 out.. **


	2. The School Merge

**Chapter One: The School Merge**

Mina Aino had unfortunately woke up late this morning and only had fifteen minutes to get to school. She quickly brushed her teeth and hair, not bothering with her usual red bow today, and rushed out of the house. As expected though, she wasn't the only one running late for school. As Mina was running to school a certain blonde meatball head wasn't too far behind her.

"Hey Mina wait up, all this running is making my feet hurt!" moaned Serena who was trying to catch up to her friend.

"Can't talk, running late!" Mina shouted back to her friend. Mina was more athletic than the meatball head and was more ahead her in no time.

"C'mon Mina…" Serena started to shout but ran out of breath. How the sentence should have ended was: "I'm not gonna live through another detention."

In Mina's eyes, the school was coming into view, glancing at her watch, she still had seven minutes so she decided to take her sprint down to a steady walk. Just around the corner Lita was waiting for them. Next to Lita stood Amy their wise and kind friend who was a bookworm.

Mina finally reached the gates and still with three minutes to spare. "It's not like you to be late!" teased Lita, with a smirk on her face. "Hey, you have a little something…" she licked her finger and wiped Mina's face. Mina blushed.

"You're not my mommy! Yeah, I forgot to turn the volume up on my phone so the alarm didn't go off. But I just woke up and BAM! 15 minutes till school." Lita and Amy chuckled. "Hi Amy." the blonde said cheerfully.

"Hi, did you see Serena on your run?"

"Oh, uh yeah. She should be here about now…hey, speak of the devil!" Mina stated as Serena ran across the road, tripped, almost got ran over, cursed at the driver, got cursed at _by_ the driver, got back up and finally joined the crew.

"Mina! You left me behind!" shouted the blonde as the other blonde ushered the others along through the gates. "One minute till the bell, hurry up guys!"

"Serena, we were waiting for _you!_ " Lita said as the girls entered the building just as the bell began to ring. They were on time for class. They took their usual seats and the teacher ran through the daily events such as; after school clubs, meetings, career events and the school merge. Yeah, the council had decided to build a new super school in which all of the high schools within a certain radius would band together to attend it. They had recently finished decorating the insides and finishing off the electrics etc so now they would move school.

The teacher prepared to speak, " As you all should know, the school is closing down as of Friday tomorrow because we are being merged with three other schools. Today and tomorrow are your last days here kids, make them count." she winked at the end of the sentence. Mrs Tamaki was super nice and best of all, their home room teacher. "I'm not gonna push you too hard today kids, just do a page or two from your textbooks and then you are free to do what you like…Within reason of course." she ended her sentence with a second wink.

As she finished her sentence you could immediately hear the sound of textbooks being opened, pencils being sharpened and then absolute silence apart from the scribbling of the pencils. Right now, Mina and Lita sat next to each other which they were both happy with. Sitting next to someone new next week was gonna be so frustrating for the both of them because they were used to helping each other out and sometimes having a sneaky piece of chewing gum.

The lesson finally came to an end and so did the next one and the next one and the next one and the next one and the next one until finally school was finished fir the day with no homework assignments or anything. The four girls reunited at staircase number two on the science department as they were only in the same homeroom class.

"I liked today, it was so easy and carefree." Serena spoke, everybody else nodded their heads. They started to walk down to the ground floor.

"I wonder if there'll be any hotties when we move to the other school!" Lita stated out.

"I suppose it would be nice to have a relationship…" Amy accidentally blurted out and then turned a bright shade of red. They reached the bottom of the stairs and went out of the door and onto the grounds.

"Ooo Amy, I haven't heard this kind of talk from you before, what's brought this on hmm?" Serena teased her friend. Amy turned a bright shade of red and ignored the question even though she knew her friend had no ill will. "Ignore me Amy, but if you ever find a man who treats you like a princess and makes your heart beat that little bit faster, don't turn him down." Mina and Lita gave each other an amused look and then burst out laughing.

"H-hey! What was so funny about my speech, huh?" The whiny blonde asked the two. They both had a mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

"Listen at you talking like you're some kind of love expert!" Lita laughed.

"Hahahaha yeah! If anyone's the love expert here it's me, Venus, the goddess of love!" You know who giggled. Serena glared at them.

"Oh really? Goddess of love and beauty when I'm already engaged and you haven't been in love since you were thirteen! And I don't think anybody's fallen in love with _you_!" Meatball head shouted. Everybody went silent and expected Mina to shout or get angry but she just shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"Y'know Serena, you're lucky that you're my best friend. Otherwise…" Mina started, deliberately not finishing her sentence, hoping that the blonde would fall into her trap.

"Otherwise what?!" she replied with a nasty tint to her voice. Even though how Serena replied was harsh, Mina had already guessed what was gonna happen.

"…"

"Well wha-" Serena began but Mina's arms had stretched out and started to tickle Serena under her armpits. Serena screamed with laughter, "AHH! Stop it! STOP IT!" at this point tears were running down her cheeks as Amy and Lita sighed. They were receiving many strange looks from other students but the Blonde Duo weren't paying them any attention. Serena laughed so hard that she fell over; Amy and Lita continued to walk to spare themselves the embarrassment while Mina laughed at her fallen friend.

Serena finally regained her breath, "I-I'm gonna get you Mina, and when I do you'll be sorry!" Blondie#1 declared.

"Not if you can't catch me!" Blondie#2 teased. Seeing Mina run past them, Amy and Lita shook their heads and smiled.

"They're so childish." Amy stated.

"Yeah I know, but that's what makes them interesting I guess. Although I wouldn't want all of those people staring at me thinking I was retarded or something." Amy laughed at her friend's remark. The two turned back to see what had become of Blondie#1 although no sooner had they turned around had Blondie#1 had already picked herself up and ran past them.

By the time Amy and Lita had walked out of the school gates Mina and Serena or Blondie#2 and Blondie#1 were conversing with each other as if nothing had happened. When the two sensible ones had finally caught up with them they didn't even bother to ask.

After another five or so minutes of walking, Lita and Amy had reached the point where they had to break off from the other two.

"Bye everybody!" Lita and Amy said simultaneously as they headed off their separate ways. Mina and Serena still had a while to walk.

"Hey, wanna go and check out the new school again?" Serena suggested.

"Our parents might be expecting us home though…" that was true, but luckily for the Blonde Duo they could walk past their houses on their way.

"We can take the other route and pass by our houses. Hey! I just realised that when we move schools I'll be the closest to it out of you guys instead of the furthest away!"

"Yeah, and now you might not be as late!" The two friends laughed and chatted some more before stopping by Mina's house to tell Mrs. Aino.

"Mom!" Before Mina even had a chance to breath after shouting her 'mom' Mrs. Aino had already replied. "What?!" The two girls exchanged glances.

"Mina, I thought your mom was a kind non-shouty person! She sounds P-Od, can I wait here?" Serena sounded nervous.

"Are you kidding?! Absolutely not! She likes you so she might calm down a bit." And before Blondie#1 could protest, the other member of the blonde duo was already dragging her into the lair of the angry mother.

"Hey mom! Me and Serena were just gonna go take a look at the new school building. We just thought we'd let you know before we went." Mrs. Aino's voice seemed to change when she discovered Serena was with her daughter.

"Oh! Hello Serena, of _course_ you can go. Oh…" she got up and headed towards the kitchen "…and take these with you!" she chirped, handing them a packet of cookies.

"Thanks Mrs. Aino!" Serena also chirped.

"Please, call me Yuka! Now off you go ladies, I call your mom Serena so you don't have to stop by. I'm in the middle of one of my romance novels and the lover just confessed that he's dying *sniff sniff*." the Blonde Duo took the hint and left. They didn't even speak on their way although Mina gave Serena a nod of appreciation. They stuffed their faces until they reached the new school building.

"This place is huge! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 storeys! It looks really posh too! It must have cost millions!" Mina stated although she'd already seen it and counted the storeys before.

"I know, I can't wait to come here." Serena smiled. "And I can't wait to see Darien for the first time in forever." tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it Serena. Because you know that he is missing you just as much, if not more. Take this advice from the goddess of love!" Mina gave her friend a reassuring look as Serena broke down. "Besides, I'm here for you."

"I know," was the reply as Mina walked Serena home with an arm around her.

After Serena had cried on Mina's shoulder, Mina pointed out a shooting star.

"Look at that, honey!" but by the time Serena looked the star was gone. "Oh, that was a fast on-"

"You feel it too, Mina?" Serena spoke up. They both felt it, someone with strong magical power. It was familiar too, considering how strong it was and how warm it felt they could only come to the conclusion that it was the one and only Galaxia.

"She's nearby!" the Lunarian said to her friend.

"I just wanted to live a normal life from now on, Serena. No more fighting!" her voice trembled. The two girls hurried to the source of the magical power which was surprisingly nearby. The source was getting closer and closer and easier to feel with every step that they took.

"Hey, don't Amara and Michelle live in this area?" panted Serena.

"Yeah, we're almost there." The two ran for another two minutes until they reached Amara and Michelle's back garden. They were expecting to see what they saw, well half of it. Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru were sitting on an outdoor bench in the garden and having a conversation. They had only felt the surge five minutes ago and already the outers were casually conversing with someone who had almost ended their lives last year.

"Oh look, it's Serena and Mina!" Galaxia happily chirped leaving the two blondes staring in disbelief.

"G-galaxia…" the two said in unison.

"Please, do not fear me. I come in peace. As a matter of fact I have a gift for all of you, think of it as an apology gift."

It was the last day of school before they left and came to the new super school. Trunks wasn't all that bothered about new places so he didn't really care, but as for his friend…

"Man! I don't wanna leave this place. I'll easily get lost like I do in all new places." Goten complained to his friend. Trunks rolled his eyes at his life long best friend.

"Yeah but look on the bright side, you might finally be able to find a girlfriend." Trunks mocked, knowing that his friend had never had any kind of love interest.

"I'm not really into girls Trunks, I'm not interested." he frowned.

"Oh, so you're into guys? Well if you're crushing on me I'm gonna have to turn you down. Sorry but I don't swing that way." Trunks laughed at his own joke.

"You know that's not what I meant." the teacher then walked into the classroom. He looked as depressed as ever and even sounded depressed and miserable when he called out the register.

"Today's your last day here, as you may already know. So there isn't much point in doing any work because all of your workbooks have been placed at the super school. Therefore you have nothing to work in. so today the whole school is free to do as they please…within reason. If you look at the pupil notes you will see that different classrooms are displaying different movies if anybody's interested. Not that you have to. That is all and I will see you at Quatro Scholis [yeah I randomly picked this name] after the weekend."

Everybody exited the classroom excitedly. In the Home Economics department the teachers were letting everybody bake, in P.E you were free to work out in the gym or go swimming etc. Trunks and Goten headed to one of the common rooms for their year and chilled for a while.

"I hope Gohan isn't taking any of my classes." Goten sighed, "It'd be so embarrassing having all the girls in your class fancy your older brother. Gohan would make fun of me and pick on me too." Trunks thought about it for a second.

" _Or_ you might get extra attention _because_ your brother's hunky." It took him a moment to realise what he had said after Goten started to laugh.

"Who's the gay one now? Sorry but Gohan's taken by my sister-in-law." Goten had tears running down his cheeks while Trunks didn't find it that funny.

"It's not _that_ funny!" the purple head declared but Goten nodded his head and was still pissing himself. "Okay okay I get it! Let's get back to what we were talking about before…Maybe some of the chicks from the other schools will wanna date you. You know that they fall head over heels for us. C'mon, girls like bodies like ours y'know, it'd be easy." Trunks was full of himself.

"What's the point? You've never stuck with any of yours for more than two weeks and it's not like we're old enough for you-know-what. Besides, my dad told me that girlfriends are a stupid idea because saiyans find mates."

"True I guess." and the rest of their school day flew by with them not really doing anything. They _did_ watch a movie though.

"You can kiss goodbye to this school Goten." Trunks said at the end of the day. The two saiyan human hybrids walked towards their lockers to get their stuff. "You're eating at mine right?" Goten nodded his head and they got on one of the school buses as Trunks' house…mansion was three miles away from the school.

"It's only Thursday, I don't see why today is the last day when it should really be tomorrow." Goten stated.

"Don't worry! It just means we get a long weekend." his friend replied.

Now the 'cool' kids sat at the back of the bus while the not-so-cool or younger students sat nearer the front. Obviously Hunky Trunkie sat at the back along with Goten. Some of the girls were eying them up as they made their way to their assigned seats.

"Hey Trunkie!" a girl called Amanda said, she wasn't his girlfriend or anything but the two were science partners and that was her pet name for him. She didn't really have a crush on him either unlike the other 90% of the girls did so he gave up flirting with her a while ago when she told him that he wasn't interested.

"Hey Mandy, guess we won't be science partners anymore." he pulled a childish frown and she punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey! I _am_ actually sad about this! You're the only one who can keep up with me and I'm not sure if they'll be anybody else in Quatro Scholis if we're not together." she moaned. "But there _is_ that Amy Mizuno girl. Apparently she's the smartest girl in the whole of Japan in our age group! Goten, rumour has it that she beat your brother's records that he set ten years ago."

"Well if she beat my brother she has to be something special." Goten gawked as he thought his brother was amazing. This girl _had_ to be something special.

"Hey Amanda, apparently you're gonna have a rival for volleyball captain for the new school team! There's this one girl who plays volleyball professionally. Her name's Nina Oino or something like that." another one of the girls piped up, she was called Lucy.

"Haha, Amanda it looks like you're gonna be taken down a few pegs by these girls from Juuban. You'll have to re-earn your titles." Trunks teased her as him, Goten and Lucy laughed at the now annoyed Amanda.

"Shut u-!" she began to bellow when the bus turned a corner and she went flying on top of Trunks. Lucy, Goten and Trunks all started laughing again as the annoyed ginger picked herself back up. Her fuchsia eyes bore a hole in Trunks' head as her glare silenced everybody. "Besides you two, I heard that there's this girl who's _really_ good at martial arts who kicks even the boys' asses. Watch out you guys 'cause I'll get her to teach you a lesson!"

"And there was me thinking that you were sad because we might not be science partners anymore! And now you want his girl to kick my ass? You're making me sad." he puckered his lips which earned him another punch on the shoulder from the angry ginger. She smiled.

"Science won't be the same without you Trunkie!" she whined and pulled him into a big hug.

"Aww, don't worry! We'll probably be in the same class anyway." she detached herself from his shoulders and nodded her head.

"C'mon Luce, here's our stop. Later Trunkie! Later Goten!" she smiled and then waved. They both waved back to the girls while the got off the bus.

"We'd better get ready too Goten." Trunks told his friend. They stood up, grabbed their bags and walked towards the front of the bus where the doors opened and they got off.

To get to the Capsule Corp. mansion you had to walk up a private road for ten minutes. Currently they were a few footsteps away from the road and they were having a slow walk towards it when they were met by a few guys from St. Christopher's Academy…who were blocking the entrance.

"Excuse me, can you please move? We need to get up there." Trunks asked politely and when the one with shoulder-length hair looked him up and down and then carried on talking, Trunks got annoyed. "I said move!"

"Oh, so you're that rich boy who lives in that mansion up there? Sorry, but I don't answer to pussy-boy snobs." and then all three of them started laughing and the one who had spoke up spat on the ground next to Trunks.

Trunks and Goten exchanged glances and Trunks grabbed the one who had spat by the arm.

"H-hey man! Get off me!" the other two tried to intervene but Goten pushed one of them to the ground and then punched the other one in the stomach, bringing him to his knees.

"This is what you get when you mess with a rich boy!" Trunks smirked and then effortlessly flung the guy into the air and he landed a good ten metres away. Trunks and Goten stepped over the two guys and began to walk up to the mansion.

#####

"I-is that really true?" Mina asked, fear coursing through her veins, painful memories flashed in her head. Galaxia frowned while tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mina, I am so sorry for what I did to you and the girls! Please, I-I was possessed. I never meant to hurt anyone!" Mina didn't say anything or even look in Galaxia's direction. Multiple emotions were welling up in her head; anger, sadness, disgust, fear… deep down she knew that Galaxia was innocent, but just _looking_ at her was enough to bring back painful memories.

"If this is the reaction I get, I shall leave this planet. I do not want to bring back painful memories. It was my fault in the first place." Galaxia stood up and wiped her eyes. "I am so very sorry."

"No!" Mina shouted at Galaxia to everybody's surprise. At this point, Amy, Raye and Lita had just approached too. "You will stay! Don't take the coward's way out Galaxia! Here on Earth, you can live a normal life like the rest of us."

"What's _she_ doing here?" Raye demanded, glaring at Galaxia. Michelle put her finger to her lips and then pointed to Mina, telling Raye that she was interrupting.

"But Princess Venus, the only thing I can do is bring back painful memories. If I go…"

"But I won't _let_ you go! Galaxia, while you're here you can atone. You can better yourself instead of reducing yourself to just a girl who committed many sins. Let us help you! I won't have you wondering the universe alone, even after what chaos made you do." Everybody stared at the Venusian Princess in awe. It wasn't like Mina to give speeches and lessons like that. Galaxia fell to her knees and started to sob.

"Yes! I will live a normal life. I will pay my atonement to you all!" Mina walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"You didn't deserve what you got, so I hope we can make you happy here." she told the Suntonian as she pulled her into a hug. Everybody watched in awe as the Venusian let the Suntonian cry on her shoulder. T

After five minutes of crying and whispering from everybody else, Mina spoke up again. "I do believe you said that you have something for us." wiping Galaxia's now red eyes. The two girls stood up.

"Yes! I have something for everybody that I feel could help you along the way. If everybody, apart from Sailor Moon, hand me their transformation pens."

"Why would we do tha-" Lita began to argue until Trista silenced her.

"Why not me?" Serena moaned.

"Because you are already in possession of this power."

"Power? You mean an eternal transformation?!" Amara exclaimed.

"Yes. Now your pens, please." The Suntonian spoke up. Everybody happily took out their pens and they then started to hover in the air and form a circle. Golden bits of energy started to emerge from the Suntonian and make their way to the transformation pens.

"How does she still have so much power when Chaos is no longer?" Hotaru asked her other mother.

"I have no idea." Michelle replied, staring wide eyed at Galaxia. The pens were now engulfed in golden light and the golden light was now starting to change shape into a love heart shape with wing like objects attached to the bottom.

The golden light finally disappeared revealing eight brand new transformation brooches. They were identical to Serena's apart from the colour of the love hearts. The brooches hovered back down to their respective owners.

Mina held hers up, "It's beautiful. The orangey golden colour of the heart is beautiful."

The hearts consisted of two colours that had something to do with the guardians' appearance. The colours were blended so for example Mina's gold blended into an orange while Hotaru's purple blended into a brown.

"I see that you appreciate the appearance of the brooches, but they're not just for good looks." Galaxia stated. "Now Guardians! Hold them up and shout the name of your planets and then 'Eternal Power'!" her booming beautiful voice filled everybody's ears as they did as they were instructed.

"Mercury…"  
"Mars…"

"Jupiter…"

"Venus…"

"Uranus…"

"Neptune…"

"Saturn…"  
"Pluto…"

"Eternal Power! Make-UP!" they all shouted in unison as each of them started their transformation sequence.

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Serena shouted, getting out her eternal brooch. "Moon Eternal Power! Make-UP!" By the time she had started to transform everybody else had finished.

"Late again Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus teased her comrade.

"Galaxia…how do you have the power to do this?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"That's easy, I used the power of Chaos! You see, Chaos has no physical body, so when you defeated it, the power had nowhere to go so I absorbed it again. I knew that if I harboured it for too long then I would become evil again so I could only think than to use its power to feed yours."

"That was some risk you took their Galaxia." Raye told the Suntonian.

"Yes, now you must see _my_ new transformation! Sun Eternal Power! Make UP!" she shouted. Everybody watched in awe as bright orange, red and yellow lights swirled around the Sun Princess. Her fuku was the same as the others with the three layered skirt, the wing bow, the back ribbon and the sleeves. But her attire was decorated with beautiful orange, red and yellow jewels. On the tips of the wing bows, the middle of her back ribbon, her choker and the top of her boots were where the jewels hung. Also, there were three which hovered around her, one red, one yellow and one orange.

"Well, I considered myself the most beautiful Guardian but now I think otherwise, Sailor Galaxia." Sailor Venus said.

"Do not call me by that name! I am Sailor Sun although my first name is Galaxia. And thank you."

"Sailor Moon, considering you've harboured these powers longer than us, can we use these wings to fly?" asked the Time Guardian.

Sailor Moon shook her head. "Well, you sorta can. But they take up a great amount of magic energy. I've worked out that you can't use them for just flying around. I used mine to fly to the centre of the universe. They can only be used for great speeds because I was there in less than three seconds."

"Yes, Sailor Moon is correct. These wings can only be used for flying in space. Not only that, but they take up vast amounts of energy to do so, so they are not needed right now. Dispel them because during combat they only get in your way." Sailor Sun told them. They didn't seem to know how so Sailor Sun showed them. "Tap your brooch and then say, 'Eternal Wings, Dispel!'." Sailor Sun's wings then vanished as if into thin air.

"Eternal Wings, Dispel!" everybody shouted in unison as their wings as their beautifully feathered wings also vanished into thin air.

"Sailor Sun, we all thank you very much. Tell us, is there anything we can do to show our gratitude?" Sailor Pluto asked her.

"No! Please consider this as some of my atonement." Sailor Sun smiled at Sailor Venus who returned the smile. Sailor Venus fiddled with the small piece of chain dangling from her belt.

"I'm guessing this is my love chain."

"Correct. The love chain is more of an accessory than an attack so now when you use it, it doesn't use your up your magical energy."

"Wow, and I have a feeling that it's _much_ stronger than it was before." Sailor Venus stated. "Guys, we should go somewhere sometime to test our new powers. But not now because I'm sure you guys," she pointed to the inners, "want to know why Galaxia is here." Sailor Venus finished off.

"We most certainly do!" declared Luna who had appeared out of nowhere alongside Artemis.

"Okay then everybody, de-transform and let's all squeeze into my house." Sailor Uranus commanded and everybody returned to their civilian forms.

Half of them had to sit on the floor considering the corner group settee wouldn't fit nine people. Galaxia stood in the centre of the room preparing to explain.

"Okay, after my defeat last year I went around the galaxies helping the planets that I had ruined. I even had a discussion with the Olive Princess and the Sailor Stars. I helped them rebuild their world although the Sailor Stars were quite hostile at first, not that I blame them of course.

"However, no matter how many planets I helped, homes I rebuilt, clothes I stitched back together, I still couldn't do anything for the amount of lives that I took. Did I forget to mention that by using their pure star seeds, I was able to restore the live of the Sailor Animamates who I also apologized to. Although they insisted on helping me for a while considering they were under my possession just like I was under Chaos' possession.

"They were amazing and we even became friends. After we had tended to all of the planets I had ruined, they all returned to their own home planets. So then I decided to return to the solar system in which I was born. This one. I was first born at the same time as all of you. My title is Galaxia the Princess of the Sun. my planet used to shine brightly until that age of terror where my planet was turned into a burning ball of gas. ¾ of my people were killed. So ii went to fight the evil and ended up absorbing it and turning into Sailor Galaxia. And that is my story." Galaxia finally finished telling her tale while the other guardians just stared at her.

"Well…Galaxia that was quite a tale I must admit. And I'm sure there's much more where that came from, like your adventures on the planets. I'd love to hear them sometime." Mina hinted. The others agreed.

"Okay then. I shall definitely tell you my tales one day." her voice sounded so happy and Mina was glad that someone who had been through so much, could forget it all and make friends.

"Okay everybody, I'm going to go back to my father's house now. Thank you Galaxia, I look forward to protecting the galaxy with you." Hotaru said.

"Goodbye Hotaru." everybody said as Amara got her car keys ready to drive her daughter home. She had to admit that missed having Hotaru full time now, but now that she had gone back to being her original age and they weren't under any attack, she couldn't keep her away from her father.

Amara and Hotaru walked out the front door and both climbed into Amara's sports car.

"Hey Amara. You miss having me as your little girl don't you?" Hotaru asked crudely. It took the petrol head a while to come up with an answer.

"I guess I kinda do. It feels different not having a little five year old reading from your algebraic fractions maths textbook and answering every single sum correctly. But I don't mind because now you're like our grown up little girl and you're still with us a lot of the time."

"That's true." Hotaru giggled. They sat in silence for the rest of the journey until Amara pulled up at Dr. Tomoe's mansion.

"Here you are kid. I'm not gonna stay because I'm sure you have a lot to tell your father. And I have business to attend to at home. So I will take you shopping tomorrow okay?"

"Okay Amara! See you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, now shoo!" Amara ordered. She smiled at her once five year old daughter and then backed out of the huge driveway. "Now I wonder what's going on back at the mad house…" she said to herself before putting her car into first gear and driving away.

.

.

.

 **Yas! I got it finished before I got back home. I thought it would be better to explain how they all managed to become eternal instead of just saying that they were eternal like the last story. And I might even do another fic explaining Galaxia** **'** **s adventures**


	3. The First Day

Amy woke to the sound of her alarm clock. Gracefully, she stepped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen which was decorated with loads of her father's famous artworks. She found her mother in her usual doctor's uniform eating crumpets for her breakfast.

"Morning, sweetie! I thought because it's your first day at your new school that I should make you breakfast instead of you having to worry about something else." Her mum gave her a sweet smile very much like the one she always gave her friends. Amy and her mother were very alike, down to appearance, to IQ and to personality.

"Thank you, mom. I really appreciate it. I wonder if Serena will be on time for her first day at her new school." Amy said. Mrs. Mizuno had heard tales of Amy's friend and chuckled at the thought of her being late and then having no idea where to go or what to do.

"Well, today is mostly going to be tours and things so I hope she catches up. But I have a feeling that she'll be okay." her mother smiled as she finished her crumpets. "Well, I'm covering A&E today. That's what happens when you study to get five different doctor qualifications." Amy really admired her mom and hoped to be just like her.

"And when you're older Amy dear, I hope you get six to break my record." Amy smiled at her mother. "If you want to be a little earlier today dear then I can drive you halfway but after that I'm going the straight road to the hospital. But I'm sure you don't want your mommy dropping you off on your first day do you now dear?" Mrs. Mizuno laughed and patted her daughter's head.

"I wouldn't mind, but I'd rather the fresh air. I'm going to get changed now." Amy told her mother. Her new uniform consisted of the same fuku as Raye's only a creamy colour, a purple sailor collar with a white stripe and a black stripe, a yellow ascot and a purple skirt. It was quite smart, smarter than the other one if she said so herself. She enthusiastically changed into it, washed in the bathroom, gathered her new school things and went down to her mother.

"Ready dear?" Amy nodded her head and climbed into the posh Range Rover of her mother's. The number plate read: S M1ZUN0 for Saeko Mizuno. Remember that Amy and her family were quite well off, her father was a famous artist and her mother was a five star award winning doctor. Her mother started the loud engine, backed out of the large driveway and started driving.

"I'm gonna like it there. I know it!" Amy said to her mother.

"Now that's the kind of attitude that my brainy, beautiful daughter has! Show 'em what'cha got honey!" Saeko told her daughter. "Now outta my car because I want to start work early today!"

"Bye mom!" Amy closed the door of the Range Rover and waved her mother off. Only five minutes of walking and she would've reached her destination. She started walking when she heard someone calling her name.

"Amy! Wait a sec we still have twenty minutes!" she turned around to see Serena, Lita and Mina all running to catch up to her. She waited 5.854 seconds for them to catch up to her. "So your mom dropped you halfway huh? Lucky for some." Serena scoffed.

"Serena, you live the closest to this place out of all of us and I still had to knock come calling for you. The only reason I didn't want to get the bus was because I wanted to walk with my friends." Lita scolded.

"Sorry Lita." Serena frowned.

"So Serena wasn't up early for her first day at a new school? Typical." Amy smiled.

"Stop teasing me!" the quartet started to walk.

"You know Galaxia started university today with Amara, Michelle and Trista?" Mina told them.

"No I didn't! How could she when she doesn't have a birth certificate or anything?" Lita inquired.

"She said that she was able to make herself a citizen and register herself on computers and stuff. She even has a fake name. She goes by Akira Maena and she's twenty years old."

"She must have some power and skill to do that! Well good for her! I hope she learns more about this day and age." Amy said.

"Trista's talking her into becoming a teacher so that _she_ can teach people the ways of the world. I wish her the best!" Mina spoke. The girls finally reached the school gates. Everybody seemed to be making their way inside. "Hey, why are our ascots different colours? Mine and Lita's are blue while you guys have yellow ones." Mina inquired.

"It's probably house groups." Amy spoke as they entered the school. When they stepped inside their were five different teachers wearing five different colours, each one asking someone with the same coloured ascot/tie to line up in front of them. "Yep, I was right. I'll see you later Lita and Mina."

"Okay, goodbye and good luck!" Mina told them while Lita waved at them.

The girls were guided to a very large classroom with only twenty seats. The other space was used for bookshelves and storage places and supply drawers.

"My name is Miss Tamaki and I will be your home room teacher. I recognise a few faces…Yep, you know who you are my Juuban girlies." she didn't mention names but they did know who they were.

"Yes! We get Miss Tamaki for home room." Mina loudly whispered to Lita.

"Now, your desks have been name tagged so please look for a desk that has your name on it and sit in it…well not inside it because you guys don't look small enough but you know what I mean."

Mina and Lita were happy to find out that they had been put nearer the back of the classroom. Miss Tamaki smiled at the girls and called them toward her.

"Hey ladies, I hope you're glad I put you at the back of the classroom. I know you guys are usually good. And I also made sure you had some nice people to keep you company. Now I'm not gonna talk to you too much because I don't want everybody to think you're my pets, which you are, but do me proud girls like you always do. Oh, and Mina you may have some volleyball competition. Coach here is running a trial next week to see who our volleyball team will be although I've already reserved a place for you. But that's only because you're good! Now get lost and sit in your desks!" she spun them around and shooed them away. The girls took their seats and Lita was sitting next to some _serious_ eye candy.

Mina hadn't looked at her desk mate yet because she was busy getting out her stuff and so was he. Miss Tamaki knew what she was doing.

"Right class, I'm gonna read out the register." Mina knew she would be the top of the list or near it. "Mina Aino?"

"Present, Miss." the guy sitting next to her spun his head and stared at her which she pretended not to notice by creating a wall between them with her hair. 'What a weirdo, he's creeping me…he's still staring at me!' she thought to herself.

"Trunks Briefs?"

"…" Mina lifted her head up immediately at that name. 'There's no way…it's just not possible'. A white board pen hit the boy sitting next her.

"Trunks Briefs?!"

"Present, Miss." the boy next to her spoke. Mina's eyes widened… 'That _can't_ be true.'

"Do not make me repeat myself! I don't want to make an enemy out of one of my students within the first five minutes of knowing him, kapeesh?

"Yes, Miss. Sorry." he replied. Miss Tamaki went back to doing her register. Mina tucked her wall of hair behind her left ear and glanced to her left, meeting the eyes of person who was already staring at her.

"M-mina?" he whispered. This wasn't possible. Not. At. All.

"The dead can't come back…I saw you die right before I blacked out." she whispered.

"I-i..." it had been years.

"No, i-it can't be…" she started before she could see her vision caving in and hear a buzzing sound in her ears.

"Mina!" he shouted, getting the attention of everybody in the class. Miss Tamaki rushed to the back of the class where Trunks had stopped her from falling off her seat.

"She passed out. Nobody panic, I'm going to call the nurses office." she hurried back to the front of the classroom and to the phone. She dialled in a few numbers. "Hello, Miss Tamaki here. One of my students has gone into a state of shock. Homeroom 2-4. Bring a stretcher she's out for the count." Miss Tamaki was still talking on the phone while Lita had jumped out of her seat and sat her friend up properly against her chair.

"C'mon Mina! Wake up!" she repeated, standing above Mina, holding her head and slapping her face. She stopped after five slaps when she realised that wouldn't do anything. She continued to hold her head up until the nurses came. 'Oh crap!' Trunks thought. He looked at his friend Goten for reassurance but Goten didn't seem interested.

Finally two nurses came into the room with a stretcher. Lita lifted her onto the stretcher and sat back in her seat.

"Alright class! Settle down, let's get on with the lesson!" Miss Tamaki hushed. 'You'd better be back in my class by lunchtime prat!' she thought to herself.

"Okay class, my name is Mr. Son and I'm your homeroom teacher so I'll be teaching you all the non practical stuff. I hope we come to like each other. I also do the after school maths study group which will be starting next week. Feel free to come. Now I understand that I have Amy Mizuno in my class. Could you kindly stand up please Miss Amy?" Amy did as she was told. "I hear that you're a record breaker for teenage IQ's. I used to be too, right up until I was nineteen when I was too old. So Miss Mizuno, I want to challenge you at some point." Amy looked as if she didn't want to and was about to say no, when Serena tugged on her clothing and whispered to her.

"Amy, accept his challenge! After all, it's not everyday you get to work with someone of your level." Amy considered her friend's words.

"I accept your challenge sir." Amy's face changed from her usual shy one to one with determination and competitiveness.

"Good, but let me warn you that I have an IQ of 318." he said and stood proudly as the whole class gawked. Serena raised her eyebrows at Amy, encouraging her to spill the beans and reveal her own.

"Well sir, I warn you that I have an IQ of 334. I wish you luck!" Amy high-fived Serena and sat back down feeling triumphant thanks to her friend. The whole class gawked at her.

"Well, Miss Amy I look forward to it!" The rest of the class whispered among each other until Gohan punched his hand down on of the filing cabinets. "Silence!" he shouted, not realising why all of the class were staring at the cabinet he'd just punched until he glanced at it himself…Yep, you guessed correctly! He punched a hole at the top. "Hehe…guess I'm gonna have to sort that out later…Anyway, your workbooks and textbooks are already on you desks so I suggest you start to work. No talking either, I'm gonna start the register."

Mina opened her eyes to see a woman in a baby nurses uniform standing over here. She moved her hands to shield her face because the light was a little too blinding.

"She's awake. Can you here me?" One of the nurses spoke up. She had a hoarse voice like a man. Mina nodded her head, still trying to adjust to the light. "Do you feel dizzy or sick?" Mina shook her head. "Good, because we also checked you out for any injuries and you don't seem to have any. If you start to feel dizzy or anything, come _straight_ back here." Geez, she sounded more manly the more she spoke.

"Thank you ma'am, and I will." she said to the manly nurse. Her school bags were on the floor beside the bed. Mina took her bag and walked out of the infirmary and started to head back to class. She didn't quite make it because the bell rang for the next swap over. Yeah, since it was the first day the students are taken to their new classrooms to be shown where everything is and stuff.

Apparently she had only been out for ten minutes. As her delicate fingers went to open the door knob, Miss Tamaki had already opened it from the inside.

"Did Miss Sleepy Head enjoy her nap then?" Miss Tamaki teased. Mina glanced into the classroom to see that everybody was gathering up their stuff and getting ready to go. "C'mon, I'm taking everybody to the science department and then I wantou all back at the period before lunch." she raised an eyebrow at Mina but her topaz orbs were shining. "Don't think you're getting away from my class _that_ easily Mina." once Miss Tamaki had finished addressing Mina she guided Mina and the entire class towards one of the staircases. Mina waited behind for her brunette friend.

"What happened? Are you okay?" her friend asked who had a concerned look in her eye. "It's not like you to spaz out." Mina looked down at her feet. It wasn't that she was sad or anything, but she had watched Trunks die at the hands of Majin Buu before she had blacked out nine years ago.

"I'll tell you later. Lunchtime sound good? It's a weird story." Mina glanced at her friend who was nodding her head in a suspicious manor.

"Okay class. These tours last twenty minutes like the tour in my class. I will be your homeroom teacher so I expect you back at the period before lunch. This is the science department and all of the different classrooms have numbers on the doors. Take a look at your timetables and then you can go. See you later, class." she shooed them away.

"What classroom are you in?" Lita asked her friend, hoping that they would yet again be in the same class.

"Let me just see…" Mina opened her satchel and fished out a folded sheet of paper. "Science 7-2. What about you?" Lita also rummaged through her satchel and found her timetable.

"Err… it says here that I'm in classroom… 4-2. Guess I'll see you later…"

"Take this Kakarot!" Vegeta and Goku matched each other punch for punch, kick for kick and ki blast for ki blast.

"I think we should take a break Vegeta before Bulma scolds us for messing up her gravity room." Goku powered down and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, I agree with Goku! Because this time I'm not bustin' my ass fixing that thing for you two just to ruin it again!" a certain blue haired scientist scolded the two saiyans. "And Goku, you guys _should_ take a break because I'm so nice I brought you out some snacks." She lifted a tray full of sandwiches up in the air and smiled. Vegeta walked up to her and took them off her although she was able to grab one first.

"Thanks, woman." he huffed and went back to where Goku was with the tray in his hand.

"Enjoy boys!" she smiled. "Now I'm gonna be working on something in my lab so just try not to destroy the gravity room today 'cause I'm busy." she turned around and started to walk off.

 _Goku? Goku can you here me?_ A strange voice in his head sounded.

"Yes King Kai, I can hear you." Goku replied. Bulma turned around when she heard him mention King Kai's name.

"What's going on?" she asked, but her mate shrugged.

 _You_ _'_ _re in big trouble!_

"What've I done this time? I helped you fix your car.

 _You were the one who broke it. And you got Bulma to do it, you didn_ _'_ _t fix it yourself! Anyway-_

"Sorry King Kai!"

 _Don_ _'_ _t interrupt me_

 _Goku! Imagine four people as powerful as Beerus going around destroying galaxies_ _…_

"So Galaxia, how was your first day at university?" Mina asked the sun goddess. Galaxia smiled and her eyes lit up as if she was gonna tell them a tale.

"Well, I now go by the name of Akira, and I think that you should call me by that name too so that there is no risk of you accidentally calling me Galaxia in public." after she had set this ground rule, she then began to tell the tale of her first day at university.

"My first class was course studying. All of the newbies are supposed to take classes to help them decide what they want to do." Everybody nodded, they were at Amara's house again. Without anybody noticing, Hotaru's eyes blanked out and she was staring into space. She was having a vision. Galaxies were shattering, innocent people were being tortured, children were being killed. They weren't human, but a species that Hotaru hadn't seen before which figured considering they were from a faraway galaxy. So many terrible things were happening and it was all at the hands of only four people….

"Hotaru? Hotaru? She's waking up." Hotaru opened her eyes to see a blur of tan, green and red. When her vision finally focused she was able to see that it was Trista.

"W-what happened to me?" the destruction goddess wondered out loud.

"Please stay lying down." Trista urged the girl.

"Gee, that's two of us that've passed out cold today. Mina we still need to hear your reason. Trista, is she okay?" Lita asked in general concern.

"She'll be fine. Here, take this water." Trista urged, Hotaru's lips barely touched the side of the glass and you could barely say that she had sipped it.

"Sweet Jove! Look at how pale she is, and what's with her eyes?" Lita asked.

"I dunno, but at least you didn't go slapping her like you slapped me!" You know who said.

"How do you know about that?"  
"Miss Tamaki." the blonde smirked and then turned her attention back to Hotaru like everybody else.

"Th-they're as powerful as him!" Hotaru said, her hands shaking so violently that bits of water were jumping out of the glass. The door burst open at that point and in walked everybody's favourite priestess.

"I saw it. I had a premonition! Hotaru, you of all people should be able to sense it." she exclaimed, looking almost as pale and Hotaru. Hotaru nodded.

"Do you mind me asking what's going on?" Amy spoke up.

"Yeah, tell us." Mina asked. Amara and Michelle looked especially worried. Hotaru sat up by herself and Raye went to stand next to her.

"In our past lives, do any of you remember hearing tales about Beerus?" the Martian princess spoke up. Beerus. Everybody paled at the thought of him.

"A fellow god of destruction." Hotaru sighed, knowing that even though her and Beerus were both gods of destruction, their powers were totally different. And she knew that he could be able to overpower her. "Although our magical powers don't really compare. Compared to him, in this form I could barely be called a destroyer. Imagine four of Beerus. That's what we're up against." Everybody gawked. They all had been read stories of Beerus when they were little children in their palace bedrooms and had often resulted in a nightmare. Anybody who knew of him would shake at the sound of his name, let alone be told that four people of his level were going around blowing up galaxies.

#####

"So what was the deal with that girl earlier on?" Goten asked Trunks, not really too concerned but just curious.

"When we were eight we used to go to the same school until she moved away." he sighed.

"So? What did you do to make her pass out?" again, not really in a I'm-concerned-tone, just general curiosity.

"She heard my name. Y'know when we were fighting Buu? She was standing over us when he destroyed the world. I have no idea what she was doing out there to be honest but right before he blew this place up she was shaking me. So you were there too."

"But I thought we made a wish for nobody to remember the events of Buu? It's impossible, she can't remember!" Goten had gone from I'm-not-really-concerned to how-the-hell-is-that-possible.

"That's what I'm struggling to figure out. I'm going to ask my father." Trunks stated as he opened one of the many doors to the CC [I'm just gonna say this instead of Capsule Corp.] mansion. They walked into the main room where both of their families were sitting having a discussion, even Videl, Gohan and Pan.

"Mom! Big bro's back!" Bulla shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Daddy look! It's Uncle Goten!" everybody reared their heads and turned towards the duo.

"We have something that we need to tell both of you." Goku said to the boys while Bulma motioned for them to sit down.

"What's wrong, dad?" Goten looked concerned as him and Trunks sat down on one of the other couches. Bulla's and Pan's voices could be heard in the other room where they had ran off to.

"You both know how strong Beerus is. Even Vegeta and I have trouble sparring with him in our Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms." Trunks and Goten looked at each other.

"Shouldn't Beerus be taking a nap for another decade or something? Is he gonna attack us because with the two of you combined you could beat him I'm sure of it!" Trunks declared. Goku shook his head.

"There are four people who are destroying worlds and galaxies, taking in slaves and selling planets. From what King Kai told the clown, they use a very different style of fighting.T y apparently don't use ki, but some sort or magic." Vegeta said solemnly. Goten glanced at Trunks and vice versa. They both began to laugh.

"Abracadabra!" Trunks shouted.

"Alakazam!" Goten also shouted. Vegeta had punched them both in the stomach by the time they had finished their laughing fit.

"Are they really that bad?" Trunks lay on the floor curled up in a ball, trying not to let tears spill from his eyes. Vegeta and Goku nodded simultaneously.

#####

"Hotaru, if they're more powerful than Beerus, then do you have anyone to compare them too?" Amy asked, like the rest of them, she wanted to know what the hell they were up against.

"I'm not sure you want to hear this…" Hotaru left her sentence open because she wasn't joking although she would've answered it anyhow. Amara held Michelle closely.

"Hotaru, give us an answer please." Luna spoke up.

"Well…" she began.

"Well…" everybody said in unison.

"If you want a clear comparison…at maximum power…M-Mistress 9..."

.

.

.

 **Heyyy. Sorry it took so long but I** **'** **ve been revising for tests and stuff. I know the chapter isn** **'** **t that exciting but trust me it gets better. I haven** **'** **t given the full explanation on Mina** **'** **s and Trunks** **'** **past yet but yeah it was something to do with Majin Buu.**


	4. Past Revealed

The cool breeze was refreshing to the saiyan prince as he scanned around the Juuban District for a certain blonde. He had just finished having a discussion with everybody about some sort of gods who were apparently going to destroy the galaxy. Everybody who knew was scared shitless, including himself, but the warriors didn't dare to admit it. But as usual the smartass was thinking ahead. If they were really as powerful as they were being made out to be then surely they wouldn't all attack the same galaxy at one time. That thought hadn't yet seemed to have appeared in anyone else's head though. But surely with everybody combined then they wouldn't have too much trouble taking one off them down.

Trunks turned a corner, he knew she lived around these parts because she came from Juuban High, and that's where that teacher was from and she knew her. He had been aimlessly walking around these parts for the best part of half an hour but his quest was coming to no avail. It wasn't like he _needed_ to tell her or anything, after all they were only eight when it happened. But it was absolutely impossible that she could still remember.

"I could be doing this a lot faster, but what's the point?" he said to nobody but himself as he leaned against a lamppost. He sighed and continued walking around the neighbourhood, searching for any signs on the doors that read the name 'Aino'. reconsidering his options he thought to himself that it wasn't necessary for her to know. But then again, he would be seeing her much more often now and things would only get more awkward. It wasn't like he was telling her everything, just about the dragon balls. He wouldn't have to go into detail about his strength anyways. No, this wasn't a good idea actually, he had to have a good hard think about what he was gonna tell her exactly.

As smart as he was, he could easily be caught out when he was trying to lie or bend the truth. So… as to not get caught out he wouldn't tell her anything! He'd just ask if she was okay. But then what was the point in even going out and speaking to her? Ugh. Maybe he would do this another day, like at school or something? Right now he needed to think. He went to turn around and walk the opposite way, towards the direction of his home. When he turned around and took a step forward he walked straight into someone and knocked them over but caught them just in time.

"Whoa!" it was a female's voice, one that he had heard a little but earlier on that day. She glanced at him and just by looking at the girl's face he could tell that she was troubled.

Angry and frustrated, Mina was about to scold the person for not looking where they were going. But she looked up and saw the face that owed her an explanation.

"Oh, hi Mina." he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head but not smiling. He was actually frowning. She looked at him suspiciously.

Sighing, she spoke up, "What brings _you_ around these parts?" her expression stayed blank, not because she was angry or anything but the fact that she didn't know what to say to him. Well, he'd better be here to tell her _something_ at least.

Sighing he answered her. "I was looking for you actually…" she wasn't entirely shocked and her expression softened a little bit despite all of the stress she had been through all in one day. She met his eyes and knew instantly that he was stressed. Not that he could possibly be as troubled as her as she had earlier found out about the threat that bestowed the Earth…

"And why would that be? To give that explanation that you owe me and to prove that I'm not going mad?" she realised that she was almost shouting so she took a deep breath. Mina put her hand on her face and shook her head.

Trunks looked at her and felt a pang of sympathy. If they were still eight it would be easy to tell her but that was nine years ago and the two of them hadn't heard or saw anything of each other since then. She couldn't be trusted and he couldn't just tell her that he came back to life, how weird would that sound? He could feel a pair of blue eyes staring, no, glaring at his soul. He couldn't just let her think she was crazy though could he?

He had made his decision. "Min-" the word he had almost finished saying was also being called by another female voice.

"Hey! Mina! You left your bag!" Mina focused her attention on the familiar voice of one of her best friends calling her name. The tall brunette was running with a brown satchel in her hands. It would take her around seven seconds to reach Mina so she turned her attention to Trunks once more.

"Don't think you're getting away without telling me at some point." Lita reached Mina and Trunks, wearily eying the latter. "Hey Lita. My parents aren't gonna be back for another two hours so you can come over if you want." she spoke hurriedly, suggesting that they take their leave immediately. Lita seemed to understand and nodded her head. The two girls started to walk away from Trunks and back to Mina's house. As soon as he was out of human earshot they began speaking quietly.

"Is he causing you any trouble?" the brunette asked the blonde. Although they couldn't think he could hear them, he really could. To be honest, even if they were another street away he would still briefly be able to hear them.

"No, but I have to consult with you at my place." Trunks heard her speak. Oh shit. She wouldn't tell her friend would she? No. Surely she would be thought of as crazy if she did. Forget it, he was going back to his place, he'd had enough drama and worry for one night so he planned on going home and collapsing on his bed.

* * *

Mina fished in her front pocket for the key to her front door. She turned the key in the lock and made a motion with her hands to allow the brunette to enter first. Lita stepped foot into the house, took off her shoes and put on some slippers.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? It was about him wasn't it?" she asked, a smile beginning to form on her face. Her friend had another crush although nowhere near as many as she had had. She began to regret her tone when she realised the troubled look on her friend's face. No way! She'd only just met him today right? They couldn't have dated and broke up already! No, Mina wasn't stupid, she treasured love and wouldn't take it for granted at all. "I-I'm sorry that I misjudged the situation." she hung her head low and bowed to her friend.

"That's why we're here." They walked into the living room and took a seat right next to one another. Mina put her feet on the sofa and faced her friend, looking her straight in the eye.

"Don't bother leaving out details, I want to know." the brunette reassured her fellow guardian.

"Whatever you say. I'll just start then?" Lita nodded her head and gave Mina a look that said 'I'm listening' in a serious way. "Nine years ago me and that boy, Trunks, attended the same school, and when _it_ happened me and my parents were moving out of that area.

 _ **The Day Before~**_

" _I can't believe you're moving tomorrow, do you think we'll get to see each other a lot?" The lilac hair boy asked his teary eyed friend. "Geez, I can't believe you're crying, it's not like we're never gonna see each other again, right?" walking up to her, he patted her head and wiped away the tears._

" _I-I know. But we won't be able to p-play with each other as much anymore." fresh tears were falling out of her eyes and re-wetting her face. The boy sighed, as much as he hated to admit it he wanted to cry as well, but he was too arrogant for that, like his father._

" _Don't worry! You'll make lots of new friends, and I'm sure that the boys will like you as well." he blushed, but continued to finish his sentence. "B-because you're so pretty and all." the girl blushed at the compliment from her friend. She was able to wipe away her own tears this time and looked her friend straight in the eye._

" _I'll be watching you on the TV tomorrow for sure! So this is goodbye for now, Trunks. I have to be back soon so…" she blinked away any tears that dared to form and tried to steady her breathing. Trunks threw his arms around the blonde, his best friend, and started crying himself._

" _Hey brat! Get your ass back inside and stop blubbering!" an angry male voice shouted from across the street. Trunks knew all too well that that was his queue to go._

" _I-I'll see you soon. I p-promise." he sniffed._

" _Now look who's crying! I-I gotta go. Bye Trunks." she began to walk away, trying to avoid anymore tears._

" _B-bye, Mina." he watched as she walked away and hoped that he would see her soon. Embarrassed at himself for letting his best friend and father see him cry, he started to walk across the road and catch up with his father._

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

 _Unfortunately the TV hadn't been set up yet so she couldn't watch Trunks' fight live, so she would wait until later and then catch the later showing. Her parents had decided to let her go for a walk in the hills nearby as long as she didn't do anything stupid or talk to any strangers. It was around three o'clock and the girl was tired so she decided to take out some of her lunch and eat it. As she was about to take a bite she swore she heard someone talking in her head._

" _Greetings earthlings, I am the great wizard Babidi. I have with me my minion who is well known for being the destroyer of worlds. If Trunks, Goten and Majunior don't come out of hiding then we will destroy West City and everybody in it. If you see these earthlings, you will be able to contact me by just thinking about it. Think wisely." Yes, definitely a voice, she could hear it as if the person was directly in front of her. Trunks? No, her imagination had to be playing tricks on her. How impossible right? A weird sounding guy speaking to you in your head demanding you hand over best friend. Whatever._

" _*yawn* I think I'm just gonna take a nap right now…" she said to herself as she lay her head gently on the grass and drifted off…_

 _When she awoke, she looked up to the sky to see a load of pink meteor like objects heading in every direction, exploding upon making contact with things. She gasped in horror, where was the city? In its place was a giant crater, how long had she been out? Out of the corner of her eye she spotted some of the pink meteors heading towards her. Finding that she didn't have the ability to move, she screamed as they came right up close to her before detonating. She removed her shaking left hand from her eyes and saw craters in the grass before her, yet she was unscathed. There was some sort of orange-coloured bubble around her which disappeared as soon as the attack was over._

" _W-what's going on here?!" she asked, panicked. Tears forming in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. Loudly, the girl began wailing for a long while and then passed out cold. It may not've seemed long, but she was out for a good half hour. She focused on everything that seemed to be double until they seemed to be singular objects again. Sitting up, she took a glance at the sky above and saw someone surrounded by a golden aura, a horrible pink ugly thing was battling two men who were surrounded by a golden aura. Before she could bat an eyelid, they were gone, but they were flying and everybody know how impossible that is, right?_

" _I-I can't take it anymore!" she shouted and started walking down the hill to where she saw three casualties. "Oh no! They need help!" she ran as fast as she could towards the three people, the closer she got the easier she could make out shapes. A tall, muscular black-haired man, next to him lay a smaller version of him with spiky hair and next to him lay her best friend. "Oh no! Trunks! Wake up! Please wake up!" Unaware of how violently she was shaking him, tears started to form and assault her cheeks once more. The lilac head slowly opened one eye much to her pleasure._

" _F-for the last t-time." he started. His voice sounded so hoarse, she stared in shock as she watched him wince continuously in pain. "S-stop crying."_

" _It's okay! I-I'm gonna get help!" she shouted. She put her hand in her pocket and immediately whipped out a phone._

" _It's no use." he coughed, spluttering blood much to Mina's horror. "I know…that you *cough cough* don't wanna h-hear this but…"_

" _Save your strength!" she commanded, attempting to call emergency services but to no avail as nobody answered._

" _E-every…one's dead, *cough* I don't know how you're still alive." at that moment, Trunks sensed a danger, he sensed death. They lost didn't they? He knew now that Buu would proceed to blow up the Earth. "H-hold my hand." he instructed, she did not hesitate in doing so._

" _No! You're not giving up! Stay with me!" that's what she thought, but she didn't know that they were all about to die. His eyes closed and he smirked. No… before she could react, she could feel the same warmth of that orange bubble from earlier again. What was this? She began floating in the air, and from a distance she spotted a pink ball of light make contact with the Earth before everything started to dissolve. Below her, she saw the body of her best friend tear apart and dissolve into nothing before she blacked out again._

 _And once she regained consciousness, everything around her was the way it was before…_

"I thought that I was having a crazy dream, Lita. But even as things were normal again, I still had blood on my hands and clothes. But until today, I've never saw him again." the blonde told her friend. Lita stroked the blonde's hair in a comforting way.

"So I wasn't the only one who remembers it. I also thought I was dreaming and that's why I've never mentioned it. But why were we spared?"

"I dunno, I've mentioned it to my mum once and she looked at me as if I was crazy. That orange bubble could've been something to do with being a sailor guardian. I never went looking for him because I was afraid he really was dead. I saw his body dissolve and it was horrible. After the years went by it became a distant memory. That was nine years ago Lita. Nine years, and all of a sudden it all comes rushing back." Mina found comfort in her friend who, at this point, she considered herself lucky to have. The girls talked and ate during the next half an hour until Lita decided to go home.

"I'll walk you halfway." The girls readied themselves and headed out into the chilly night. "Thank you for listening to me, it really relieved a lot of stress." Mina admitted to her friend.

"Anytime. See ya tomorrow maybe?"

"Probably." Mina smiled and waved goodbye. It would only take about ten minutes to get back to her house. She had obviously locked the doors and stuff so she took a detour to the park where there didn't seem to be any kids or anything. Good, that way nobody would judge her for being by herself. She whipped out her Capsule Pod, put in the earphones and walked through the park. She should've been paying attention because somebody was following her, and not for any good reasons.

The man put his hand over her mouth and dragged her behind a bush. She tried her very best to scream although she knew that would be a hard task because of the man's hand.

"Shh shh, don't make a sound or I'll slit your throat." he whispered, his warm breath on her ear repulsed her. She could transform, but then she would risk giving away her identity. The man put the knife down so he had one free hand. "Oh yes. I'm going to have a good time with you." she could make out that his figure was huge, the guy was built like a tank. She tried pulling his arm away but he was far too strong for her. She couldn't reach her brooch and she had no idea what to do. "Damn, teenagers are the sexiest." this wasn't happening was it. No, with all of her force, she kicked him in the mouth, drawing blood. "You bitch!" he shouted, raising his fist. If he punched her he could cause serious damage giving his size. With a fist connecting to a jaw, the man went down and the guy was receiving hits faster than he could make out.

"Dirty bastard!" her saviour shouted, spitting on the assaulter.

A hand was offered to the blonde and she took it without hesitation. Pulling her off the ground without much effort, the saviour was surprised when she automatically wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her head into his chest.

"Thank you so much!" the tears stored from when she was in that position earlier flooded out of her eyes.

"I don't have to tell you to stop crying _again_ do I?" he smirked, putting his arms over her shoulders. She shook her head. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay now, so stop getting my uniform wet!" he put her at arm's distance and wiped the tears away with his thumb. He then proceeded to put his arm around her shoulder and walk her back.

"So, what are you doing out this late at night?" Mina asked her him, her tears now stopping. "No wait, what are you doing around _here_ at all?" she eyed him cautiously. He debated on whether or not to just spill the gravy or not. But this had happened all in one single day and he found himself unable to do so.

"Well… I knew you lived around these parts because you and that teacher both came from Juuban, right?" she nodded. "So I wanted to check up on you-"

"Wait that makes no sense! Juuban's a big area so I don't know how you know whereabouts I live exactly?" Yeah! That's actually a good question, how _did_ he know. She thought she had put him on the spot here and was admittedly a little creeped out.

"Well, that's easy. We sit next to each other in homeroom now and we were making postcards. It's not that hard to sneak peak." Was it really that simple? Damn, how stupid. "And the only reason I looked was because I didn't really know if postcodes were last or not. I was looking around for half an hour before I saw you and then your friend came. And I was still around because we've just had some devastating news at my place so I didn't really want to go back." he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I hope things get better for you." 'Tch, bad news? He has no idea…' she thought to herself. They walked in silence for another five minutes until they reached her street. "Thanks Trunks, you really did my a favour back there. I'll see you later, and I'm hanging onto what I said before." she assured him. "I'll walk the rest of the way from here. Thanks and bye." she turned away and began to walk towards her house.

"Yeah. See you later." he said, waiting until she was gone and then looking for people who could see him, which appeared to be nobody. He flew in his normal form to CC mansion and through his bedroom window. His bed was crumpled but he had made it earlier. He knew why. "C'mon out Bulla." Bulla climbed out from under the blankets and had obviously been crying.

"I don't wanna die!" she jumped onto her brother and he protectively put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Shh. We're not gonna die." he reassured his sibling. She didn't look convinced. "Let me explain to you my theory. People as strong as that won't all come to the same place at one time, sis. They'd come individually. Therefore, Dad and Goku would be able to eliminate that threat. Even if they are gods that doesn't mean that we're helpless does it?" he looked his sister in the eye until she nodded her head. "Now it's past your bedtime isn't it? You should go get some sleep." patting her head, Trunks removed his sister from his lap and walked her to her bedroom. With the house being so big they had to walk for a whole 45 seconds to get to her bedroom.

"'Night, bro." she said, he turned her light off and closed the door.

.

.

.

 **Hey guys. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I had tests and stuff to study for. You'll be glad to know that my maths test went well! Yup, scored the highest in my year. So now I'll try and get them written and uploaded quicker. See you guys in the next chapter then! Byeeee xD.**


	5. Heroic Encounter

Sitting within the castle walls of one of the most extravagant places within the solar system, four legendary powers were having a formal discussion.

"Yes, such power cannot be allowed to exist within people with such malevolent minds. Intervening would be a very sensible option." These words were spoken from the strategic one of the group, the one who strategized all of their missions and made sure that they were carried out with exact accuracy. Her words were acknowledged with great consideration from her comrades.

One of the others, who couldn't seem to stop swirling a strand of her beautiful lilac-gray hair around her finger, spoke up. "There? Yes, one of the planets there is rumoured to be a place of beauty. And you all know my love for beauty. It would be great to meet a descendant of the great goddess Venus. Although, I would soon put her in her place."

The purple haired girl sighed at the comment of her comrade, giving her a look of disgust. "Really, you would think that somebody with such a high title would care about more things than just beauty. I'm sorry but it's rather disturbing." although, the lilac-gray haired girl took no offence to this comment as she was used to getting insulted. Even if the insults were coming from the powerhouse of the group. One who's true power was only to be used during dire circumstances.

As if ignoring the comments from the other two, the blonde, who was also by far the best combatant of the group, replied to the earlier comment. "Yeah, we should definitely go. It would be dangerous for us if we just let this one slide. It'd be great if we joined forces although…we _are_ on a completely different level to them." almost as soon as the blonde had finished speaking, one of the lilac-gray haired girl's servants burst through the great silver doors with a panicked expression on her face. The four deities turned their heads to see what the disturbance was.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! I've just been told some terrible news!" the addressee pointed towards her ear, not bothering to remove her usual pout from her face. Her expressions were either a sarcastic smile or a sarcastic pout, both of which looked beautiful on her. The girl ran straight towards her queen, cupped her hands and reported the problem. She raised an eyebrow and dismissed her servant who was quick to dart back out of the great silver doors.

"Well my dears, it looks like they've just attacked and taken over a galaxy in the North Quadrant. If we don't act soon and help out our neighbouring galaxy then…" she deliberately left her sentence unfinished as she proceeded to cross one of her legs over the other and add another bit of hair around her finger.

"It is confirmed." the strategist spoke up, rising from her seat. "We shall go and aid our fellow guardians." The lilac-gray haired one followed her lead.

"Yes, she's right. Now come on everybody, out of my palace." Elegantly spreading her lilac-gray angel-like wings she walked out onto the balcony followed by her comrades.

She spoke to one of her chief guards who was guarding the palace. "Vada, please tell the people of our planets of our whereabouts and leave our vices in charge. We have all decided to commence with our quest."

"Y-Your Majesty! Are you really just going to go? But I will not be able to aid you."

"Vada, please do as I say. As queen I should be trusted." Despite feeling small already, the queen had just put her back in her place. That was one of her gifts though, making people feel small. Vada herself was only a mere 4'7" although she was two-hundred and twenty-six years old herself. Still not quite an adult but still quite small for her age.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty. I will inform the other planets. Good luck on your quest." The queen smirked slightly before returning to her normal sarcastic and pouted expression.

"Now there's a good girl." the queen hovered off of the balcony and turned towards her comrades. "Come on now. Am I the only one going or what, hm?" she said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Pushy as always." sighed the purple haired girl, spreading her fairy like wings just as the other two enlarged theirs.

"It is about time that we departed." the strategist spoke up. Quicker than the untrained eye could see, the four deities set off towards their destination.

* * *

The girls sighed at Serena as she walked through Amy's front door. Yet again she was late for another urgent meeting. Despite the death stare that Raye was giving her, Serena took an empty seat at the large dining table.

"Please try to make it on time next time!" her ill-tempered friend scolded at her. Raye however, seemed to be the only one who was too bothered about the late arrival as everybody else sat sternly on their chairs. "Oh, and also, your odangos are uneven!" Raye added, which set off Serena's fuse.

"Raye! Would you stop curs-"

"Please you two! That's enough, you're acting like spoilt children! Now would you _please_ behave in a manor that suit's the situation at hand instead of having a childish bicker?" Galaxia almost spat her harsh words at the duo, who glared at each other before looking towards the rest of the group.

"I don't think I've heard of anybody with the ability to destroy planets apart from the gods of destruction and Sailor Saturn." Michelle frowned down at the table.

"We don't know how many people could do that. Although to my knowledge, you need destruction power to destroy planets and, trust me, that's a very rare thing to have." Hotaru sighed. Thinking on it, she wasn't too different from these bad guys herself. And although Mistress Nine might be gone, her powers had certainly not vanished along with her, leaving it all in the hands of her host.

It was clear to see that none of them had ever heard of ki before and that they were expecting something completely unheard of.

Amy sighed, as the brains of the group everybody was counting on her to think of a strategy and whatnot. But that was the thing, for once in her life, Amy Mizuno had no idea of what was going on, and she hated it. Feeling helpless was not a thing that anybody liked, but Amy, boy was she annoyed. She anxiously tapped her middle and index finger on the table, alternating the taps. Unbeknownst to her though, her neat expression was shrivelling into an agitated look, one could even say she looked pissed off.

"Any thoughts on this Amy?" Raye looked at her friend and immediately noticed her unusual expression. It was clear to see that she hadn't been listening to what had just been said. The bluenette looked as if she was about to burst into tears or tear off somebody's head.

"I-I've never felt so helpless in my whole life." her voice began to tremble as her eyes brimmed with hot tears which dared to leak out. Everybody turned their heads and gave her a look of sympathy.

"Hey, don't worry about it. None of us are getting far either. We're all as helpless as each other." Mina placed a hand over Amy's. "And not only are we clueless, but we're all scared shitless too. So chill out."

"It's not just that though…you're all counting on me aren't you?" yes, the sad truth was that they always had to rely on Amy to get them places. Without her then nothing would be easy. "And I don't know the first thing!" tears started to spill down her cheeks as Mina pulled her into a hug.

"Well, we might not know anything _about_ them apart from the fact that they are super powerful and use a different sort of power than us. However, I just thought of something guys!" the blonde spoke up and even stood up.

"Wow, I never knew you had it in ya." Lita sarcastically remarked, earning herself a nice glare from Mina.

"Well. If they're so high, mighty and powerful then they shouldn't be coming all at once, right?" She stopped for a second to see if her friends were amazed yet. Not quite yet. "And if _that's_ the case, then they should have underlings. And they might not be that powerful. And I'm sure all of us combined could stop that and buy us some time to think and stuff." and it was as if she had dropped a bombshell or something. It was so obvious and yet not even Amy had thought of it, let alone anyone else.

"I cant believe nobody thought of that…" Raye trailed off. "And _Mina_ did." Raye had just earned herself a scowl from the blonde which she smirked off.

"As much as I think you have a point there, I wouldn't be totally sure, although it's still more probable than my theory." Galaxia spoke up. Everybody turned their heads to look at her.

"Well, I enjoyed my glory while it lasted…" Mina looked down at her feet, sighed and then sat back down. Everybody looked at Galaxia, waiting for her to 'spill the beans'.

"Well…what if they're aware of how many guardians are inhabiting Earth? I mean…surely they would send a high ranked warrior wouldn't they? And if that failed, then they'd just send stronger and stronger people…"

"Well, way to _ruin_ our hopes Gaa-kira!" Mina suddenly remembered that Galaxia had strictly ordered them to call her Akira as to get used to her new name. "But nice thinking! And now I have no idea what we should do! Any bright ideas guys?"  
"Think positive and hope for the best!" Serena shouted, she was so slappable and yet so amusing. Mina high-fived her friend and waited for he reaction of their comrades who were now talking amongst themselves as if the other two weren't important.

Amy, now happy knowing that her friends weren't disappointed in her, was happily jotting down theories and possibilities at the suggestion of her friends.

Half an hour had passed and everybody was satisfied with their ideas but still worried nonetheless. It wasn't as if any of these theories were going to help them get stronger or anything, so there was still despair within their hearts.

"Well, this was a useful consultation, everybody. I'll see you soon." Trista said and Galaxia walked out with her seeing as they were living together. The two walked through the hallway and out of the door. "A nice walk back home won't do us any harm. I'm not in the mood for getting the bus." Galaxia agreed as the two headed down the street.

"Well, Amara and I have to take Hotaru back to her father's. I think we should hold meetings more regularly. Bye." Michelle stood up and picked up her handbag off of the floor.

"Smell ya later." Amara winked and Hotaru waved goodbye. A minute later Amara's loud engine could be heard backing out of the driveway.

"Well Amy, as much as Serena and I would _love_ to keep you company…" Knowing that Serena was hoping that she forgot, she deliberately left the sentence open just remind her that she hadn't.

"Ugh…we're going running!" Raye inwardly chuckled, knowing that Mina had probably dragged her along or something along those lines.

"So what's the story behind this then, hmm? We all know that you wouldn't go running for the sheer fun of it." All eyes turned towards Serena, looking for an explanation.

"Ugh, peer pressure isn't a good thing you know! But if you insist…I'm trying to up my stamina for when the fitness tests take place in two weeks. I DO NOT want to be near the bottom of the list…again!" Raye and Lita exchanged glances before laughing at the ditz. "Laugh all you want! I'm trying to better myself in order to do well while you guys are being bitches! C'mon Mina let's go! Bye Amy!"

"Amy do you mind if we got changed in your bedroom? Serena here must've forgot that we can't go running in skinny jeans." Amy nodded her head and waved goodbye. Picking up her bag of stuff, Mina grabbed Serena by the wrist and practically dragged her up the stairs to Amy's room.

Serena got changed into her leopard-print running leggings, sports bra and pink running vest. Mina changed into her zebra-print running leggings, sports bra and a running vest identical to Serena's. The two girls then spent no more than three minutes brushing their hear into a ponytail at the back of their heads. And there was no denying it, the two could pass for sisters.

They ran down the stairs, shouted goodbye to Amy and disappeared.

"I hope Amy doesn't mind us leaving our stuff there."

"Stop talking, Serena, you'll waste your breath. Besides she already said that we were welcome to come and pick them up later." They ran through the park and around the grass a few times. Altogether they had ran a grand total of 4 ½ miles and it hadn't taken them much longer than 30 minutes because of a few breaks that they had (on Serena's behalf).

A panting Serena said, "That's not bad. For me anyways. Should we go back to Amy's now?"

"Let's rest a bit first though. It's about a mile back from here and I don't wanna stop at all." Serena nodded her head at the suggestion and downed all of her water. Throwing their bottles in the bin, they set off back towards Amy's place.

* * *

Trunks and Goten were beating the shit out of each other whilst ascending as high as they could go. Unfortunately they just couldn't seem to break their SSJ3 transformations. Whis had never taken an interest in them thus hadn't offered to train them. SSJG was not the kind of transformation their fathers could teach them. The gravity room was turned up to x1000 as they tried to break their limits.

In his hands, a ball of red light powered up as Trunks prepared his father's signature move. Whereas in Goten's hands a blue ball began to form.

"FINAL FLASH!"

"KAMEHAMEEEHA!" the two blasts collided and clashed with each other for as long as they could handle before their bodies almost powered down to SSJ2. But they weren't going to let that happen. Discarding their attacks, they flew at each other with a flurry of punches and kicks, each connection one made with the other drew blood.

Now unable to stop it from happening, they descended down to SSJ2, resisting the urge to power down entirely. Before Goten had a chance to know what happened, Trunks fired a ki blast at Goten that wasn't very strong but blocked his vision for a tiny fraction of a second, which gave Trunks the opportunity to strike down his friend and draw blood. But as Goten was punched downwards, he was given the chance to kick Trunks square in the stomach, taking his friend down with him.

Goten laughed as Trunks struggled to catch his breath, clearly he had winded him pretty badly. He looked bad enough anyway with blood dripping out of his nose and a few cuts in various other parts of his body. "Struggling for words there pal?" Goten laughed like his dad.

Still struggling for breath, Trunks lunged for his best friend only to be given another knee in the stomach, winding him even more. After two minutes of rolling on the floor laughing and panting on the floor breathless, the two decided to go off back to the house.

"Hey, Bulma."

"Hey, Mom." They took a sandwich each that Bulma had already prepared for them.

"Your father's are in the West garden trying to maintain their Blue Saiyan forms for as long as possible. I'd steer clear of them though."

"'Kay, Mom." Trunks ushered Goten through the kitchen until Bulma stopped them in their tracks.

"When are you saiyans _ever_ going to learn? You take it too far! Just look at the pair of you, you're not going anywhere until I clean those wounds!" Bulma pulled out two chairs from one of the tables and made them sit down while she got one of her first-aid kits and set to work. "This'll sting a bit…as you already know from the other times I've done it!" She pulled out a pair of tweezers, some cotton buds and some antiseptic liquid and set to work, firstly on Trunks.

She went over to the cupboard and pulled out some wipes to wipe off the dried blood. Gently, she began to dab her son's arm, leg, stomach and face. He winced at the slightest bit of contact.

"Damn, Trunks, that's disappointing. You're strong enough to destroy the galaxy and yet you wince like a bitch at a little antiseptic liquid." Bulma sighed and went to soak another bud for his other injuries while Goten smirked at his friend.

"And I dunno what you're smirking at, Goten. You're up next."

"I can handle it." Bulma smirked, he said this every time and still flinched, albeit not as bad as Trunks did. Bulma wiped away the dried blood and immediately began to dab his skin. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw him gritting his teeth. "If you're really sleeping in this house tonight, boys, then I suggest you take a shower."

"We were _just_ about to, Mom."

"Good boys! I guess you're sticking to your usual Saturday agenda? Are you guys going out for takeout? Because then I only have two saiyans to cook for." The boys nodded their heads and headed upstairs. Instead of wasting time going in the shower one after the other, they just used two separate ones. In the whole house, there were twenty-four bathrooms.

"See you in twenty." Trunks said.

"Huh, you really _do_ like to smell nice don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

After showering, Trunks and Goten got changed, Trunks, being the pretty boy, obviously dressed neat. Designer jeans and jumpers were his fashion whereas Goten preferred the more casual look. Despite the fashion difference, Trunks always forced Goten to wear aftershave. Goten would always say, "We're going for takeout, not to a nightclub." But Trunks didn't care.

"Ready?" Trunks asked. "Later guys!" Trunks shouted. Trunks started up his Camaro and drove out of the mile-long road that lead to the main road. They drove for twenty-five minutes before pulling up outside of their favourite take out place.

* * *

"Hey, Mrs M, as a doctor can you tell me if I'm overweight or not?" Serena asked Mrs Mizuno. The doctor sighed at Serena.

"I've already told you to call me by my first name, Serena. Just call me Saeko. And if you want, I can give you a proper BMI right here." she smiled at Serena who looked thankful. "Right this way. Amy, go and phone your friends' houses and ask their parents if they're allowed to stay the night. If that's okay with you girls?"

"Yeah!" Mina and Serena shouted in unison. Serena followed Saeko to her medical room. It was pretty much a nurse's office. While Saeko conducted measurements on Serena, Amy and Mina were going to walk to Mina's and Serena's house to get clothes, despite being offered clothes by Amy. They were going to the mall together and they were gonna have a blast.

The ten minute walk to Serena's house was refreshing for the girls, and Serena had personally asked them to get her money from her piggy bank. They knocked the door to be answered by Sammy. He was a little embarrassed around Amy because Serena had told her that Sammy had a crush on her.

"Hey, Sammy, we're just here to pick up some of your sister's stuff." Mina said and was then greeted by Mr. Tsukino.

"Hello ladies, here's her money and I'm sure you can pick better clothes for her than I can." he handed Amy Serena's purse and moved aside so that they could go up to Serena's room. After picking up some of Serena's clothes they headed out towards Mina's house and did the exact same thing.

After a longish walk, they returned to Amy's and handed Serena her clothes as the two blonde's went to get changed.

"Amy, take you and the girls out in my car. I won't be needing it for tonight anyhow." Saeko winked at her daughter who was thrilled to be granted this privilege by her mother.

"Oh, mom, you're the best!" Amy hugged her mother excitedly. She's always wanted permission to drive that thing without supervision, and now she could. She accepted the keys and waited for her friends to return. "Bye, mom."

"Bye, Saeko." the trio headed out. "Ugh, it's freezing out here, I should've asked you guys for a thicker coat." Mina agreed.

"Well it's a good thing we're driving then isn't it?" Amy smiled at her friend's shock.

"You're allowed to drive your mom's car?" Mina asked, clearly impressed.

"Yes, until I get my own car on my next birthday that is. And none of you have to go in the back either. There's three seats at the front." The girls were quick to get in, Serena riding in the middle.

"This is so exciting for me!" Serena yelled.

"Please don't yell, it might put me off." the blonde duo watched in awe as Amy reversed it out of the massive driveway like a pro! When she was out of the gate and onto the main road they started cheering, which she allowed.

It was a long drive into the city centre and their new school looked pretty at night-time. There was a large panel down the side which glowed in different colours. A good half an hour later they finally reached the shopping centre car park.

"So are we shopping or eating first? Either suits me." Mina asked. Amy and Serena looked at each other.

"Shopping I suppose." Amy said. The shoe shop came first. Amy bought herself a new pair of smart boots while the blondes got heeled boots and high heels, which they eventually forced Amy to buy a pair.

"Listen, guys. I don't really need too many clothes at the minute, so I'm gonna hit the sports shop." Amy said.

"Swimming section?" Serena knew her friend well, like herself, Amy wasn't much of an athlete. However, put that girl in a swimming pool and she'd blow you away. Amy nodded her head. "'Kay, we'll meet you there in ten minutes, Mina and I are gonna look at some cute summer outfits!"

* * *

"Thanks a lot." Trunks said and handed the waitress some money. They headed out into Trunks' car and drove for a little while. Until they were at the main shopping place. They got out of the car and went towards the place where they normally ate.

Inside the mall there was a place where people were allowed to sit and eat. The place didn't really serve food, it was a place where people could connect to wi-fi and chill. Despite the size of their takeout, they ate it in less than five minutes. The next thing on their Saturday to-do list was to sit there and chat for half an hour.

"Hey, did you know that I'm the 14th youngest person in our whole year group? Which is actually really young for a year group of 400 people. And I share birthdays with 3 of those 14 people."

"Nice. Since there's almost a year between us it turns out that I'm the 3rd oldest." after half an hour of talking about nothing important, they disappeared and walked along towards the bank place to get cash. It was a circular like structure in the centre of the mall where different bank companies all shared the same building, only it was like a pizza and split up into sections for each company.

As they walked up to one of the withdrawal machines, they heard gunfire, and then a lot of screaming. Uh oh, another robbery. These had been frequenting Japan lately and then when the money had been taken, the place was blown up.

"EVERYBODY STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" one of the men shouted, his face was masked with a balaclava. Now there seemed to be loads of them everywhere, surrounding the banks and the stores around it. Each of them had automatic rifles and explosive around them. Yes, these guys were the real deal, not just your escaped criminals.

The more you looked around, the more of them you could see. The police were going to have a hard time.

* * *

Amy was trying on a swimming costume in one of the changing cubicles when she heard gunfire and screaming. Quickly, she contacted the other two on her communicator. "Serena, Mina, where are you?"  
"We're still in that shop Amy. We're in the same changing cubicle. We heard it, wanna be the awesome super heroes! We'll meet you at the crime scene!"

"Well, if you're sure nobody can see you. But be quick because I'm sure they'll be in the shops now too!" Amy saw the girls nod through her communicator and shut hers off. "Mercury Eternal Power! Make Up!" she loudly whispered, as she let the soft blue water wrap around her body. She could feel the new material known as her fuku appear and wings form on her back. Finishing in her normal pose, she dispelled her wings and opened up her cubicle.

Mina and Serena did the same, bursting out of their cubicles and facing the three gunmen that were in the shop. They were shot at immediately but Venus made a barrier that blocked the bullets.

Venus pulled the small piece of love chain off of her skirt and held it on her hands. This was awesome! This would use up no power at all. Pointing it at the three men, the chain split into three and tied them all up. Moon then walked up to them and removed their weapons. The two pranced outside and in one single leap, were able to jump on top of one of the other inside building that rose slightly above the rest. Looking to their left, they say Mercury who looked up and joined them.

"You there! We don't like crime in this neighbourhood!" Sailor Moon said.

Below on the ground, Trunks and Goten looked up in confusion, they had just ascended to super saiyans as they were covered by a slight wall, they had planned to ambush the robbers. They listened to what was being said.

All guns pointed at the girls. The one who must've been the leader spoke up, "Who are you?" the trio looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, if you insist on knowing, although I'm surprised that you don't know…" The one with the orange skirt started.

"I'm Sailor Moon!"

"I'm Sailor Mercury!"

"And me, well, I'm insulted you don't recognise me. Although I'm not surprised because I'm a little different now…"  
"Cut to it, Venus!" Moon said.

"I'm Sailor Venus, or as I used to be called…I'm Sailor V!" People were oo-ing and aa-ing down below. The terrorists looked at their leader who gave the signal to open fire.

Trunks and Goten had obviously heard of Sailor V before, but they didn't think she was bullet proof. Goten, with his sunglasses and Trunks, with his scarf covering his nose and mouth, flew up to shield the guardians. However, Moon and Mercury had already leapt to the ground and were attacking the soldiers with weak attacks. Venus stayed up top and held her ground with a barrier. Two guys were hovering in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?!" she cursed at them.

"Don't worry, miss, we'll protect you." The weirdo with the scarf around his neck said. She watched as they took the bullets head on before deciding that they were stealing the spotlight.

"Get out of the way!" she pulled her love chain from her skirt and fired to chain projectiles at them which bound them together. "Stay put amateurs!" she smirked at jumped down, firing light from her right hand while keeping up her barrier with her left.

It took quite a bit of struggling to break the chain. They had underestimated her, that chain took their SSJ2 forms to even crack it. Once they were finally broke free, they went t assist, easily taking out multiple soldiers. It didn't take long at all for them to beat the terrorists. They didn't kill them though. Trunks and Goten stood aside to watch what the girls were doing. The one with the yellow skirt was generating rings of light and trapping the terrorists inside. The one in the blue was trapping them in water spheres. Despite the water they still seemed to be able to breath. 'Sailor V' was chaining them up.

As soon as they were all trapped, the police came in knowing that there was no more danger. After the police thanked the sailor guardians and the scouts had lifted their chains/rings/barriers, the scouts turned to the two mysterious guys.

"How the hell did you break out of my chain?"

"Well, I gotta admit that it took quite a lot of strength to break out of. Who are you?" the other weirdo with the sunglasses asked. Venus, feeling like taking up a leading roll, spoke up.

"We're sailor guardians. Protectors of this solar system. May I ask you the same question? Just how powerful are you?" Moon and Mercury looked at Venus. She had on a game face. Just what was she playing at? "And what's with the stupid hair?" Mercury shook her head while Moon giggled. Trust Venus to pick up on appearance.

Trunks replied, "We're just normal civilians. And power? Well, if we really wanted to, we could reduce the solar system to space dust and relieve you of your duty. So please watch what you say before you criticize us." Venus' face dropped. Holy shit, spooky!

"Excuse me, please don't mind my friend. But could I ask you a question please?" Mercury stepped forward as Venus gladly stepped back. Trunks eyed the girl, she didn't seem strong and her ki was of the average human. Trunks nodded his head. "Are you gods?" Trunks looked at her strangely.

"Well maybe we are and maybe we aren't. You can decide that one." Trunks' eyes grinned and Mercury stared in horror. One of the police officers walked up to them.

"Excuse me, but can all of you come with us downtown and answer a few questions?" The five exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry officer, we have nothing that is necessary for you to know. Apart from he fact that we're good guys. Now I suggest that you all close your eyes." Venus eyed her comrades who knew what she was up to. "Laters. Venus Blinding Light!" emitting from her body was a very powerful light, which then filled everything near them, forcing people to close their eyes. The girls rushed to the shops that they had just ran out of and slammed the door of their cubicles. Venus pressed the blue button on her communicator, contacting Mercury.

"I'm gonna buy these clothes, I'll meet you there in five." Venus giggled. "this was interesting."

"We have to be quick, they're going to be evacuating the place. They had explosives so they have to make sure the place is safe." Venus nodded and could be heard telling Serena.

"Bye!" Mina shut her communicator off. After reverting back, Amy decided that she wanted the swimming costume and paid the clerk. Thinking to herself that is wasn't a bad deal, she stood outside and patiently waited for her friends, who both had a bag in hand.

"I would ask if you wanted to go for shakes, but they're shutting the place down." speaking of which, the same officer who had came up to them last time came up to them again. He told them to leave the building. They headed back to the car park.

"That was smart of you to ask those guys." Serena patted Amy on the back.

"It would've been better if I could've got details on such a large power. I hope he was lying. Just the thought of someone having that ability sickens me. Why does _anyone,_ good or bad, need that sort of power?!"

"They don't. Let's go back anyway. I've had enough drama. Let's change the subject. So Serena, are you actually overweight?" Mina asked, grinning. Serena sighed.

"No, but I'm really close to being overweight. So that's why I'm gonna keep this running thing up!" Amy started up the engine and carefully reversed out of her space and drove out. No doubt this would've been on the news, and her mom would be worried sick.

"Serena, can you phone my mom and tell her that we're okay?" Serena did as she was asked.

"Hi there, Saeko, it's Serena."

"Are you girls okay?! Are you together?!"  
"Yes, we're safe. We're driving back now. It was really scary so we're lucky that the sailor scouts showed up when they did."

"Definitely! Fill me in on the details when you get back, I'll call yours and Mina's mothers immediately!"

"Bye!" they all shouted. Serena hung up. "Thinking on it, I wonder how many missed calls I have from my mom. My phone's still turned off…"

.

.

.

 **Hey guys. Yeah, you have every rite to be mad, It's been a month and a half I know! And I barely have any excuses this time. I'm sorry, as a writer I should be paying much more attention to my work. Oh and don't worry, I know this is Chapter 7 and still no 'M' rated stuff. But that wont be long. There hasn't been any violence or** _ **other**_ **M rated stuff yet but that's still to come. I just don't think I've gotten far enough to include that yet.**

 **Well, I will acknowledge reviews but please, if you're gonna leave a negative comment please leave advice too so that I know what's wrong with it. Thank you for reading : )**


	6. Confrontation

Raye looked frustrated, mostly because she was. This made no sense whatsoever, she hadn't predicted that they were already here, and yet she didn't get the feeling that those guys were joking. She'd already seen footage and those guys seemed to be able to endure a lot. Even bullets. _That_ was something in which she had never seen before. Taking the thoughts into consideration, she still couldn't put the few pieces together. _Nobody_ should have enough power to destroy a solar system. Nothing made sense. And what were they doing? Why did they help Mercury, Moon and Venus? Ugh…This whole thing gave her a headache.

"Raaaye." Serena's hand waved in front of Raye's face. "Deep in thought, huh?" Raye nodded her head, not bothering to change the expression that occupied her face.

"It makes zero sense. I don't understand." Raye sighed. "Easy to say that this just isn't a great morning at all." The two finished their conversation that they were having amongst themselves and turned their attention back towards everyone else. Nobody else could make any sense of the situation either. The only things being said were sentences like 'I don't understand' and 'I don't see how this could all come together'.

"Well…what _can_ we do? Fighting them doesn't seem like an option, I mean, I saw one of them deflect any bullets being shot at him with a finger. And he they both had some serious moves." Lita said.

"Yeah, and they broke out of my chain! Who does that?" Mina said.

"Them!" said Michelle. A whole quarter of minute went by before anyone else had anything to say.

"Well clearly the only thing we could deduce from this meeting was that we're probably helpless. I doubt that there's anything we can do, and really, is there any more to discuss?" Trista exclaimed. Another long period of time passed before anything else was said by anybody.

"Well, we could try talking to them in person." the wise words were spoken from Hotaru. This statement had given her the attention of everybody in the room.

"And how do we do that? How do we even get them to notice us?" Amara questioned. The question went unanswered for a few minutes and Hotaru couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed.

"Well…how about we cause a scene?" Mina suggested. She gained the looks of approval from the inners apart from Amy. The outers and Amy didn't look so sure.

"But I thought we were good guys, we're not gonna hurt people, are we?" Everyone agreed with Amy's statement.

Mina laughed, confusing everybody. "No! You thought I meant like _that?!_ Pftt, I mean make a few explosions in the air and stuff, y'know, some paranormal activity!"

"I like her suggestion guys, and it'd be a great chance to get some answers." Serena said. She turned towards Amy, hoping that the bluenette approved. She tried to read Amy's incomprehensible expression but couldn't make out what Amy was thinking.

"Well…that could work actually. However, we can't all go. Well, we can, but a lot of us should stay hidden. The ones doing the talking might need help if things get out of hand."

"Yeah, and I think that it should be Amy, Mina and Serena who do the talking considering that they were the ones who met them." Everybody seemed to be at terms with Lita's suggestion. It was sensible, because if things _did_ get out of hand, then they would be met by a few surprise attacks from the sailor scouts.

"That's agreeable." Galaxia said.

"Yes, and that way, if they're foes then they'll be unaware of out numbers, which could really do us a favour." Amy said.

"So this is it, right? 1-We hide or make a scene, depending on who we are. 2-We consult them and see what we can make of the situation. 3-It's all good, we all go home. 3.1-They fight us and we overpower them. 3.2- They fight us and we all die and then the world is destroyed. Those are my thoughts." Mina's steps were pretty accurate, all of them were possibilities.

"Well, she has a point." Serena sighed.

"The last one can't be accurate though!" Raye shouted out, to the shock of her comrades. Despite receiving many different looks from her friends, she still felt the urge to get her point out. "Look, it can't be true, I'm sure of it! I've definitely seen us alive in one of my visions. I'm 100% certain."

"Well, for the sake of us, and for the sake of this planet, I hope you're right, Raye." Hotaru said.

#############

Vegeta hastily ripped the blankets off of his sleeping son. "Wake up!" he shouted directly into Trunks' eardrums. Trunks stirred slightly and continued to sleep, much to the anger of his father. "Brat! Wake up!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, and Trunks' eyes snapped open immediately.

"Damn it, dad. Don't do that." Trunks half opened his eyes and yawned like a bear. Rubbing his eyes, he was able to get a better view of his dad and was easily able to tell that his father seemed impatient.

"You, me, gravity room. You got 10 minutes, boy." Vegeta turned around and walked out of Trunks' room. Trunks reluctantly slumped out of his bed and walked towards the neatly piled training gear that he had set out the previous night. Trunks was just about to strip and change when he sensed a ki approaching.

"Hey." Trunks glared at his friend who walked out as soon as he had walked in. Was he that much of a moron that he didn't know how to knock?

"Sorry!" Goten sniggered outside. Trunks huffed and continued to change into his training gear. He quickly raked his hair with a comb before going to the bathroom to wash up. "Hurry up. You have three and a half minutes left before Vegeta comes up here and kicks your ass!"

"Why are you even here anyway? Did my dad invite you guys over?" Trunks said, froth spilled from the sides of his mouth as he rapidly brushed his teeth. Goten sniggered again.

"Yeah, and that narrows your time down to three minutes. Hurry up because I want to train instead of hearing you choke on your god damn toothpaste." Trunks sighed, not only would he have to give up his precious time to train, but he would also have to miss breakfast because of how persistent his father was. He washed out his mouth with mouthwash before he frantically ran downstairs.

"Son! Here, quickly! I know how persistent your father can be, so ram this down your throat and hurry up." Bulma pushed two slices of buttered toast to her son.

"Appreciated, mom!" Trunks ate the two pieces with a total of eleven bites, narrowing his time limit slim. Bulma couldn't help but laugh at her son's urgency. "Bye." They rushed to the gravity room with only twenty one seconds to spare before Vegeta would've gotten mad.

"What the hell took you so long?" Vegeta snarled at his son.

"Now now, Vegeta. Go easy on him." Goku patted Vegeta's shoulder, much to the prince's annoyance.

"God dammit, Kakarot, don't tell me what to do. Brat, now that you're here I'm cranking this up to x700 of Earth's gravity, and that's a warm up. No ascending!" Vegeta snapped. "And, Kakarot, where's your other brat? He _especially_ needs to be here. The boy's gotten sloppy." Vegeta practically spat the word 'sloppy', expressing his obvious disgust for a saiyan who had seemingly lost his passion for fighting. _That_ was something which angered Vegeta, he had always known the saiyans to be a proud warrior race, and Gohan even used to be. Until he chose books over training. Oh yes, that had made Vegeta _very_ annoyed, despite Gohan not even being his son. But still, saiyans were meant to enjoy fighting, half human or not.

"Vegeta, don't say _that_." Goku said in a casual tone. Vegeta glared at the ground, if the floor was alive, it would've turned tails and ran the other way. "I wanted him to be a fighter too, but he's my son so as long as he's happy." Goku exhaled and looked at the saiyan prince, he'd been so agitated lately and honestly, Goku couldn't blame him for that. With a description of being able to harbour the same strength as Beerus himself, these guys weren't people to be taken lightly. There were at least four of them, and both Goku and Vegeta couldn't hope to defeat them all.

Goku threw an easily deflectable punch at Vegeta to try and snap him out of his staring match with the floor. "C'mon Vegeta, let's go!"

"Don't you _dare_ order me around, Kakarot!" Vegeta glared at Goku and threw a heavy punch at him. Goku dodged and the two began to go at it, following their sons' example. For them to stand a fighting chance, a _lot_ of effort would have to be put in.

#####

 **9.00pm**

Lita woke up from her nap to the sound of her communicator. She rubbed her eyes and saw that the orange light was flashing on it. _Dammit! Time to go already!_ Like everybody else, she was nervous. But at least she managed to squeeze in a few hours of beauty sleep before the whole thing would kick off. Sighing, she grabbed her communicator off of the bedside table and tapped the button. "Time to go, Mina?" she said, half-heartedly.

Mina nodded her head. "All or nothing, right?" the blonde smiled sheepishly. Lita smirked. "Besides, these things are always pretty close to each other. Since I was thirteen I've been through one weird evil event every year. And what I just said was alliteration." The blonde giggled at her own literacy skills.

"I'll meet you all at the industrial estates then. But are you sure that this is gonna work. Doesn't it seem a little cliché?" The brunette rose to her feet and started to make her bed, strapping the communicator to her wrist. She could hear the blonde sigh down the communicator as if she had heard it all before. "What?"

"Well…" Mina sighed. "It's better than nothing, right?" Lita mentally face palmed due to the fact that it was a possibility that they would be out their making fireworks for nothing. "Anyhow…" Mina drew out the word, "I also called to tell you to meet the rest of us at the industrial estates. But be careful not to let anyone see you transform, 'kay?"

"Mina, I haven't been a sailor guardian for three years and not learned _that_ y'know." Lita sighed at her friend.

"Stop sighing! Get your ass over to the industrials! See ya later." Mina drew out the word 'later', knowing that it was annoying for Lita. The communicator shut off.

"Ugh, guess I'd better get going." The brunette put on a jacket and some Timberlands before opening her door and locking it. Being an orphan, she had the whole place to herself and didn't need to worry about telling her parents where she was going. Despite the fact that the girls always complained about having to inform their parents of their whereabouts, Lita wished she had somebody to tell. Not that _that_ was what she should've been think about. Nope.

She ran down the eight flights of stairs and straight out of the entrance. The industrials were a good three or four miles away, and she wanted to get there as quickly as possible. No buses went there and she didn't bring the money for taxi fare. Screw it, she had to run. Bending down to make sure that her boots were laced up tightly, she began to run. But not long after realised that it wasn't a good idea to run in boots and a pinafore.

She squealed and tripped over, falling flat on her front. Ignoring the stares she was receiving from numerous bystanders, she picked herself up and ran towards the nearest alleyway she could find, making sure that she was the only person occupying the place. "Screw this! Jupiter Eternal Power, Make-Up!" Letting the electricity surround her and change her, she closed her eyes as her outfit disappeared and she was dressed in her fuku.

Dispelling her useless wings, she jumped on top of the small building and ran across the rooftops. Being in her guardian form allowed her physical capabilities to increase and despite being in heels, she was able to run with relative ease. She didn't care if anybody saw her right now, the only thing that mattered was getting to the industrials.

Looking ahead, the brunette say that the row of buildings came to an end and in front of them lay a road. She halted at the last building, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Oh my gosh! Is that one of the sailor scouts?"

"It is! Which one though?"

"I dunno, I think the green one's Jupiter!" she looked down to see that she had been spotted by several people, and other people were walking towards the small crowd that had began to gather. This wasn't good. She needed to disappear before she tracked to the industrials. Ugh. She took a deep breath and jumped from the rooftop to the middle of the road, and then jumped across the other half, landing on another building.

This was actually kinda fun, like an assault course or something. She made the most of it and jumped from building to building, even taking her chances and jumping atop the slightly taller ones. People were gonna have trouble seeing her. She ran, jumped and sprinted for another five minutes until seeing a sign that pointed towards the industrial estates. Even better, nobody was around these parts so she wouldn't have to worry too much about being seen.

Jumping to a taller building, she saw Sailors Uranus and Neptune running along the road. She jumped down from her spot and followed them. "Uranus! Neptune!" she exclaimed, running along side them. "Where are we meant to meet?"

Neptune turned her head. "Just around this corner, Jupiter." they ran together until they reached their destination and saw Pluto, Sun and Saturn already there.

"So are Venus, Moon and Mercury already in their positions?" Jupiter asked. Pluto nodded.

"Yes, look up there." Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune followed Pluto's hand to a high-ish building that rose slightly above the others.

"I see."

"We're waiting for Mars and then we'll begin." Sun said. Jupiter nodded and then looked around the corner she just came from to see a girl in a red fuku running towards them. "And it looks like she's here. Jupiter, we're all going to spread out. We don't want to be easily seen with our fukus of many colours. We need to spread out. Follow me everybody." Mars had just ran around the corner as she saw Sun jump from the ground up to another building and then up to a taller building.

"Hey, looks like stuff's just getting started. And Serena actually beat me!" Mars said to Jupiter. The two followed the others to where Mercury, Moon and Venus were.

"Should we start now?" Venus said. She turned her head and looked around. "Looks like there's plenty of places to hide. Remember to stay covered." Everybody nodded at Venus and all went separate ways, hiding in storage sheds and stuff.

"So, who wants to go first?" Moon looked Mercury and Venus.

"It should be you two because your attacks are based off of light. I'll use my visa to scan for any signs of incoming people." Mercury squeezed her earring and the blue visa covered her eyes. Moon and Venus exchanged glances.

"It's been a while since I've not had to hold back!" Venus grinned. "I'm going first. Venus Meteor Shower!" pointing her delicate finger in the air, Venus shot a ray of light which disappeared into the night sky. A small twinkle was spotted before about twenty rays of light started raining down. She detonated them before they touched anyone or anything though, creating highly visible explosions.

"Nice one. Now it's my turn. Moonshine Bright Light!" Sailor Moon's palms turned towards the sky as a large amount of light gathered within them. Merging together, the two balls shot beams into the sky. It was by far the brightest white light anybody had ever seen. Lightning could be seen crackling above and meeting Jupiter's hand. She was using herself as a lightning rod.

Next, the clouds above them turned blacker than the night sky and blue lightning cracked inside them. Still staying in the one spot, the lightning was easily visible and definitely suspicious considering that lightning was never meant to strike the same place twice. Jupiter was definitely doing a great job.

Now three spheres; purple, blue and gold, placed themselves in a vertical line and then exploded. All thanks to Pluto, Neptune and Uranus. This was great, those guys would be here in no time!

Everybody couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next. It was like a firework display, and everybody was contributing to the show. Next, arrows made of flames burned in the sky, detonating upon impact with the lightning.

"Hey, Moon, why are we letting them show us up?" Venus said, preparing another meteor shower in her hand. Before she fired though, three small bright lights radiated above them, growing brighter and brighter. One was red, one was yellow and one was orange and they could only guess that Sun was behind this, probably using the gems that orbited her body.

The lights grew really bright before firing streaks of light into the air. The gems simmered down and went back to the direction that they guessed Sun was in. "Okay then, I suppose I'll have a turn…" Mercury started. Pointing her finger in the air, bubbles stared to shoot out of them, staying in random places. "Venus, Moon." Mercury said. The blonde duo nodded, filling the blue bubbles with white and yellow light. The ones filled with white light glowed blue because of the contrast of the bubbles. Blue and yellow bubbles filled the air.

Mercury's visa was detecting something, so she sent bubbles to everybody to tell them to cease their actions. "They're here." Venus, Moon and Mercury exchanged glances. The sky above ceased to emit lightning and the black clouds faded away. Jupiter had stopped her signal.

"It's time." Moon bit her lip. Glancing towards the sky, a white meteor seemed to be heading towards them. Venus made an orange sphere, encasing them within it for defensive purposes. The meteor landed in front of them, surprisingly not colliding with the shield or causing an explosion. Venus lowered the shield. The three of them exchanged glances. The meteor wasn't a meteor, but a very strangely dressed man. _This_ wasn't one of the guys they had crossed paths with at the mall. Venus and Moon tried to stifle a laugh.

"The Great Saiya-man has arrived!" the man began to strike some strange poses. "In the name of justice…" he made another pose, "I will destroy evil!" He smirked at the three girls in front of him, they were probably awestruck. But instead, the two blondes burst out laughing while the bluenette looked at him as if he had tentacles growing out of his back. He frowned.

"W-wait! Gr-great Saiya-man?" Venus laughed. Trying to regain her breath, she said, "You're that guy who used to sometimes steal my spotlight when I was fighting crime. Sorry, but you weren't exactly who we were looking for." It was true, a few years ago whenever Sailor V fought crime, the Great Saiya-man swooped in and stole her spotlight, much to her annoyance. It saved her a job at least but she liked the appreciation of the citizens.

"Sailor V. Long time no see!"

"I see you _still_ haven't grown out of your stupid poses and your ridiculous outfit!" she smirked at the man, his mouth looked sad. His eyes and head were concealed so she couldn't make out his whole expression.

"My outfit conceals my identity! Anyways, without your mask anyone could recognise you!" Venus smirked at the remark.

"No they couldn't. You'd never recognise me as a civilian. I'm a completely different person!" Mercury put a hand over Venus' shoulder, telling her that they were straying from the point.

"I'm sorry, but we were looking for two other people. We're not a threat, so there's really no need to fight us." Mercury said to Gohan. Before he opened his mouth, he spotted two golden streaks flying through the air.

"Well, they're here." The sailor guardians glanced up at the sky and saw two golden streaks heading straight for them. Venus activated another shield in case of impact and then looked ahead of her to see that, once again, no harm had been done. The shield dissolved into the air and in front of the guardians stood another two hunky guys. This time though, they didn't have scarves or sunglasses on. Their faces were hard to make out but they looked very similar with the spiky blonde hair and the teal eyes.

"Hey, big bro!" One of them said to Saiya-man. The other blonde glared at him and Saiya-man also turned his head although his expression was unknown. The one who had said it just looked away. Not that it made a difference.

"Saiya-man has Saiya-siblings?" Moon said in a sarcastic tone. "Well that's good, because we can ask all of you super powered weirdos then. Well…Saiya-man's the real weirdo, but you get my gist." The two blonde guys laughed.

"I presume you came because you got our signals." Mercury said. This was the first serious sentence of the conversation. She wanted nothing more but to get her precious information.

One of the blonde guys looked at Mercury. "Yes. Why did you do that? Are you trying to cause trouble?" Trunks asked. Venus shook her head.

"That's a stupid question. When has Sailor V ever caused anyone trouble? But really, it was us that wanted to ask _you_ that question." Venus caught Trunks' eyes and held them there with her own. Her cutting eyes actually made him feel uneasy, not that he let her know that.

"That's a stupid question. We helped take out the terrorists. I don't see why you would think we want trouble." Venus continued to glare at him until Mercury spoke up.

"Yesterday, after you helped us with the terrorists, we told you that we guarded the solar system. And then you told us that you have enough power to easily destroy the solar system." Saiya-man frowned at Trunks. Why would he do that? That was idiotic and something that was completely uncalled for.

Trunks broke the stare with Venus and looked at Amy. "Yeah, sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head and looked sheepishly at his feet, knowing that Gohan was gonna give him a stern telling off or something.

"The thing is, I don't doubt your word. So, do you really have that much power? Enough power to be able to destroy a planet. A solar system?" Mercury said. She seemed so confident despite how nervous they were in front of these guys. Trunks exchanged glances with Gohan and Goten.

"Yeah, we all do. Don't take this the wrong way, but we have _more_ than enough power to destroy a galaxy and a lot more." Gohan told them, he didn't have enough time to reassure them that they weren't enemies though. Mercury's confidence levels plummeted down. No way! Nobody should have the ability to do something so awful!

Mercury gave a mental command to her visa to scan the three people standing in front of her. Unbeknownst to them, Mercury was going to obtain all of their statistics.

"Okay then. I was gonna ask if you were some of the four people who were coming to take over the earth. But if you're really helping the people out, then what's your game? _Nobody_ should have that sort of power. It's a horrible thing to have. The power to destroy things…It's…it's completely unnecessary!" Venus shouted. Moon and Mercury could tell that she was disturbed by this.

"Listen! We're _not_ your enemy. If we were, then we'd have destroyed Earth already! And what are you still standing on? We're not bad people. We've saved Earth multiple times!" Venus listened to what Gohan had to say, which seemed to calm her down a bit.

"So you're kinda like us then?" she said, a little quieter than usual. Gohan nodded his head.

"But can I ask, how do you know about those people who are coming to take over earth?" Gohan said. Venus stared, not knowing whether or not she should answer his question. Now that the thought of them being bad was out of the way, there wasn't really much need to be fearful of them. But their identities had to remain a secret, and she didn't want to accidentally give them a hint as to who they were. And she didn't really want them to know how many of them there actually was.

"We know a psychic." Moon said. Decent answer. "And yourselves?"

"Well, we know a _lot_ of people I guess." Goten said. The two groups of three stood in silence for a very long ten seconds.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way-" Venus began. But she was interrupted by a panicked sounding Mercury.

"Incoming!" Mercury shouted. Almost as quickly as the word escaped her lips, they were hit by a meteor. It was lucky that Venus had deployed her shield and the three guys had risen their ki.

"What the hell was that?" Venus shouted, slowly opening her eyes to see a girl with large baby pink feathered wings standing on the other side of the roof. She had pink hair and teal eyes that seemingly showed no emotions. Her hair was in two long pigtails at the back which reached down to her mid-calves. What disturbed the sailor scouts though, was that she had a white sailor collar with a black stripe. She had an ahoge on top of her head. She wore a white skirt with a black stripe circling the material. Her gloves were white and elbow length, also only covering a small part of her hand. She wore black bracelets on top of her gloves and the top of her gloves was a black band. Her white knee-high heels were adorned with black straps at the top and see-through purple stockings sprouted from her boots to her thighs. Her chest was covered by a curved strapless white cupped brassiere with the underneath being black. This revealed her stomach flat stomach.

"Identities confirmed. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon." she said in a monotonous voice. Turning her head around, she pressed her earring and a pink thin visa appeared across her eyes. "Scanning." she turned around slowly. "More guardians confirmed. Sailors Jupiter, Mars, Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Sun are surrounding the area."

"Who the hell are you?" Sailor Moon shouted. Teal eyes bore into sapphire ones as Sailor Moon and this strange girl stared each other down. The girl's face still remained emotionless though. "It's very rude to ignore people!" Sailor Moon spat. She glared at the girl, who's expression mimicked a robot. The girl's visa disappeared and she walked towards the group. Gohan, Goten and Trunks shifted to defensive stances.

"I am not a threat." the girl spoke calmly. Her height was on par with Jupiter's and Uranus's. She was about 5'8". Mercury's visa beeped again.

"Here comes another three." Mercury said.

"Don't panic. We are not a threat." The strange girl said. The group, and the sailor guardians who were now practically exposed, gazed at the sky and saw another three meteors. "I do not know why they are travelling so slow." The pinkette said, although it was clear that they were quite far out in space and were travelling at high speeds. They didn't have more than a few seconds to think about the situation though, because the other meteors were girls…with wings.

One of them had long blonde hair that reached her mid-calf and happy, red eyes. She had a royal blue sailor collar with a white stripe and her brassiere had blue curved cups with a white bone. Her skirt was also royal blue with a cloudy white stripe in the middle. Her knee-length boots had black laces that matched the colour of her choker. Like the other girl, she had a black choker and a black ribbon hung from the back of it and reached her knees. Her feathered wings were the purest of whites. She also had the same gloves and bracelets as the pinkette.

The next girl in line was one of the most beautiful women to ever exist. Her face adorned a sarcastic pout. Her hair was back-combed and a few strands hung on her forehead. She had a plait across her forehead. She had tanned skin and lilac-grey eyes although they were more grey than lilac. Next was her attire, a light lilac curved brassiere with a grey bone covered her breasts. Her attire was even more revealing than the others'. Her light grey skirt was shorter than the others' and to top it off, it was also transparent. She was wearing dark grew panties, that was clear to see. She wore grey-transparent stockings that reached her mid-thigh and then a lilac wire took over and hooked onto her underwear. Her high heels were grey. She wore lilac-grey elbow length gloves which only covered a portion of her hand. The gloves had a lilac band at the top and lilac bracelets on each wrist. Her hair started off as a lighter lilacv-grey and gradually got darker as it reached her calves. Her wavy hair suited her. Her feathered wings were coloured lilac grey along with her choker, which was the same as the other two's apart from the colour.

The last one was different from the other. If somebody was asked to pick the odd one out in the group then there was no doubt that it would be her. First of all, her chest and torso was covered by a long, strapped top that kind of looked like a sexy nightgown. It was white and the straps that tightened the garment beneath her breasts and went up beneath her sailor collar were a deep purple. Her sailor collar was also purple with one white stripe. She had heeled purple knee-length boots that, when they reached the knee, bent down into a V-shape. She wore black stockings that went up to her mid-thighs, and then a thick golden band covered the tops. Her choker was yellow and so was the ribbon that hung from the back of it. She had violet hair which was kept in a plait that reached her mid-back. Atop the plait was a smallish odango and she didn't really have a fringe, her hair waved diagonal ways, partly covering her forehead. However, the main thing that was different from her, was that her wings were transparent and more circular, with a few spikes at the end. There were no feathers and they were black. Black-transparent.

The four newcomers stood together and looked at the group standing in front of them.

"I wonder, how long would it take us to rip these sailor guardians to shreds?"

.

.

.

 **AN. Sorry guys. I know that the way I describe the appearance of characters is pretty crappy. I'm not the best at descriptions but picture them how you like. I'd really like to thank those of you who are still reading my story. The character appearances are based off of the angeloids from Heaven's Lost Property (Sora no Otoshimono) but I won't be using the storyline or anything, I just used the characters for skill and appearance. The girl who is always pouting or smiling sarcastically is meant to have the facial expressions of Mikako Satsukitane. I won't reveal the rest because it'd be a sort of giveaway for the next chapter.**

 **Yet again, I'm sorry for how long it's taking me to update things and I'd like to encourage reviews, criticism or not, to go ahead. Just a heads up though...In the future my 'new' characters are going to be a bit disruptive and won't act how DBZ/SM characters normally would. And also my pairings are not common, I just brainstormed...hehe**

 **And if any of you have ever read TGS by Megakat, then I go suggest you browse the profile because guess what…Megakat is re-writing TGS. Brilliant author/brilliant stories/brilliant pairings. If you haven't read The Golden Stranger then I suggest you go and do so now.**

 **Thanks for reading this incredibly whiny and AN, and thanks for reading my story. Hope to see you in the next chapter. Byeee XD.**


	7. New Transfer Students?

**Chapter Eight**

Before school started, Mina sat in her homeroom class contemplating the events of the previous night. She didn't know what to make of it, the girls hadn't attacked them, but they'd just flown away after interrupting their meeting with the other guys. And still, she didn't know what to make of _their_ situation either, after all, she had never know anyone with the power to destroy galaxies and solar systems at will.

Class started in half an hour but she still wasn't the first one there. A few other students occupied the classroom but not a great load. Sighing, she tapped her pencil on the desk, just waiting for class to start.

"Will you cut that out?" a familiar voice said. She turned her head to her left and saw Lita raising an eyebrow at her. _Weird…_ she thought, _I never saw her come in._

"How long have _you_ been there?" The blonde said, slightly alarmed at the brunette's unexpected appearance. Lita chuckled at her friend.

"Only for half a minute, but you didn't even say 'hello' to me so I figured you were spacing out, airhead." Although, Lita was fully aware of why her friend was out of it. It was a _lot_ to dwell on and nobody knew where the 'angels' were. Last night they had exposed the scouts in hiding, interrupted the discussion and then had the nerve to fly off with no explanation whatsoever.

"I get it. It's quite a handful to think about, isn't it? But you shouldn't worry, because when was the last time that evil actually beat us? I mean, dying and not coming back." Lita said, trying to comfort her friend. Lita walked over to her friend's shared desk and sat beside her in Trunks' seat. She watched Mina slump back on her chair before the blonde decided to give an answer.

"Queen Beryl, Silver Millenium." Mina groaned, before sitting upright again and then resting her head on the desk. Lita rolled her eyes, shunning her friend's negative view on things.

"Well think about it, those were our _past_ lives, Mina. And we're a lot stronger now. And with the help of those hunks, although I _totally_ exclude the Great Saiya-man from that list, I think we have a fighting chance!" Lita shook her friend's shoulder, trying to persuade her to loosen up a bit was going to be hard, but comforting people was something she was extremely good at. It was annoying that her comforting skills weren't having an effect on Mina. A smile formed on her lips when Mina cracked a giggle.

"I'm going to the bathroom, care to join me?" Mina asked her friend, sitting upright and standing up. Lita nodded her head. "But still, it's not like Saiya-man's ugly or anything, but his fashion sense is disturbing." The girls smiled and walked out of the classroom, ditching their bags.

* * *

"I'm actually doing okay for time!" Serena said to herself as she walked to school, the bell would ring in seven minutes and she only had three minutes left to walk to school. But still, her classroom was on the fourth floor so it was a possibility that she would be a few minutes late. If she quickened her pace then she would be able to make it on time…maybe. Ami would probably be up in the classroom praying that she would make it on time, and Serena didn't want to let her down.

Two minutes later she walked through the school gates and bolted towards the entrance. She was basically the only person on the grounds and not in class. She glanced at her watch which told her that there were only three minutes until the bell went off. She could make it if she used the elevator. Although it was only meant to be used by teachers or disabled students. Nobody would notice…

The elevator was already on the ground floor so the it was only a matter of going up. She repeatedly pressed the '4' button and closed it. Two minutes 'til the bell…she would make it on time but only just. Finally the doors opened on the fourth floor and she bolted out of the elevator and to her classroom, being careful not to slip or bump into anything while rounding the two corners.

Serena ran past the classroom and then backed up. In front of her she could see a shadow on the ground which was going to round the corner so she had to be quick.

Making it through the doorway she quickly walked to her desk at the front of the classroom.

"Serena, you really need to try to make it on time! You have thirty seconds to spare, and I saw you running across the school grounds." Amy scolded her friend.

Serena scratched the back of her head and grinned. "It's better than being late!" Serena giggled and quickly fished out her textbooks and placed them on her desk, just before Son-sensei walked in the room, followed by another student.

"Good morning, class." he spoke up. He tried to ignore the majority of the girls in his class staring up at him with dreamy eyes. Nonetheless, he looked troubled, but it didn't look like it was the girls' excessive staring that was bothering him.

Amy and Serena exchanged serious glances before their eyes darted back towards the student standing at the front of the class with Son-sensei. "And we also have a new student. Please, introduce yourself." he said. Everybody's attention turned towards the girl with the blank expression. Amy and Serena looked horrified and slightly intimidated at the sight of her.

"Good morning. My name is Cassidy Nave and I look forward to being in this class." her voice didn't hold any emotion to it, but wasn't quite monotonous. Her hair was a baby pink colour and she had an ahoge on her head. Bangs framed her face and two thin pigtails reached her knees. Her face was plain and expressionless. She walked towards her assigned desk behind Amy and Serena and took her seat. The girls exchanged glances again and decided that they would hold a formal discussion later on. Even so, this wasn't expected.

* * *

"Good morning, class!" Miss Tamaki smiled cheerfully at her students. All of the class repeated the phrase and Trunks and Mina sat in an awkward silence.

"Now, before I call out the register, I would like you all to meet the two students who are standing at the front of the class." Mina looked up from her desk to take a look at the newbies. She didn't expect to see what she saw. Neither did Lita, Trunks or Goten.

"My name is Casin Brea. I think that I'm going to meet all the right people here." The girl speaking had long lilac-grey hair that reached her mid-calves and got darker the further down it went. She had tanned skin and her face was stuck in a kind of sarcastic expression.

"My name's Muro Daya!" this girl had long blonde hair that was tied with two ribbons near the bottom that separated the bottom into two bits. Her hair reached her mid-calves and she had a happy, determined expression on her face.

"Is that all you wish to say, Muro?" Miss Tamaki asked the girl. Like a child, the girl closed her eyes, still bearing her grin, and nodded her head. "Take a seat, girls." Miss Tamaki said. There was one desk in the middle of the classroom that wasn't taken by anybody, so the girls sat together. If Trunks wasn't blocking the way, then Mina and Lita would've exchanged glances. The two, especially 'Casin', were getting lots of stares of admiration. As the lesson went on, the four were only able to wonder what the hell was going on…

 **District Eleven High School, Luncheon**

Because they school had such a vast amount of students, Lita and Mina weren't able to locate Serena and Amy at the interval so they had to wait until lunchtime to meet up. Sitting at a table and eating their lunches, the four present guardians explained the current situation.

"One of the winged girls was in our class today." Amy told the group. Mina and Lita didn't look surprised, which made Amy wonder for a second.

"Yeah. But it was really weird because she didn't have wings. At first I thought that it wasn't the same person, but the resemblance was far too high to be a coincidence." Serena backed up Amy and, like her friend, expected Mina and Lita to be surprised.

"Well, _two_ of them transferred to our class. Try to top _that_!" Mina said, somewhat looking triumphant despite the situation. It wasn't too strange to expect a bit of strangeness from Mina though.

"It's true. It was the blonde one and the tanned one. But that leaves one more. Which one was in your class?" Lita said.

"It was the one with pink hair. The one who was acting like a robot on our first encounter. Ugh, we need to see Raye or Michelle. Surely one of them'll be able to make it a bit clearer for us." Serena sighed and rested her head on the table. She was the first one to finish her lunch, as always. Mina shook her shoulder.

"C'mon Serena! Lighten up a little, would ya? It's unlikely that these 'angels' are the four evil guys. In fact, I'll bet you that they're not." Mina tried to cheer Serena up and the bun-head sat up a little and looked her near twin straight in the eyes.

"Then who _are_ they?" Serena sounded like a zombie and Mina was fed up with all of the depression and agitation. Right now, lightening up the atmosphere was something that she needed to try and do.

"None of us know that. But, to relieve you of your stress, we'll hit the arcade after school today. We'll even invite everybody else. In fact, Raye will be on her lunch break too, so I'll contact her right now."

"But Mina…What if she's with somebody?" Lita frowned.

"She'll be fine, she told me her lunchtime agenda. She'll be in the school yard right now, sitting under the sakura tree eating her lunch. She eats alone which is kinda sad…" the blonde sighed, pressing the red button on her communicator to contact Raye. She remembered very well what Raye had told her a year ago, and Mina wasn't somebody to forget things like that.

"Hey, Raye!" Mina smiled cheerfully at her friend. Raye looked confused to say the least.

"What's wrong? Why are you calling me?" Raye asked, concerned.

"I'll be back in a second, you guys. I left something in homeroom." Amy said. Standing from her seat.

"What is it? Now you need to go up four floors to your class? I'll come too." Lita said. The two headed off to walk to Amy's classroom, all the way up to the fourth floor.

As the two girls exited the canteen area, Amy answered Lita's question. "I want to get my computer and run an analysis on the angels. I have some data stored on my visor but I'd be able to process it better if it was on the computer." Lita raised her eyebrows at Amy, ultimately confused.

"Do you really bring that to school everyday?" the brunette asked the bluenette. Amy nodded her head.

"I take it everywhere I go. Just in case." Lita accepted the answer and the two continued to walk up the stairs until they reached the fourth floor.

"I actually don't know where your homeroom is. Mine's on the other side of this floor altogether." The two walked in silence the rest of the way until they reached Son-sensei's homeroom classroom. Lita took the risk of walking in, despite the fact that it wasn't her classroom and could get into trouble if she was caught. She received multiple stares from the students who were eating in the classroom although she ignored them all and waited for Amy to get her computer.

Amy nodded her head at Lita to tell her that she got it and the two walked out of the classroom and turned left towards the staircase. Coming up the staircase was Son-sensei himself, so Lita sighed when she realised how close she was to getting into trouble.

"Amy, where do you think we should go to run the analysis? Will the canteen be okay or not?"

"Well I'd rather go somewhere where there's less chance of me being spotted. The grounds would be a good place and I'd appreciate your company. We don't really need to tell the other two right now." Lita nodded her head and the two walked down the many flights of stairs and out of the bottom door.

The girls walked side-by-side to a bench in the ground and Amy tapped her earring. The blue visor covered her eyes and then she activated her computer.

"I'd really appreciate it if you could keep a look out, Lita."

"Sure, just do your thing." Lita acted casual as Amy sat running multiple scans and analyses.

"The data shows that the girls in our classes and the angels we saw the other night are the same people. But there's still another one. And she could be anywhere. I'm not picking up any matches in the area so she's elsewhere. But I don't know where _elsewhere_ is." Amy furrowed her brows and squinted her eyes at her computer screen. "If only I was able to get a bird's eye view of the area. I'm betting that if three of them are here, then the other can't be too far." Amy gritted her teeth, closed her computer and rid herself of her visor.

"Well she'll probably come to us like the others unless…" Lita just had a theory that could answer the question. Amy looked at Lita as if to tell her to continue. "They could be here to investigate us. Remember when the one with pink hair first came down and was able to locate all of us despite the fact that we were hiding? Well maybe she could do your trick and be able to identify us, you know?" The bluenette looked at Lita in total awe, and a smile couldn't help but creep up her face.

"That's an excellent thought! And then that would mean…"

"That the other one must be at Infinity Academy, investigating Akira, Trista, Hotaru, Amara and Michelle." Lita finished, a triumphant smile forming on her face.

"But that would mean that they don't know the whereabouts of Raye, or maybe they're just not concerned. In fact, thinking on it, if they were concerned about her then maybe one of them would've attended T.A. I don't know what to make of this."  
"Well, you know what they say; if you dunno what to do, tell your friends. And yes, I made that up completely off of the top of my head."

* * *

 **Infinity Academy, Luncheon.**

On lunchtimes, Michelle and Amara would meet up with Akira and Trista to eat lunch. Since the school was an escalator school, the two pairs were able to meet whenever they liked, despite the fact that Akira and Trista were in university and Amara and Michelle were doing college courses. If Hotaru wanted to, then she could join them too, but she rarely did.

Hotaru Tomoe, the founder's daughter, walked down the many steps to the grounds. Unlike District Eleven, Infinity Academy had roughly sixty storeys because of the escalator system. Being at middle school level, Hotaru's canteen was nearer the middle of the school. The older the pupils, the higher the facilities. Today was going to be one of the rare days that she spent her lunchtime with the other sailor guardians. Presuming that they would be in their usual spot, Hotaru walked in the direction of the fountain.

Walking along the path she saw a girl who was heading in her direction. Probably another student, as the girl got closer, the uniform became more clear and it was obvious to tell that she attended the school. Hotaru thought nothing of the girl, and as they were so close to each other, the girl stopped, immediately gaining Hotaru's attention.

"You are Hotaru Tomoe." the girl stated, meeting the eyes of Hotaru.

"Yes, I am." Hotaru did not seem suspicious of the girl at first, pinning her as just a regular student who would probably ask her if she was the founder's daughter, a common thing to happen. But when Hotaru got a good look at her face, she was able to tell that this girl was familiar. But where did she recognise her from?

"You are…Sailor Saturn. A guardian of death and destruction." Hotaru's eyes widened in horror, and her mouth formed the shape of an 'o'. Yes, this was the girl from that night. The girl whose wings weren't feathered.

"H-how did you…And you're that girl from-"

The girl pulled no expression, and then continued to walk as if Hotaru wasn't there.

Hotaru tried to process what had just went on, when she heard a voice shouting her name, and saw somebody running towards her.

"Hotaru! Hotaru! Are you okay?" a panicked voice sounded. It was Michelle, closely followed by Amara, Trista and Akira. Michelle finally reached her. "I got strange vibes from my mirror when I saw that girl. Was she talking to you? Where is she?" Hotaru looked behind her, but the girl was nowhere to be seen.

#####

 **District Eleven High School**

Ten minutes before the class bell was about to ring, Mina and Lita were walking up to class together. Lita had told Mina that she had something to tell her after school, and didn't want to say it at school in case the conversation was overheard.

In the classroom, Trunks and Goten were already seated so the two couldn't sit together and talk. Walking in front of Mina and Lita were the two new girls of their classroom. Muro walked behind Casin and towards her seat while Lita walked in front of Mina. They were basically walking in a line of four.

Suddenly, Muro bent down to tie her shoe lace, much to the annoyance of Lita. The girl looked like she was having a bit of trouble with it. She was taking forever, and couldn't seem to get it. At this point, Casin was already seated and staring at Muro with that stupid, smug expression on her face.

The blonde fell backwards, unable to finish tying her lace. Everybody in the class started laughing at her, even Trunks and Goten. The poor girl looked flustered, but Lita offered her a hand up.

"Thanks! You're super nice!" she said, smiling at Lita. The girl eagerly took her hand and let Lita pull her up, but then cringed when a little static ran through her hands.

Lita inwardly cursed herself for this happening. Sometimes she couldn't help it. It wasn't _her_ fault though, but nobody thought anything of it when it happened. A little bit of static wouldn't hurt anyone. Unlike the other people though, Muro scowled at Lita.

"So it's _you_ , then." she yelled, yet again gaining the attention of the class. Lita frowned, wondering if her identity had been acknowledged by the other girl. Unexpectedly, Muro flipped backwards and tried a very advanced martial arts move on Lita, which the latter was able to block.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Lita shouted. All eyes were on the two girls.

"Going up against Lita ain't a smart thing to do!" One of the boys said, Lita recognised him as one of the boys who went to her old middle school, the one that she had left to go to Juuban. Lita glared at the boy and then turned around to face her assaulter.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." Lita said, glaring at the girl. Lita wasn't the only one glaring, Casin rose from her seat.

"Muro! _Not_ here!" Casin didn't really shout, but just amplified her voice a little. Shouting wouldn't have suited her anyway.

Muro turned around and looked at Casin, and then back at Lita. "I-I'm so sorry! I just thought you were someone else!" The blonde girl rushed, and then bowed multiple times repeatedly chanting 'I'm sorry'.

"Whatever, just go back to your seat." Lita replied, raising her eyebrows. She sighed and took her seat beside Goten. He inwardly admired her skill. Even though he was strong, he didn't use such advanced moves in combat, and, if Trunks ever came at him with that move unexpectedly, he probably wouldn't have been able to block it.

"I'm surprised you were able to block such an advanced move like that." he said to her. She turned her head and blushed.

"W-well I train a lot, have done since I was a kid." she replied, unable to stop the smile from taking shape.

"Me too. I started training when I was three."

"That's pretty young. Who trained you?" she asked. She tried to avoid staring directly at his eyes for long periods of time, but she couldn't help it. He was actually kinda cute.

"My parents. My mom did at first. And then my dad. My dad's a lot better than me though. Did your parents train you?" he was starting to get into the conversation. Talking with girls wasn't really a thing he did regularly, but a conversation with a person who was well educated in the martial arts was pretty intriguing for the young saiyan.

Lita's smiled faded away, she didn't like where this conversation had ended up. "Well…You see my parents are…They're-"

"Afternoon, class! Seeing that I'm early, we can start earlier!" Miss Tamaki smiled, gaining moans and groans from the students in her class. Lita inwardly thanked the interruption, not wanting to tell this boy, who's name she had forgotten, about her deceased parents. "Cheer up! You could be stuck with any other teacher, and the majority of them are boring…I shouldn't be telling you that, though. Books out!"

#####

Gohan couldn't help but feel uncomfortable teaching a person who was very possibly an enemy. Although, she seemed to be working pretty well, solving the equations almost as soon as he had wrote them up. This was his first _proper_ day teaching them, and he could already tell that two students excelled. Mizuno was one of them, with an IQ that exceeded his own, he wasn't surprised. The other was Nave, the new girl. Well, they were all new to the school, but Nave hadn't attended any local schools and was apparently foreign.

Still, he hadn't had the chance to consult with Goten and Trunks about them, although he wanted to be seem with Goten as little as possible. Talking to his brother a lot could look bad on him as a teacher. Even so, the other ones could be in the school as well although he hadn't saw them. His attention was turned elsewhere when he heard a loud groan and a head smack on a desk. He turned around and saw Mizuno try to prompt Tsukino up.

"What's going on here?" he said to them. Serena hated being sat at the front of the class. It was a nightmare come true which meant that she couldn't eat in class. Serena quickly lifted her head to see Son-sensei, staring directly at her. "Is everything okay, Tsukino?" Gohan referred to his pupils by their last names.

"U-um I'm fine." she mumbled, a little embarrassed.

"That's great, then you should carry on solving these equations." Serena brought her pencil back to her paper and continued to solve the sums that she had written up. Serena had copied up the sums almost as quickly as Amy, but she hadn't solved them. Amy was solving them without reading them over. At first she had thought that this teacher would be cool because of how young he was, but she was mistaken.

####

 **After School.**

"Gee, that Son-sensei sure is boring." Serena sighed, looking down at her feet. "But I'm still surprised that he was able to make up all of that maths crap off of the top of his head."

"Well of course he can, Serena. With an IQ that high, you shouldn't be surprised. I can do it too." Amy smiled.

"OMG guys, shut up. I _hate_ maths so would you quit talking about because I might get nauseated." Mina complained, nudging Amy and Serena.

"Is the arcade really the best place to discuss things?" Amy inquired.

"Well sure it is! We'll be relaxed while talking about a stressful thing." Lita said, winking.

"And besides, that's where the command centre is. _Is_ there a better place?" The guardians turned round to see Artemis, walking on a wall beside them.

"Artemis! When did you get here?" Mina said to her cat roommate.

"I was waiting for you." The four girls and the cat walked to the arcade where Raye was waiting for them. Artemis crawled into Mina's schoolbag knowing that he would get kicked out if Andrew saw him.

"Hey, Artemis. Where's Luna?" Serena asked.

"She's supposed to be with Raye." the girls walked in and were greeted by Raye and then Andrew.

"Hi, Andrew!" Serena beamed, walking up to him. The others walked towards Raye and saw Luna's head sticking out of Raye's bag.

"Hey guys. Should we go down to the command centre or what?" she said. Lita, Mina and Amy looked uneasy at the suggestion.

"It'd be a bit suspicious if we just walked in and then disappeared. I think we should play some games to pass the time." Mina winked, and then went to play Dance Dance Revolution. Needless to say that Mina was the bees knees at this game and could beat all of her friends at it with ease.

Mina could feel somebody watching her. In fact, she knew it. Behind her, somebody was standing and staring, and it was bugging the hell out of her because she didn't know.

"Don't get so paranoid, goldilocks!" A beautiful, friendly voice sounded. Inwardly, Mina sighed a sigh of relief. With all that had been going on lately, she had assumed that it was somebody bad.

"Hey, Michelle. What brings you here? Did you hear about the meeting?" Mina said, panting a little. Gee, this game was tiring.

"Yes, Raye told us to come." It was pretty stupid of her not to inform them like she had Raye. Still, now that the others had arrived, Luna would probably cancel the power so that the place would close…

"Okay everyone! Technical difficulties! The arcade will be closing now!" Andrew said. A lot of annoyed customers sighed and walked out, and so did the sailor guardians. "Well, at least I don't have to work the rest of the night…" Andrew sighed, and proceeded to close the arcade.

When it was finally closed and Andrew started to walk home, the scouts stood by the door. A control pad appeared out of nowhere and Luna pushed a few buttons on it to open the doors again. Artemis took the lead and went towards the main Sailor V game machine and typed in a button combination.

A stairway opened up in the floor and the guardians went down as the felines closed the doors.

"It's been a while since we've been here. Now, down to business!" Serena said, taking a chair and sitting on it.

"It's like the good old days." Lita winked. "So Amy, could you get all that stuff you were doing earlier onto the big screen?" Amy nodded.

* * *

Gohan, Goten and Trunks sat in Goku's house, along with the latter and his wife. They didn't really want to pester Vegeta right now, knowing that he would rather be working his ass off in the gravity room than having petty discussions about possible enemies. The same could probably be said for Goku, only Chi-Chi had instructed him to stay.

"And because I'm teaching the class, it's not like I'm able to confront her. But she was just acting normal, aside from the fact that she never spoke to anyone." Gohan sighed.

"Well, if they're going to make your job harder, Gohan, then you need to teach them a lesson!" Chi-Chi screwed. Interfering with Gohan was not something she would take lightly. He was her pride and joy, and may the gods have mercy on the eardrums of those who dared cross him.

"Loosen up Chi-Chi. So, you said that there was four on the night you first met them, and only three who were at your school. So where's the other one?" Goku sighed, itching to get the conversation over with so he could go and pester Kaio-sama to let him train on his planet.

"We don't know that much. But still, we don't even know if they're the enemies. It's confusing…"Trunks complained, sinking into the chair. Out of the blue, an idea struck Goku like lightning.

"I've got it! I'll just go and ask Kaio-sama! He's sure to know!" Goku inwardly rejoiced. He would get to benefit them and go train at the same time.

"In that case then, I'll come too, dad." Gohan stood up, and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder. Well, looks like the idea of training was out of the window.

"Later, guys." Goku said, placing two fingers on his forehead and vanishing into thin air.

Kaio-sama, Bubbles and Gregory were making repairs to their house from the last time Goku had trained there. Needless to say that he was furious when two very powerful saiyans showed up. "No! Absolutely not, Goku! And I don't recall giving permission for you to bring guests! _Especially_ when I'm nearly finished repairing my house. Go home!" he shouted, puffing his cheeks in frustration.

Goku looked taken aback, but then regained his usual posture and walked over towards the Kai. "King Kai! You've got the wrong idea! We haven't come here for training. We were wondering if you could tell us who these people are." Now it was King Kai's turn to look shocked. Goku had come to his planet without wanting to train.

"O-okay. What do they look like?"  
"Well, there were four of them and they all had wings. They were travelling at incredible speed, but we couldn't sense them at all." Gohan said, stepping forward.

"Hmm… Wings…Couldn't sense them…Oh, I think I know! By any chance did one of them have black, transparent wings? And were they wearing sailor collars?" Gohan nodded ecstatically. "Hold on a second.." the Kaio-sama closed his eyes and seemed to be looking for something. "Gohan, put your hand on my shoulder." Gohan did, and saw the faces of the girls he had seen the previous night.

"That's them!" he said, stepping back.

"Who are they, King Kai?" Goku stepped forward, looking excited. "Are they strong?"

"Stop asking so many questions! Now, let me explain: these ladies are sailor guardians. Sailor guardians are deities alongside the Gods of Creation, the Kais, and the Gods of Destruction. They're know as Guardian Deities. Their duty is to protect their planet. If a planet has one of these, and the intelligent species on that planet is aware of the Guardian Deity and the 'deal', then a God of Destruction is prohibited from destroying that planet." He stopped to take a breather.

"Wow. But you still haven't answered my question, Kaio-sama. Are they strong?" Goku hyped up.

"Pipe down, Goku! I'm not finished yet. Now, as I was saying: Earth has Dende, but he is not a Guardian Deity, so Beerus is allowed to destroy Earth for a few reasons. The Earth's civilization is not aware of the Gods, Kais or Guardians and are thus labelled as an unaware species. So I'm basically saying that Beerus is allowed to destroy a planet without a Guardian Deity or without an unaware species. Earth is pretty vulnerable because it doesn't have either."

"But you still haven't answered my question Kai-"

"Shut up, Goku! I'll get to that part. They use a different kind of ki which allows them to manipulate and generate their specified elements. They're pretty strong, but they do not posses the ability to destroy planets because it's not their job. However, they're not weak at all. But they tend not to be able to do the usual stuff with ki, like flying for example. And they're not physically strong, like I said earlier, that's not what they're meant for.

"However, a ki blast from a super sailor guardian would be able to hold its own against the ki blast from a super saiyan. I know this is complicated but bare with me. Despite being able to keep up with a super saiyan, the ki blast is still unable to destroy a planet. Do you understand now?" the Kaio-sama sighed, hoping that Goku would have understood and been satisfied.

"So, they're kinda strong? But I can't spar with them?" King Kai nodded his head.

"Kaio-sama…so those girls aren't enemies?" Gohan asked politely, unlike his father.

"I doubt it. They've probably came here to team up with the guardians of _this_ solar system. But the foreign ones are at a completely different level than the ones from here. They're much stronger and much more powerful. Now I hope that I've answered any questions you have. But now you two can help me repair my house in exchange for a meal."

"I'm in!" Goku said and Gohan nodded too.

.

.

.

 **Hey guys! I hope this chapter was a little exciting or interesting at least. I made up their names using their personalities. E.g Cassidy means intelligent and Nave means Plain. Muro means stupid and Daya means kind. Casin is a name that I derived from Cashlin, which means vain and Brea means beautiful beyond belief.**

 **I'm sorry if you don't like my explanation on the three kinds of deities, but I like to think of the sailor scouts as people who won't really slow the Z warriors down. I guess I just don't like to think of the sailor scouts as being weaker than the saiyans.**

 **I apologize for my rudeness in the last chapter. I shouldn't have been so bitchy. And I guess shouldn't shun criticism, but I suppose it ain't all gonna be rainbows and smileys.**

 **I hope that how much attention I put onto my OC's doesn't bother you at all in the future, because I would like them to be very important characters.**

 **Unfortunately, the next few chapters might not be out as soon as I want them to be. Due to having to move to a completely new area that I've never been before, and the fact that I'm going to have to transfer schools, I will be on a writer's block. *cough cough* Ugh, I can feel it already. I'm kinda devastated though, I've made the best friends ever at my school and now I'm moving away…That's enough about me anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more XD.**


	8. Introductions

**Chapter Nine: Introductions**

After school the next day, Serena and Mina were tasked by their parents to go to the shopping street and buy groceries. Another day of school had gone by where the 'angels' had acted like normal students.

"Bread, rice, milk, potatoes…" Serena read out her list. Well, at least she wasn't alone in the annoying task. Well…Amy had asked them all to try and stay with another guardian as much as possible, in case one was attacked and then had some back up.

"Well, I have to get all of the healthy stuff like celery, tomatoes, beans and all that other stuff. Should we split for a while or just wait for each other? I mean, Amy said that we shouldn't really split up in public, but still…I just can't help but think that we're safe enough."

"Well, I don't wanna waste anymore of my time waiting for you, so I'm off to the store. Have fun picking veggies." Serena waved and crossed the street to the grocery store. Mina sighed and walked a little further to the veggie store. She would probably finish first and then have to help Serena with her shopping. Everybody knew how long it took the bun-head to complete a shopping task, and sometimes she didn't even get the right stuff. Honestly it was embarrassing, but still, it gave them all something to laugh at.

"Thank you for shopping here. Come again!" the clerk said. She expected that Serena wouldn't be waiting for her and was right. Mina bent down to tie her shoelace and briefly saw a figure run past her and into the store that Serena was in. Thinking nothing of it, she crossed the road to enter the store when she realised that the person who ran past her was trouble. With a gun…Great, a robbery and Sailor V couldn't even transform because she was in a crowded place. Great, just great.

Serena froze still. There was nothing that she could do, only pray that Mina would be able to stop the robbery. Or maybe even the police, but still, an appearance from Sailor V would be great. If only there was something she could do, the clerk was being held at gunpoint and she was crying, loading the cash into a bag. This guy could barely be called a strategic villain. He hadn't considered the possibility of an emergency button underneath the counter. But still, this was kinda scary.

"Stop what you're doing, right now!" A voice said. It didn't really sound serious, but had a hint of sarcasm behind it.

"Yeah! Stealing is bad!" Another voice said. It was childish. Serena turned towards the voices at the door. It was the angels! Two of them anyways. Their faces were covered with masquerade masks. Ugh, copying Sailor V. But still, this was surprising. By the colour of the wings Serena could immediately tell that it was Muro and Casin.

"Get away!" the thug said, pointing the gun at them. He shot a bullet at Muro, but she flashed a sword in front of her and the bullet was cut in half with extreme precision.

Serena rubbed her eyes, was this really happening? Muro smirked and pointed her sword at the guy.

"What the hell?" he shouted. He shot many more bullets from the pistol, but they were all sliced up with the sword that appeared to be made of light.

" _P_ lease! That won't work! And now you don't have any of those shiny metal things left to shoot at me!" Muro said. Casin sighed and shook her head.

"Bullets, Astraea." she corrected. Astraea? Was that an alias?

"Right!" she said. Delivering a blow to the thug, sending him flying to the ground. 'Astraea' stood above the man, putting one foot on his head. Serena watched and Mina watched from the outside. A news van was soon to pull up, and a crowd was gathering too.

Mina was quick to rush into the store to Serena.

"Are you okay, Serena?" she asked, although she knew that her friend wasn't really hurt. But who said that worrying was a bad thing, right?

"Yeah, but what are they doing?" she pointed in the direction of Muro and Casin. The blonde duo watched as the two winged women walked outside and into the crowd of people. Mina and Serena walked towards the door and watched the girls.

A camera was pointed in their faces, asking them questions. Casin cleared her throat.

"We would just like to let everybody know, that we know the identities of the following people: Saiya-man, the two golden warriors who were accompanying him, _and_ all of the sailor guardians! If you want your identities kept secret, then I suggest you all meet us tonight at 7.00pm, just where we met last time. If you don't show face, then we will reveal your identities to the world. This fate is inevitable! We'll see you later!" Her voice didn't have a hint of sarcasm this time, she was probably trying to conceal her identity a little.

"You still haven't answered our questions…" one of the news reporters said.

"There's no need. We only helped out here because we needed the media to spread a message. Now, if you'll excuse us…" Casin spread her wings and flew into the air, followed by Muro.

"Wow, they're flying!"

"Are they really angels?"

"Are they good guys?" these statements could be heard in the crowd. If they were normal, Serena and Mina would've been among the gaping group too. Before they even had time to blink, Casin and Muro were gone.

Mina and Serena exchanged glances, and mentally decided to hold a meeting.

#####

Trunks sat in his bedroom finishing English homework. It wasn't his _favourite_ subject, but he always came out near the top in the tests. Turning around and standing up off of the chair, he walked towards the TV and sat on the couch. His bedroom was huge, but because of this he practically lived there, especially since he had his own en suite. In his spare time he would leave to go train with his father, hang out with Goten or go help his mother in her laboratory.

Before he sat down, his room phone rang and he reluctantly walked over to answer it. He hated being interrupted. "Yes, who is it?" he said, in a half-hearted tone. He heard his mother sigh on the other end.

"I would suggest that you go and turn on your TV, son. West News. See ya later for dinner." she hung up after that which frustrated Trunks. No explanation or anything. But he knew that if he didn't, then he would get an earful from his mother.

Trunks picked up the remote and turned the TV on, flicking through the channels until he got to West News. Two winged girls were getting a camera shoved in their faces.

"We would just like to let everybody know, that we know the identities of the following people: Saiya-man, the two golden warriors who were accompanying him, _and_ all of the sailor guardians." Trunks was inclined to pay attention. How did they know his identity? His face was barely recognisable in his super-saiyan form. These girls were trouble, and he wanted to do something about them. "If you want your identities kept secret, then I suggest you all meet us tonight at 7.00pm, just where we met last time. If you don't show face, then we will reveal your identities to the world. This fate is inevitable! We'll see you later!" and with that, the girls flew into the air and flew away at great speed.

There was no doubt about it, those were the two girls who were in his class. He could tell by the wings and the hair although their wings were obviously not seen in class. So they were being threatened? After Gohan had told them that they were deities yesterday after his visit with King Kai, then he couldn't help but be a little frightened. But still, they were not physically strong. He could tell that from his experience fighting alongside the other sailor guardians. After all, he had been bound in Sailor V's chain and had found it very difficult to break out of it.

This angel, the one from his class, was really pretty though, and he just couldn't picture her being a bad person. But still, never judge a book by it's cover.

Trunks was distracted from his thinking when he heard his phone ringing. He picked up the object and swiped the screen.

"You see the news?" Goten asked, a little bit of excitement was in his voice.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be itching for a fight. I doubt they wanna fight us." Trunks said.

"Okay. I'll see you there at seven." Goten casually said, and then put the phone down. Trunks sighed decided that he didn't want to watch TV right now, so he would go train with his father.

#####

"Could the pink-haired one have scanned us or something, Amy? Maybe she can do your trick." Lita implied. The scouts were all having a meeting at Hotaru's wonderful mansion. The worry and stress in the atmosphere was almost unbearable.

"Well, I could do it on mine, so I don't see why Cassidy couldn't do it on her own one." the bluenette said. The whole group nodded their heads to show that they understood.

Akira glanced at her watch, sighing and then putting her wrist back down. "It's 6.30. I think it's about time that we head out." she said, taking out her transformation broach.

"Of course, please follow me into the garden." Hotaru said, standing up and walking towards the door. Hotaru lead her troop towards the back garden an d once everybody was out there, they were quick in whipping out the brooches and shouting their signature transformation phrases.

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Sun Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!"

"…Make Up!" after a bunch of lights and things, everybody was transformed and ready to go, easily jumping over Hotaru's garden walls with one jump.

Uranus took the lead, pouncing over roofs and getting as high as she could. She let the wind carry her as high as it could before it gently placed her back on a surface where she would run and jump again.

It didn't take long to reach the industrials at all. By the time they got there it was 6.54pm so they were pretty early. But they doubted that they were the first ones there. Still, they had to meet those girls on the same roof as last time, where they first encountered.

Right on queue, three meteors were seen shooting through the sky, two gold ones and a white one. They landed a little less than thirty metres away, and the sailor scouts covered that distance in two bounds.

"So we're not the only ones who're early?" Uranus said. "I think that introductions are necessary since there are so many of us and only three of you."

"Well, _I_ am the great Saiya-man! Protector of Justice and Destroyer of Evil, and these are my sidekicks, the golden warriors." Saiya-man said, striking his signature poses when referring to his titles.

Sailor Moon stepped forward. "Well, you should just call us the sailor scouts, or the sailor guardians. Your choice."

"Well I'm glad that you're all introducing yourselves already. That's pretty much the whole reason we called this meeting after all." The sailors and the saiyans looked up to see four people descending to the rooftop. The spokeswoman was the beautiful tanned girl with the lilac-grey hair and wings. Trunks openly checked her out, while Gohan was thankful that his helmet was covering the fact that he was blushing.

Trunks admired her lush long legs which were visible from top to bottom thanks to her transparent skirt. He also couldn't help but stare at her chest either, because she wasn't wearing very much on the top apart from a sailor collar and a bra.

She had noticed him checking her out, but she didn't care in the slightest. Instead, she smiled at him, and then turned her attention back to everybody else. "I'm sure you've wanted to know our business here for quite a long time." she spoke, her beautiful voice filling all of their ears. "But first thing's first, we're not your foes. We'd actually rather be your friends." she said.

The three half-saiyans exchanged glances and so did the sailor scouts. A pang of relief hit all of them.

"We're glad to hear that, ma'am. Now what is your business here?" Gohan said in his Saiya-man voice. None of the sailor scouts approved, and a few of them actually looked at him as if to say 'you're stupid'.

Cassidy stepped forward as Casin stepped back. The pretty pinkette opened her lips to speak in her usual calm, non-emotive voice. "We came here because there is a threat. A threat so large that us Supreme Guardians might not even have the ability to handle it by ourselves. In fact, we've come to the conclusion that we _cannot,_ and need the power of some other guardians. However, it won't be enough. And that's why we're glad that you saiyans are on this planet." she spoke, looking Gohan straight in the eyes, despite the fact that his helmet was covering them.

Casin stepped forward again, giving her sarcastic-looking smile to the group. "But it's not the half-breeds. The only ones strong enough to have a chance of taking these people on are your fathers. We sensed the ki of deities, and good old Cassidy here was able to determine that they belonged to your fathers. That's why we go to your school." In all honesty, none of them were really surprised. Thanks to Gohan and Goku's visit to King Kai, they knew that the angels weren't bad. And were able to guess that they needed help. "And because we're all going to be working together to stop the threat…"

Sailor Uranus raised an eyebrow. "We never said that we would team up with you. So what makes you think that we'll be working together?" Uranus glared at Casin, and Casin kept her smirk.

"Uranus, I'm not so sure you have a choice, _all_ of the universe is in danger of getting taken over. I'm on about slavery, slaughter and anything else that's nasty. Do you see what I'm getting at? If we don't take these guys down, then I'm not sure we'll be able to avoid it. And in which case, we need to work together." Uranus frowned, and Cassidy spoke up again.

"I think it would be best if you reveal your civilian identities to each other. It could be much more useful and convenient. Besides, we already know your civilian identities, saiyans, and we know pretty much all of yours, and we are almost certain of the rest."

"So are you threatening to reveal them if we don't?" Trunks said, frowning at the girl.

"I wouldn't take it as a threat. It would be much more convenient for all of us." Muro and the other girl were standing behind Casin and Cassidy, awaiting the answer.

Sailor Mercury sighed, stepping forward.

"I didn't really want to do this, but she's right. None of us are evil, so we would only be doing ourselves a favour. I'm up for it." Sailor Mercury looked at the saiyans.

"Well, it's not like we have a choice." Gohan sighed.

"Perfect!" Casin said, smirking at the two groups of heroes. "Let's not hesitate, now." Annoyingly, she clapped her hands as if to tell them to get a move on.

Sailor Sun sighed and stepped forward. "You know my true identity, and this is what I look like on a regular basis anyway." Sun was engulfed in a bright, burning light, and when the light was cast away, she stood in her civilian form. The only difference was her clothing, which was ordinary.

Pluto was next, and the saiyans were confused when she looked like a different person. Neptune and Uranus hesitated, they were famous, and showing their identity could cause a problem. They did though, and the saiyans were surprised to see the famous violinist and the famous race car driver.

The inner scouts were next, none of them hesitated. And at the same time, Trunks and Goten powered down, while Gohan returned to his normal attire. The two sets of heroes all looked at one another, and as expected, some of them were shocked at what they saw.

Serena and Amy were surprised to see that their intelligent and sensible teacher was actually Saiya-man. Gohan's eyes widened when he recognised his students. Such unusual behaviour was not expected from a very intelligent teacher such as himself, and Amy and Serena couldn't help but chuckle when they compared Saiya-man to Son-sensei. Hopefully this wouldn't cause him any hassle, and they wouldn't tell his secret.

Lita and Goten locked eyes for a minute. Goten shrugged his shoulders and Lita smiled. It was surprising but it wasn't completely mind-blowing.

Trunks scanned around the group for anymore familiar faces. Amy Mizuno, the genius from his school, Serena, Lita, from his class and then Mina. Mina. He didn't know how to react. He was very baffled, but at the same time he was relieved. How would this turn out? It wasn't like they hated each other or anything, but the awkwardness that surrounded them was disturbing. Maybe now, things wouldn't be so bad. Hell, he could even tell her what she'd been wanting to hear.

Mina stared at Goten and then at Gohan. It made sense why one of the golden warriors had called Saiya-man _big brother._ And then, Trunks. They stared at each other for a seemingly long time before he said something. "Mina…" was her name all that he could manage. She sighed, and smiled. Now he could tell her about what she saw, and how he seemingly died.

"That's my name." she replied. Casin stepped forward again.

"Now that you've revealed yourselves to one another, and us, we would like to tell you a bit about who _we_ are." The sailors and saiyans turned their attention towards the girl, and prepared to listen to them speak.

"I'll go first. I'm Sailor Narcissus, protected by the planet, Narcissus. I stand for beauty and victory." The sailor scouts widened their eyes in shock. A planetary soldier like themselves, that came as a bit of a surprise.

Muro stepped forward. "I'm Sailor Astraea, protected by the planet, Astraea. I stand for strength and victory!

Next was Cassidy. "I am Sailor Icarus, protected by the planet, Icarus. I stand for knowledge and victory."

And last but not least was the purple-haired girl who was the odd one out. "I'm Sailor Nyx, you know the rest." she said half-heartedly, not bothering to make direct contact with anyone. "However, my civilian name is Sinovia Ash. _That_ is what you will call me when you see me normally." The sailors and saiyans raised an eyebrow, this girl was anti-social and seemingly not very nice.

"Well, you should know what to call all of us now. Our aliases are rough translations of our names in our languages." Casin said, tilting her head to the side.

"So, what happens now?" Trista said' looking Casin straight in the eye. Casin only smirked in response to the stare, annoying Trista.

"Well, now that we're allies and our identities are defined, us _supreme_ guardians only have one favour to ask." Amara clenched her fists. She said supreme as though they were higher and mightier. What was supreme anyway? Or was it just a fancy nickname.

"And what would that be?" Trista asked in a mutual tone. Casin giggled and looked at the saiyans.

"Hybrids, tomorrow you'll take us to meet your fathers. Pretty please." she said, smirking even further. Gohan nodded his head.

"I'll take you myself. I'm sure my father would be glad to help." he said. Inwardly, everybody thought that he sounded better this way than in his Saiya-man voice. Goten nodded his head in agreement.

Trunks looked at the girls, especially Casin, with curiosity. The saiyan hybrid cleared his throat. "If you don't mind me asking, do you have a place to go?" he looked at the girls and awaited an answer. If they were allies, he wanted to make sure that they had a place to go.

"Well, we've been staying at a hotel. Good ol' Nyx here is able to tamper with people's minds a little, so it wasn't hard." Nyx, or rather Sinovia, frowned at Casin although the latter hadn't really done anything wrong. But still, the way that Casin spoke annoyed anyone and everyone.

"Well would you like to stay at my mansion? There's more than enough space." he offered. Nobody saw the point. If they were getting free hotel service and bedding then why would they need to stay at Capsule Corp? Well, there was the point that Trunks was a horny teenage saiyan and he could be around these beautiful ladies at any point. Especially Casin.

Mina shot Trunks a look which he unfortunately didn't see. Was he _still_ trying to get out of filling her in? He was _so_ going to get an earful. "And if you did, you'd get to meet my father."

" _That_ would be great!" Casin said, cheerfully. She even beamed, closed her eyes and clapped her hands to add in the effect. The sailor guardians found her annoying beyond belief.

"It would be convenient." Cassidy said. "We should go now." Mina clenched her fists together. What the hell was he playing at? Now that they were exposed he didn't really have anything to hide, so what was going on?

"Then lets go." he said, turning towards the direction of his mansion.

Lita put a hand over her friend's, hoping to soothe her a little. The blonde looked up at the taller girl and exhaled deeply.

"Mina." she turned round at the sound of her name. "I'll tell you _everything_ you want to know." he looked her straight in the eyes before shooting off, followed by the girls.

Well, all but Casin. Her facial expression was completely different. She was glaring, her eyes full of hate. "I still have business with _you,_ Venusian." she spat the word 'Venusian' as if it were a disgusting thing to say. Mina furrowed her brows. But by the time she opened her mouth to answer, Casin was gone…

#####

Bulla gasped at the sight of the four winged girls landing in the garden where she was playing. "Fairies!" she chanted, running towards them on her tiny legs. Trunks knelt down and picked her up and then put her on his shoulders.

"They're not fairies, silly." he scolded.

"But ya can call us that if ya wanna!" Muro stepped forward and waved at Bulla. Bulla's eyes lit up and she hovered from Trunks to Muro's wings. "Wow she can fly! This kid's _cool!_ " Casin sighed at her comrade and looked at Trunks.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you mean when you said that to the Venusian?" she said in her usual tone. She wanted to find out as much about Sailor Venus as she possibly could, and by the looks of things, she could have this saiyan hybrid wrapped around her finger in no time. And he was beautiful. Casin took an instant liking to anything or anyone who was beautiful, so spending time with this gorgeous male wouldn't really bother her.

Trunks was confused at first. He tried to think, not wanting to sound stupid in front of this beautiful-beyond-belief woman. Wait…Venusian meant from Venus, so she must've been referring to Sailor Venus. And that one was Mina. "Sailor Venus? Yeah we're childhood friends, but there was something that she didn't really understand and we've just now met each other again…" he left out a few details, not wanting to say too much.

"Soft!" Bulla shouted excitedly, running her hands down Muro's white feathered wings. Muro seemed to be enjoying herself as much as Bulla. She was smiling at the cute toddler. "What's your name?!" the toddler asked loudly, still awing at the soft white beauties in her hands.

"Me?! Well I'm Muro!"

"Muro. Big sister!" she shouted excitedly. Muro felt a little touched at the compliment.

"So, you brought them here?" a loud voice boomed from a few yards away. Bulla stopped giggling and turned to face her father. Vegeta and Bulma walked side-by-side to the group, Bulla instantly returning to her mother.

"So this is them, Vegeta?" she asked. When her husband nodded her head, Bulma smiled at the girls. "To be honest I thought you'd look a lot stranger or different seeing as you're deities. But you seem like normal girls." she spoke to them.

Casin frowned. This woman clearly knew who they were, and yet still referred to them with such casual demeanour. As much as it annoyed the tanned beauty, she quickly dispelled her frown. After all, she would be staying here for a while.

"Yes. I see why you would think that seeing as the Kais and Beerus look different from humans." Cassidy said. Bulma looked her up and down and then smiled.

"Well I hope my son's been respectful. I'm Bulma by the way." she walked up to Cassidy and shook her hand.

"It's an honour. I am the queen of the planet, Icarus." she spoke casually. Bulma's eyes widened and Bulla smiled.

"Wow! Are you all royalty?! It's an honour to meet you all!" she said. Trunks was also awed, but wasn't really surprised considering that these girls were deities. "And you're all so beautiful too." Bulma looked around all of the girls. She was a little surprised at how revealing the tanned one's skirt was though.

Vegeta looked stern as always, not bothering to say anything until his wife was finished admiring them.

"So you were looking for me?" he asked, although he didn't make it sound like a question, more like a statement. Sailor Nyx walked towards Vegeta. She was shorter than him, so he looked down on her a little.

"Yes, we were. It's your power, you see. We need your assistance. You're one of two people in this universe who would be willing and capable of helping us. But I'm sure you're already aware of the situation." Vegeta nodded his head.

"Kakarot and I were planning on taking out the bastards anyway. You're well aware of my power." Nyx nodded her head. Everybody else had left them to talk away, heading towards the house.

"Yes. But there's more to it than that. I know that this may sound absurd, but I know that at least one of them is a God of Destruction of one of the six universes that the King of All destroyed." Vegeta's eyes widened in horror, but hers stayed the same. "Don't worry. He should be about as powerful as you. There shouldn't be much difference. He was a weaker God than Beerus. The only reason he's still alive and not dead is because that universe didn't have a Supreme Kai. So if the Supreme Kai wasn't killed, then neither was the God of Destruction.

"The King of All Destroyed that universe because there was no Kais. He had forgotten to make any, so the universe was just a vast empty space anyhow. Before his universe was destroyed, he somehow managed to escape and found his way into this one. However, since he isn't the God of Destruction here, he can't destroy things, so he teamed up with another three people who I don't know about to enslave people and take control of this universe. Technically that's not a real crime. He's not breaking any rules." By the time Sinovia had finished, Vegeta's face had calmed down a little.

"It must've been horrible having to be the only living thing in his universe. But don't get me wrong, I'm not sympathising. I'll still kill the bastard." Sinovia liked this man better than all of the others. He reminded her of herself, in a way. She extended her arm to shake his hand.

"I'm Sinovia, queen of Nyx. I'm glad that you think the same way that I do." a small smile crept up her lips. Vegeta shook her hand.

"I'm Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans." Sinovia furrowed her brows a little, and then looked at Vegeta again.

"Freiza?" Vegeta nodded his head. The two walked inside of the CC mansion and into the kitchen area where Bulma had cooked for everybody.

"What took you so long? Quick before it gets cold!" Bulma called. Sinovia went towards the table and sat down whereas Vegeta stayed still and sighed.

"I'm not surprised that that idiot decided to come." Vegeta frowned.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku called, waving to his fellow saiyan even though his back was turned. Vegeta sighed. "Don't be like _that._ You should've known that I'd want to meet them!"

Muro turned to face Goku. "Are you the other guy?" she asked in a loud voice. Bulla played drums on Muro's head as she was sitting on it. "Cut it out!" Muro laughed.

Goku stared at the girl, and then at the other girls. Their wings surprised him a little, but he didn't care and continued to inspect them. "Hello? Are you deaf or something?" Muro asked, waving her arms about impatiently. Goku looked up at the girl.

"Sorry! I was just reading your ki, that's all. I'm Son Goku! What're your names?" Casin didn't look like she wanted to speak so Muro said it all for her.

"That girl's Sailor Narcissus, Queen of Narcissus, but call her Casin. That girl's Sailor Icarus, Queen of Icarus, but call her Cassidy. That girl's Sailor Nyx, Queen of Nyx, but call her Sinovia." she said.

"Onee-chan! Your turn!" Bulla shouted, playing the drums even harder.

"Onee-chan?" Goku asked, confused. Vegeta shrugged and Bulma smiled as if to say 'how cute!'.

"I'm Sailor Astraea, Queen of Astraea. But call me Muro." Goku, Bulma and Vegeta all exchanged glances. Bulma stifled hers, but Vegeta and Goku burst out laughing, leaving poor Muro confused. Muro turned to Casin for help, but she was also smirking.

"What's so funny?!" she exclaimed, looking a little hurt.

In between breaths, Vegeta attempted to speak. "I-It's just that-ha ha ha-it's hard to imagine _you_ as a queen and a goddess." He steadied his breathing and resumed his cool. Muro's face fell and tears started to form in her eyelids.

"You guys!" Bulma scolded as if she was innocent. Muro swallowed a lump in her throat and then started to cry, tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's because I'm stupid! I won't let you get away with that! I-I'm the strongest and fastest combatant sailor guardian ever to exist, so-so I won't let you speak to me like that!" she stood up and Bulla floated into her mother's arms. Vegeta stood still, but Goku looked excited.

"Oh great! I was hoping to get to spar with one of you!" he jumped up and down and started doing multiple stretches.

"Not in here! And my garden had better stay tidy!" Bulma scolded, as Goku led Muro outside.

"You wanna spar, huh? Big mistake, mister!" she shouted, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry we made you cry, don't hold a grudge." Goku scratched the back of his head. He smiled when she took her fighting stance and spread out her beautiful white wings. "Here I come!" he shouted.

He immediately attacked her from behind, too fast for the untrained eye to be able to see or do anything about. But she blocked the kick and threw a few punches before back-flipping and kicking Goku in the face, sending him flying in the air. He regained his posture and charged her again, but still to no avail.

It wasn't long before he realised that he couldn't scratch her in this state. "Okay." he said. "Brace yourself. I'm powering up to a super saiyan!" A bright golden aura surrounded the saiyan and his hair pointed upwards and went golden, like her own. His eyes changed to a teal shade and he once again assumed a fighting stance in the air.

Muro readied herself, knowing that he would charge at her again. Speed and strength were her elements, so she was definitely not slow or weak. Even in his super saiyan form, she was able to block his attacks and still hit him without working up too much of a sweat.

"I never expected her to be this good. Are all of you like this?" Vegeta asked the others. Casin took a sip of tea and shook her head.

"Not at all. Astraea's elements are strength and speed. She's very strong, physically. Not to mention the fact that's she's a supreme sailor guardian. I'd say that in this state she'd be able to overpower a super saiyan level 3. However, unlike us she can't really make ki blasts or anything like that. Combat is the only thing that she's good at. She's also an expert swordswoman. Well, I suppose that you just shouldn't get close to her in a fight, or she'll kick your ass." Vegeta watched, impressed at the girl's skills.

"You're really something!" Goku said, stopping for a second. "Guess I'll have to go level 2!" Goku's ki rose to ssj2 level and he assumed a fighting stance again, and for the last time.

"Come on, Muro-onee-chan! Beat him up!" Bulla shouted from below. Muro smiled. She knew that Goku could use godly ki, so she'd be better off finishing it now. She might lose otherwise, and she didn't want to do that in front of Bulla.

"Don't worry, Bulla! I'll finish him now!" she said, confidently.

"You shouldn't underestimate me!" Goku said. "Here I come!" he shouted, flying towards her at a greater speed than before, and bombarding her with many punches and kicks. She blocked them all without too much effort and then got ready to finish her opponent.

With one punch to the noggin and a kick to the abdomen, Goku was knocked down to the ground, lying square on his back. His hair returned to it's usual colour and he exhaled deeply. "I think I understand what King Kai said about your elements being able to keep up with super saiyans!" he panted. Muro landed gently beside him and offered him a hand. Goku gladly took it and Muro pulled him up without him having to do anything.

"You weren't bad, but I know you have a godly ki so I had to end it there." she admitted.

"But you didn't bust a sweat! Not even when I went to level two!" he said in awe and admiration. This was by far the strongest woman he had ever combated.

"Heh. I could've kept up with you if you went to level three, but then my chances of winning wouldn't have been so high." Goku stared at her in respect. He understood now that her elements were strength and speed. But she probably wouldn't be able to use ki based attacks very well. She was very impressive nonetheless.

"So _you_ are the only one of your friends who can fight like that?" Muro nodded her head proudly. Vegeta walked over to the two.

"You're by far the strongest woman I've ever seen fight. And I've seen Android 18 in action quite a few times." Muro appreciated the compliments from the people who were going to help save the universe. It was a good start.

Bulma walked towards them, clapping her hands. "Well done! I've prepared a bedroom for all of you. I was asked to have a room for all of you to share. There's also an en suite so you can shower and go to the bathroom as you please."

"Thanks, lady!" Muro said, beaming. Bulla came rushing towards Muro and hovered to her wings, stroking them. Muro yawned. "I think I've had enough for today. I don't even need to be in this form anymore." yawning again, she waved a hand and her wings disappeared, along with her sailor attire.

Bulla frowned. "Where did they go?" the toddler looked side to side and started to panic. This wasn't funny.

"Don't worry, Bulla! They come out whenever I'm in my fighting form." Bulla smiled and was relieved that Muro's wings hadn't vanished into thin air. Muro now stood in her school uniform.

"Well, I think we should do the same." said Sinovia. Her wings and attire disappeared and she sat with her Infinity Academy uniform. Casin and Cassidy did the same.

"So you can transform, then?" Vegeta said it more like a statement than a question, but Sinovia nodded her head anyway.

Later on, Bulma supplied the girls with pyjamas and showed them to the room they would be sharing. Casin sank down onto the memory-foam mattress and closed her eyes. She would use Trunks in order to learn about the Venusian. Jealousy was something that she had a lot of, especially for Sailor Venus. She would have that gorgeous saiyan boy wrapped around her fingers in no time.

.

.

.

 **Hey guys! I actually finished this chapter a while ago, but I've just now been able to publish it. I've moved to a new house and we didn't get wi-fi fitted for the first three weeks. I hope you liked my chapter. And don't worry, I'm not making the new sailor scouts overpowered or anything, but they're going to be more powerful than the main ones.**

 **In the last chapter I explained that a guardian's element (e.g. Raye's fire, Lita's lightning) can keep up with that of a super saiyan. The other sailor scouts are more powerful than the main ones so their elements are to a higher standard. Muro can't use ki based attacks. Strength and speed are her elements so she's able to fight really well.**

 **I need to shorten the length of these A/Ns, I always end up writing too much in them. Stay tuned!**


	9. Just a Plain, Old, Regular Day

**Chapter Ten**

Trunks woke up early in the morning like he did any other school day. He scratched his head and yawned in a bear-like fashion. Recalling the events of last night, he grinned when he remembered that those girls were staying in his house. Trunks stepped out of his bed and towards the en suite door to get a shower.

Fifteen minutes went by before he finally finished and got out. Wrapping the towel around himself, he brushed his teeth and washed his face in the bathroom, before going back to his bedroom to get changed into his black trousers, cream shirt, blue tie and purple blazer with the school's logo.

The girls were probably already awake, so he wouldn't bother going in to wake them up. Their room was on the other side of the house anyway, so he didn't even have to walk past it to get to the kitchen. He slumped down the stairs to get to the bottom floor, where the kitchen was, and enjoy the pancakes that his mother would've left out before going to work in the lab. He could smell them already, his mother made a good job of his breakfast. He just hoped she'd left the syrup out.

Sitting in the kitchen nibbling on a pancake was Casin, already dressed and in her school uniform. He stood by the doorway for a second, watching her and then she turned her head to look at him. "I don't bite, you know." she said in her usual voice, damn, she was so pretty. He smirked at her remark and walked in, sitting on the chair opposite to her.

"I hope you all slept well last night." he said, trying to start conversation. Not bothering to look at him, she smiled.

"We were fine. Your mother cooks some brilliant food. What is this called?" she asked, referring to the pancake. He couldn't help put laugh a little, she pretended to be a little annoyed, which made her look cute although she knew this.

"They're called pancakes. I'm glad you like them." well talking about pancakes was a start anyway. He was determined to get to know her better.

"So, how far away is the school from here, Trunks?" this boy didn't annoy her like the other humans did, so she didn't really mind speaking to him, even if the topic was irrelevant. She would have to try and befriend this boy for the sake of getting information on the Venusian. He was gorgeous too, and she would make time for anything beautiful.

"Oh, well it's roughly twelve miles away so we're on the school bus for quite a while. About half an hour, depending on the traffic." he informed. The two heard a thudding, then a gasp and then an even louder thudding. Turning their attention towards the noise, the two saw Muro lying at the bottom of the stairs, face first.

"The idiot fell down the stairs. Well done." Casin said, clapping her hands. Trunks went to go over and help her, but Casin shook her head.

Muro groaned and stood to her knees, rubbing her head. She sniffed the air and then stood up as if nothing had happened. She was at the table in no time, digging in at the pancakes. Completely unlike Casin, Muro was eating them as quickly as Trunks would've.

"Umm. These are so good!" she said between mouthfuls. The large stack was quickly going down, so Casin grabbed another one off the pile and then ate them with a knife and fork. After having twelve pancakes all to herself, Muro then gulped the glass of water sitting beside her.

"It seems as if you have the appetite of a saiyan." Trunks remarked, taking some of the pancakes off the stack and digging in. She nodded her head before yawning her head off.

Cassidy and Sinovia walked down the stairs to the breakfast table. Four large pancakes were left so that gave them two each. None of them had an appetite as big as Muro.

Bulma walked into the kitchen as well to check up on everybody. She was a little uncomfortable with having these girls surrounding her son, thus why she put them in a room so far away from his. Not that she didn't like the girls. Cassidy had said that she would be interested in seeing the lab and had even complimented her inventing skills after being shown technology produced by Capsule Corp. Apparently, Cassidy's planet, Icarus, was a very technologically advanced world.

"Good morning, Miss Bulma." Cassidy spoke, turning her attention towards the bluenette. Bulma waved her hand and smiled.

"I hope you enjoyed the breakfast I made. I hope it was enough." she glanced at the empty plate. More than likely her son was the culprit.

"Yes. Would it be okay if I saw your laboratory?" Cassidy asked.

"Can I come, too?" said Sinovia. Trunks didn't expect the 'antisocial' one to take an interest in his mother's work, so it was a little surprising.

"Follow me, then." Bulma said. "You should have plenty of time before you need to go for school."

"Actually, Miss Bulma, I have no more business at school, so there's no need for me to go. We discussed it last night, and Muro and Casin are the only two who still want to go." Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Well I hope you're not just bunking off." she scolded, looking the two girls in the eyes. Sinovia was smaller than them, so Bulma had to adjust her head when looking at her.

"Respectfully, we're more than one thousand years old. Our education finished a very long time ago." Sinovia said. Bulma looked as if she wanted to bury her head in sand. The woman shook her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I keep on forgetting what you are." she turned around and continued to lead the girls through a series of doors. The journey seemed to last forever, the size of this house rivalled the Icarusian royal palace itself. Sinovia and Cassidy were impressed, they were able to identify multiple security systems set up in the corridors, Bulma must like to secure her inventions.

Finally the three reached a large iron door, Bulma put her hand on a black box and the doors unbolted and opened up. Bulma reached for her Capsule Corp boiler suit which hung on peg, and also grabbed two for the girls.

"Here you go. You'll need these." Bulma then led them through yet another bolted door, and that was where the inventions were.

Bulma cleared her throat. "This first one here is a super computer capable of analysing anything and giving pretty accurate statistics on the subject." she picked up a pair of safety glasses and put them on her eyes. They looked like ordinary safety glasses, but Bulma looked at the girls with them on.

"Sinovia, your cells haven't aged for over one thousand three hundred and six years. Not since you were seventeen. You were born with black eyes but over the course of time they turned gold. Your first tooth to come in was your top left canine. And you have some sort of power source inside you that allows you to transform." Sinovia was impressed.

"That would be my planet's crystal. Cassidy, it's very similar to your visor." the shorter girl said, looking up at Cassidy. The latter nodded her head and faced Bulma.

"It functions almost identically to my visor, a very advanced piece of technology. Myself and Sailor Mercury are two of the only people who ever designed one, and both of our worlds are very advanced in the ways of technology. If Mercury was still active, then your products would've made a fortune there." These girls were just making Bulma feel happier and happier. Having praise from two deities about an item you invented was delighting.

"Thank you so much!" Bulma squealed. "Next is the air particle machine. It temporarily clones the oxygen particles in the air around you so it's easier to breathe although the clones aren't very stable and vanish after about ten seconds. Very handy if you have asthma."

She got a nod of approval from both Cassidy and Sinovia. "Unfortunately I don't really have much time to manufacture many of my own inventions because I have to work on updating older models of my capsulated products. However, I've invented a lot of stuff for my own benefit too, like a field for my husband and my son to fight that can with hold the pressure. But don't be fooled, it can only withstand them in their super saiyan forms. Anymore than that and I can kiss my hard work goodbye. But still, it helps keep the garden without craters I guess."

"Impressive, now would you like me to show you _my_ special ability?" Sinovia said, a smirk creeping up her face. Bulma didn't know what to say.

"Well, as long as it's not dangerous then I don't see any harm in it." Cassidy turned her head towards Sinovia and then back to Bulma.

"Miss Bulma, it would be better if we were outside." she spoke. Bulma smiled, taking a controller from out of her boiler suit pocket. She pressed a button and the ceiling opened up. The floor they were standing on started to move upwards and out of the ceiling. Once they were outside, they stepped off the platform and onto the stone slabs, following Bulma onto the grass. The platform went back down and the stones closed back up again as if nothing was underneath.

"What's your trick then?" Bulma asked curiously.

"I'm able to edit, change and tamper with things." Bulma raised an eyebrow. Sinovia bent down to the ground and touched the grass and the weirdest thing happened! The grass changed from a luscious green to the same shade of blue as Bulma's hair. Bulma frowned.

"What did you do to my grass? You can change it back, right?" she asked, a little worried.

Vegeta hovered down next to his wife and raised an eyebrow. "Did you use the same dye on the grass as you did your hair?" he asked casually. Bulma snapped up from her state of shock and gawked at her husband.

"How the hell do you know that I dye my hair?!" she shouted. The saiyan prince just smirked at his wife. She was amusing when she was angry.

"I can smell it on you. You dyed it last time about a week ago. You can't hide the fact that you're going gray, Bulma." Bulma looked like she was at boiling point. He did _not_ just say that in front of these girls, or to her face. And what was worse, Trunks, Muro and Casin had just arrived the second he had said that. She could've died of embarrassment and at the same time murdered her husband.

Trunks laughed openly while Casin smirked. "Well one of the perks of wielding a planetary crystal is that you don't really age. I feel sorry for you, Bulma." Casin said in a sarcastic tone. Bulma could've slapped her really hard. How dare she say something like that to her. The bluenette took a deep breath.

"Huh? Bulma's skin doesn't look gray. Casin I think that that man could be colour-blind." Muro said. The poor girl didn't realise how much she'd just embarrassed herself. Vegeta didn't even bother to remark on her stupid comment and everybody just ignored her, leaving the poor, stupid blonde standing there confused.

"Mom, dad, we're leaving for school now. Bye." Trunks said. Casin and Muro turned around to follow him.

"Transform!" Muro shouted. Her school uniform vanished and her sailor outfit took it's place, along with a pure white pair of feathered wings. "So which way is it?" Trunks furrowed his brows.

"Well there's no harm in flying, I guess. Are you going to transform, too?" he asked, looking at Casin.

Casin inwardly smirked, she still needed to get close to him in order to get information about the Venusian. She sighed. "I guess I could, but I don't really want to go through the trouble of transforming just to revert when we get there…Mur-" she started.

"It's okay. I'll carry you." he offered. She thought he might say that and inwardly smiled. Success!

"Thanks." she let Trunks lift her in his arms and then fly into the air. Muro followed, spreading her beautiful feathered wings.

"You see, we have to go quite high so that we're not spotted." he explained, although she already knew that. But still, he didn't know what to say around her and tried to start a conversation.

"Is that so? Well you'd better be fast." she smiled her usual sarcastic smile. He nodded his head and in a matter of seconds, they were on the school roof. "Not bad." she complimented, as he set her down on the ground.

#####

"Knock knock!" Mina shouted, ringing Serena's doorbell continuously. "C'mon, Serena! I'm not gonna stop until you answ-"

"What?!" a very angry Ikuko Tsukino scolded, flinging open the front door. The bluenette frowned. "Mina, please remember that Serena isn't the _only_ person who lives in this house!"

Mina hung her head in shame and bowed. "Sorry, Ikuko. Is she up yet, though? We have English first thing together today and I want to make sure she's ready to spend the period with her best friend!" Mina beamed and gave Ikuko a thumbs up. The woman sighed and moved aside to let in her daughters near twin.

"Well, you two had better be working and not talking." she said, as Mina walked past.

"Of course, Ikuko! Is she in the shower?" the blonde inquired, peeking up the stairs. Ikuko sighed and nodded. Having the two of them in one house was like having two Serenas.

Mina ditched her school bag and thumped up the stairs, right the way up to Serena's room. "Yoohoo, doppelganger! Hurry up!" she called. Serena was in the bathroom, which was basically right across from her bedroom. She took a look around and realised that Serena hadn't even made her bed yet. Ugh, Serena was lucky that she was such a nice friend. "Well, guess I'll be nice and accept responsibility." she said to herself. Mina grabbed the corners of Serena's blanket and flicked it up, straightening out the blanket.

Almost as soon as she'd done it, she heard a cat squeal. "Mina! You really ought to check things before you do them!" Luna scolded. Mina bowed, apologising to the black cat.

"Ooo, Luna! Serena actually got up before you. What do you have to say to that?" the blonde teased the feline. Luna glared at Mina.

"Well, Mina, if you must know I was up all night in the command centre researching the planets of the new sailor guardians." the feline retaliated.

"Any gossip for me? Or are we doing another one of those meeting things?" Luna was getting annoyed at Mina already.

"Meeting, now if you'll excuse me *yawn* I need some rest."

"Luna's going for a catnap…" Mina said, and then started giggling at the stupid joke that she made. Luna rolled her eyes and jumped back onto the bed, drifting off into dreamland.

"I'm ready." Serena said, walking across the hallway. "Thanks for making my bed. I'm actually early today so maybe we can just take a nice walk to school." Serena suggested. "What lessons do we have today?" Mina scanned her brain.

"Well…first we have to register with our homeroom teacher, obviously. But first we're in English together. Next we have P.E together. Put all of that training we did together into action! Then we have homeroom."

"Well, are any of those two saiyan people in any of your classes? Saiya-man's my homeroom teacher. He's usually strict but knowing that our sensible teacher is actually the annoying and idiotic Saiya-man is amusing." Serena chuckled. Mina sighed. Yeah, Trunks was in her homeroom, P.E and . Possibly even more than that, but she hadn't completed her timetable yet so she wouldn't really know.

Mina told Serena this. "Lucky you. They're sooo hunky. Just don't go around telling Darien I said that." Mina decided to tell Serena about her history with Trunks, seeing as her friend wasn't aware. In fact, she would have to tell everybody apart from Lita.

"I actually have something to tell you about Trunks…c'mon, I'll tell you on the way."

#####

"I _knew_ that wasn't a dream! Every time I asked anybody about it they would just tell me that I was delusional or something. And when all of those pink things fell from the sky, I was like 'oh my gosh' and then I passed out! I'll ask Luna about the details actually." Serena awed, relieved that she wasn't the only one who knew about it.

"Well, we're here! And we're on time too! Meet me in our English classroom ASAP. We need to get a seat together." Mina said, walking in through the blue house group entrance.

"Yeah, later." Serena parted from her, walking into the yellow house group entrance. Amy would probably have already registered and would be on her way to her first class. As far as Serena knew, Amy wasn't in English with them.

After finally reaching her homeroom, she walked through the door and realised that the only one in there was Son-sensei. He turned around at the sound of footsteps.

"Err, good morning, Tsukino." he said, nervously. Serena furrowed her brows.

"Good morning, Son-sensei. I came to register." she said. Poor Saiya-man seemed nervous and intimidated. She peeped her head outside and closed the door behind her. Gohan looked up at Serena.

"What are you doing, Tsukino?" he asked nervously.

"Listen, sir. We know our identities now, and we know that the other guardians aren't enemies. I swear upon the silver crystal that I'll keep your secret safe." she said, sensibly. He took off his fake glasses and smiled at her. Gee, he was cute _with_ his glasses but now he looked handsome. She didn't stare too much though, not wanting to admire her teacher too much.

"Thanks, Tsukino. That's very generous of you." he cleaned the lenses and put them back on.

"And I hope you'll do the same. I don't want this to effect my education or anything, because I don't want to think of Saiya-man tutoring me, so to me you're just plain, old Son-sensei!" she chirped. Gohan was relieved and sighed again.

"You have my word." he assured, Serena nodded and then walked towards her Enflish class.

#####

Mina sat in her English class waiting for Serena to appear. The bell would go in seven minutes so she still had time. Mina got out her English books and manga to read while the teacher would be teaching the lesson. Mina hated English class and she could speak the language fluently anyway so she didn't see the point in having to pay attention.

She opened her manga to the page she was at last and started to read. She had gotten to the really good part and knew that Serena would just interrupt her when she walked in anyway, but still, she had waited long enough to finish reading this bit.

From the corner of her eye, Mina saw somebody walking through the door, but she didn't pay attention because she was too busy trying to figure out how the main girl had problems seeing the main boy's feelings for her. It was as plain as daylight for goodness sake!

Mina was interrupted by someone rude tapping on her shoulder. "Stop it, Serena! I'm at the good part." she quietly scolded. The person cleared their throat, and it didn't sound very feminine at all. She lifted her head to see Trunks standing there. "Oh, um, Trunks…hey." she said, smiling awkwardly. He smirked and sat down in Serena's seat.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me tonight, after school?" he whispered loud enough for her to hear. She was confused at first, and then wondered if he was going to talk to her about what she wanted to talk about. As much as she wanted to hear it though, she had volleyball tryouts and she was determined not to miss.

"Tonight? Well I'm kinda busy tonight. But I'm free tomorrow." she said, praying that it would be okay.

"Uh, sure. Later." he said casually. He stood up from the seat and walked to his own which was actually the next double desk along on that row. Mina sat at the end, then Serena to the left, and then Trunks to the left of Serena. Mina received glares from multiple girls in the classroom. Why was Trunks talking to _her?_

Serena then walked in and took her seat.

After the bell went, the teacher walked into the classroom. Mina sat reading her manga while Serena took notes. "Mina, can you help me with this later on?" Serena asked her friend. Trunks heard her speak with his saiyan hearing and tilted his head slightly to look at them.

He could see that Serena was taking notes, and Mina looked like she was reading an English book that was upside down. She put the book down and turned to Serena and nodded her head. Trunks now saw the manga inside the textbook. Typical.

"Aino!" the teacher shouted across the classroom. Mina snapped up from her manga and looked at the teacher. "What's that you're reading?" Mina gulped.

"It's a translation guide, ma'am." she answered. That was the book on the outside of her manga. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Is it fun to read it upside down or are you hiding something?" the teacher asked, furiously. Ugh, why didn't anybody cut her any slack? "Up on your feet!" Mina stood up. "Take your book by the cover and hold it up." was the sharp command. Oh crap, she was done for. Sighing, she complied and held the book upside down, the manga dropped out from it and everybody in the class started to laugh.

"Sorry, ma'am." she said, looking at the floor.

"Okay, if you're good enough at English to not have to pay attention, please translate this whole paragraph from Japanese to English, which would've been your writing homework. But instead, you can read it out and we won't stop you until you've finished!" the teacher snapped. What a total bitch!

Mina cleared her throat. Everybody in the class was expecting her to fail miserably. She glanced over to Trunks who looked like he felt sorry for her. "The main differences between Japanese and English schools are the amount of hours a student will spend at school, the amount of homework the student will receive and how strict the teachers are with class work. In England, the students will do roughly seven hours at school whereas in Japan students can stay for about ten hours. In Japan, students are given more homework than in England and the teachers are much more strict with the amount of class work to be done." she finished. The teacher gawked at her. The bitch of a teacher had expected her to be standing up and trying to translate it for the majority of the lesson, not thirty seconds!

"S-sit down, Aino…" the woman gawked, Mina smiled triumphantly and took her seat. Everybody in the class seemed amazed that this girl who wasn't paying attention could translate the entire paragraph within thirty seconds.

The rest of the lesson flew by with Mina actually paying attention in fear of being caught again. She also did most of Serena's work considering how much her friend struggled with it.

"Ready for P.E? I wonder what we're doing…" Serena said to her friend. Walking towards the changing rooms, the two were surprised to see Muro running towards them.

"Muro?" Mina said when the other blonde joined them.

"Ya gotta help me! I dunno where the changing rooms are and Sailor Nar- Casin isn't in my class so I can't even follow her!" The scarlet eyed blonde seemed completely casual, not that it was a bad thing but wasn't she at least gonna say _something_ about last night's events? Being the bigger person, Serena decided to help.

"Well it just so happens that we're also in P.E so you can tag along with us." she said, gaining a wide smile from the idiot in front of them.

"You're the best! Thanks!" she shouted. Geez, this moron couldn't keep her voice down. The three blondes walked together to the changing rooms and got changed into black gym bloomers and purple polo shirts with the school logo on.

"These gym uniforms are pretty neat!" Mina said, admiring her outfit. A ginger haired girl walked up Mina and tapped her on the shoulder. Mina turned around a pair of fuchsia eyes staring at her. She looked friendly enough.

"You wouldn't happen to be Nina Oino would you?" the girl said, smiling. Serena, who had heard the comment, burst out laughing. "What's funny?" she said, frowning at the bun head.

Serena stopped laughing and shook her head. "Well actually, my name's Mina Aino. Can I help you with something?" she said, trying to be polite. The ginger's eyes widened and she apologetically bowed.

"I'm sorry, I'm terrible with names, Mina. But are you the volleyball player from Juuban?" she asked, looking the blonde in the eyes. Wow, maybe she was well known around the area for her volleyball expertise.

"Yes, I am. And who are you?" she said, brushing her long goldilocks into a ponytail at the back of her head. Serena did the same and looking in the mirror, they were nearly identical.

"My name's Amanda Shidou and I played volleyball for the West. I was just wondering if you'd be trying out tonight." Oh, a rival. Well, Mina was gonna have to play extra hard tonight to become captain.

"My name's Lucy Cicy and I play volleyball too." a blonde girl said, she had shoulder-length hair tied in a side ponytail and hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet the both of you. Yeah I am. Good luck for tonight, then." Mina said, bending down to tie her laces. The two girls waved goodbye and headed outside.

Serena was being nice and tying Muro's laces for her. "Thanks, Sailor Moon." she said rather loudly. Luckily there was nobody else in the room.

"Muro! Remember not to call us that!" Serena scolded. "I'm Serena, and she's Mina. don't call us anything else, okay?" Muro clasped two hands to her mouth and bowed apologetically as Serena stood back up.

"I'm so sorry, guys! I'm such a moron!" she said, continuously bowing.

"Never mind, hurry up or we'll be late." Mina ushered, taking Muro by the hand and pulling her outside and towards the athletics field. The teacher blew on the whistle just as they got there.

"Gentlemen to my left, ladies to my right!" he commanded. "I'm Mr Yamada, your gym teacher. For a warm up I want you to stretch and then run 800m. That's twice around, people. Get moving. Like I said, boys go to the left track and girls to the right!" the students stretched, ran the distance and then got on with the lesson.

"Nice work today, everybody! Now for the last twenty minutes or so we'll have a game of dodge ball. Girls on boys!" said Mr Yamada. A lot of sounds of complaint were heard from the girls' side as the two groups split up.

"Oh look! I didn't even notice the guy whose house I'm staying at. There he is!" said Muro, pointing at Trunks. Mina and Serena looked over at the guys' side and noticed Trunks and Goten next to each other.

"I didn't notice them either…" Mina said, raising a brow and then focusing her attention on the other two blondes. "It's gonna be really hard to get those two out, that's if we manage it at all." she sighed. Mr Yamada started putting out the balls in the middle. And, well, they weren't exactly the softest of them all. In total, 30 pretty hard balls were put out. Some were volleyballs, some were netballs and some were footballs (soccer balls).

"Don't worry, Mina! Yesterday I went toe to toe with Goku and he's stronger than them. And he even had the yellow hair!" Muro said, hitting a fist off her palm.

"Yellow hair? You mean like Trunks and Goten when we didn't recognise them?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, they're stronger like that according to the others. Remember, I'm the strongest and fastest sailor scout there is!" Serena and Mina exchanged looks, not expecting this girl to be so amazing. That was incredible!

"Wow. That's amazing!" Mina said, gawking at the idiot.

"The rules are simple. If you hit somebody, they're out. If they catch the ball that you threw without it bouncing, they're out. Ready!" Yamada shouted. Some of the other girls ushered Amanda and Mina to the front to get the volleyballs as the two were known to be able to volley a ball pretty hard.

"Ready, Aino?" the ginger asked, smiling at Mina.

"Sure thing! You ready to use some amazing volleyball tactics? Let's team up!" Mina suggested. Amanda nodded her head and got ready.

The whistle blew and Mina and Amanda rushed to grab a volleyball each, only just managing to get one due to the boys' rush. In fact, Mina, Amanda and Muro were the only three girls who were able to get a ball while the rest stayed back and prepared for any incoming balls.

Serena was one of the first people to be put out by one of the athletic boys. The girls were dropping like flies while they only managed to get a few of the boys out.

One of the boys had threw a ball too high for anybody to catch, and if they only touched it and dint catch it, they would be out. So Amanda made a hand basket and Mina jumped from it and caught the ball, putting the boy out and bringing Lucy back.

Muro had two balls in hand and was dodging the ones that were coming towards her. She launched the two balls a one boy, one hitting him in the stomach and another one in the head, knocking him to the ground and leaving him winded.

"Muro! Keep it up!" Amanda shouted, jumping to evade a ball herself. Soon the only girls left were Muro, Mina, Amanda and two others while the boys still had about sixteen players, including Trunks and Goten. Amanda, Mina and the other couldn't catch the balls, so they had to keep on dodging them, however Muro had caught every ball that was thrown at her and hit other guys with the balls she had.

Soon, the only girls left were Mina, Amanda and Muro and the only boys left were Trunks and Goten. Mina hurried over to Muro while Amanda scurried around for balls.

"Okay, Muro, here's the plan. Those two are too hard for me and Amanda to put out, so we're going to throw our balls at them just after they throw their's. They'll probably catch our but as soon as they do, you need to shine, got it?" Muro felt so happy that she was being useful for once that she happily nodded her head and assumed position while Amanda came running over with three balls, one each. They bent down to pick up another one each. The two exchanged glances and threw four balls at the boys, although the first ones were evaded and the other ones were caught, putting them out.

Muro then threw her balls with a lot of force, and Goten and Trunks were out, fair and square. They didn't even know what hit them. Muro excitedly jumped up and down and stuck her tongue out at the opposition. "Whoever said that males were stronger _obviously_ never got a chance to meet Sailor As- Muro Daya!" she squealed triumphantly.

"Not bad, Muro. Not bad at all!" Mina complimented, deciding that she ultimately liked this stupid but kind girl.

#####

"Thanks, Mina! It's really nice of you to invite me along like this. Sometimes being shouted at by Casin is really nasty." Muro said, thankfully. Mina frowned, Casin seemed like a total bitch, and she was horrible to poor Muro.

"Just out of interest, Muro, why _does_ she boss you around like that? I mean, you fetch her lunch for her, carry her schoolbag and do everything she says, even when she's not so nice to you." Mina asked. Muro frowned.

"Well, Casin and I have know each other longer than we've known the others. We were even born a couple of days apart and as soon as news spread that two heirs had been born, we went to see each other. I was three days old and she was five days old when we first met. Cassidy and Sinovia were born about a hundred years before Casin and me, so we've always been together…" she trailed off. Mina thought for a second, that still didn't answer her question. Even if they'd always been together, why did Casin always treat Muro like shit?

"Yeah, but why does she treat you like that?" Mina inquired, walking down the next flight of stairs.

"Well, I'm not smart…and Casin used to try help me out so I guess I owe her…" she trailed off, furrowing her brows. Mina was disgusted, treating somebody who you'd have known since birth like a pile of crap was appalling.

"That gives her no right whatsoever to do that!" Mina said, clenching her fists. "You shouldn't let her, y'know." she said, calming down. Muro glanced over at Mina and smiled. They walked in silence for the rest of the way towards the changing rooms and got changed. Well Mina did, Muro had just come to give her a little support.

At the volleyball courts, Miss Tamaki was making the girls do laps and warm up while Muro sat on the bench cheering her on.

Games were played and technique was analysed until Miss Tamaki blew the whistle and every player came running. "Well played everyone! Now, as you should already know, the order of the teams makes no difference. The A-Team isn't ranked higher than the B-Team, it's just assortment. Now may I announce the captains of the teams…" she shouted, bringing everyone to a silence. "The male's C-Team is…" Mina didn't give a crap about this part, it was the female teams she wanted to know about. "And the captain of the male's A-Team will be Jamie." Miss Tamaki announced. Mina was glad that Jamie had gotten the role of captain. After all, she used to have a big crush on him in middle school and had practised with him a whole bunch of times.

Miss T announced the C-Team members and the B-Team members. "In the B-Team we have Amanda Shidou as captain. Congratulations, you had some great moves out there." she congratulated, smiling at the ginger.

Muro tapped her fingers and feet in hope for her new friend. 'C'mon, Venus. You gotta!' she thought, frowning. Miss Tamaki read out the A-Team members. Mina smiled in joy when her name was read out. "And the captain of the female A-Team will be Mina!" she announced, giving her student a smile.

Mina couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. The round-of-applause was satisfying and made her day. Today wasn't so bad after all…

#####

Lita trained with Amara while Serena and Michelle spectated on the side lines. Serena didn't usually like going away up to the mountains but it didn't take so long in the helicopter.

"So, I have a recital tomorrow evening at the grand theatre and I was wondering if you'd like to come, Serena." Michelle said, giving the Moon Princess a heart warming smile. Serena beamed from ear to ear. Hearing Michelle play her violin was arguably the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, not to mention the fact that she liked to look fancy when she went to such events. She was proud to put on airs and graces and say that she was a personal friend and ally of Michelle Kaioh, one of the most graceful women she knew.

"Of course I would, Michelle!" she excitedly agreed. This was great, she could think of a marvellous clothing idea in her head and then just have the Luna Pen fabricate it out of thin air.

"Wonderful. Lita can't make it, Amy can't make it, Trista and Akira are busy and Hotaru and Raye are still trying to get more details on the battle. So you and Mina are the only ones I have left to call upon, I'm afraid. And you know Amara will be there so that settles it." she beamed to the blonde.

Uranus and Jupiter exchanged blows upon blows, every rare connection they made was easily recovered from, and they continued as normal.

The day finally came to an end, and Amara gave them a lift back in her chopper. The day was surprisingly not too interesting, and it felt normal too despite what had happened within the past few days. But soon enough, it would all change, and they knew it.

 **A/N. Hey! Thanks for sticking with me, my updates have been pretty slow recently and I apologise, but I'm not sure if I said in the last chapter or not, but I go to a grammar school now and that's pretty hardcore, especially for somebody from out in the sticks. These chapter won't be as frequent as I'd like them to be, but I can assure you that the next chapter will be up ASAP.**

 **Also, I said this in my last A/N, but I don't want this story to include the Z fighters having to train the sailor scouts and then that taking ages and whatnot. I want romance, angst and violence to build up between characters, not the saiyans having to spend time training the scouts and then love just blooming in the air that way. Nuh-uh, too easy. That's why the scouts are as strong as they are, that plus the idea of them being deities and stuff. Anyhow, school's hard and stuff and I'm in a hardcore swim club too, so I really am trying to get this done in my spare time and I'm putting in a lot of effort. Please have faith in me, guys! This story** _ **will**_ **be completed.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	10. 11 A Little More Excitement

Bulma Briefs stood in her bedroom, admiring herself in front of the big mirror. She put her gold earrings in and then opened the huge wardrobe, browsing for a suitable bag for tonight's occasion. Usually she didn't take an interest in orchestra, but she was expected to be there tonight due to the Mayor of the city being there. He wanted to talk business, and Bulma wanted to sell some more products. So she would put us with the orchestra tonight.

She walked over to the phone in her room and pressed the button for Trunks' room. Taking her son along to these kind of things was sure to prepare him for his future ownership of Capsule Corp. "Son, can you come and help me with my dress? I need you to zip it up for me." she requested. She waited for her son to come along and after a short while, heard knocking on her bedroom door. "C'mon in." she ushered. Trunks was quick to zip the zip up on the tight, black, lacy dress.

"You look great, mom." he complimented, giving her a sweet smile. Bulma looked her son up and down.

"You're hopeless, son." she sighed, standing on her tiptoes to straighten the tie and the collar of his tux. Bulma found a suitable bag and a nice pair of black high heels to go with her lacy dress. After that she picked out a shawl and then started putting some emergency make up supplies in her handbag.

Trunks waited for his mother and thought back on today. Mina had rushed up to him and apologised for not being able to talk with him that day, because she apparently had somewhere to be that night, but had promised tomorrow instead, which they were both fine with. The awkwardness was a whole lot better since their secrets had been revealed to each other. That was a relief.

Trunks stood in front of the mirror beside his mother and made sure he was looking dandy. He wore his lilac hair slicked back, apart from the two lose strands that never seemed to go where he wanted them to. He wasn't a big fan of orchestra either, but then again, he would have to get used to these posh dos for when he ran Capsule Corp himself.

"Ready, son?" Bulma asked, taking her son's arm. He nodded and the two walked out of the door and towards the garage. The two sighed, and readied themselves for the evening.

#####

"Michelle, you look beautiful in that dress." Serena complimented, looking at Michelle's stunning, turquoise silk dress which captured her figure perfectly. Amara was dressed in a tux, although that wasn't new. Serena's dress consisted of dark purple lace with a tight skirt at the bottom. Her high heels were black and she had her hair styled into one of her usual odangos at the back of her head.

"I know. But we all look great!" Mina chided. She wasn't happy about being bullied into going to this thing, but she loved dressing up. She had a dark red lacy dress with a skirt that flared and high heels to match. Her hair was styled in a large bun and the rest of her hair hung loose.

"Enough. I think we should get going…" Amara said, impatiently. They all nodded and got the elevator down from Michelle's penthouse. Since it was such a fancy building, it wasn't one of those elevators that stunk of piss and things like that, so there wasn't really a problem with it. It was just a long ride down.

Finally, they reached the underground car park and Amara hopped into her car and fired up the engine. Michelle climbed in the front and the blondes were made to go in the back.

With Amara's crazy driving, it didn't take them long to get there at all, and it wasn't long before they were parked at the back of the building, out of view.

"Amara will take you two to where you're meant to be sitting. I made some special arrangements for you two so you'd better be grateful and behave yourselves!" she urged. But there was no need, because Serena would be in a trance at the beautiful music and Mina would be sitting there, bored out of her mind.

Michelle opened the back doors and walked through the carpeted corridors and to her dressing room. The blondes tried to take a peak but Michelle closed the door and they were dragged along by Amara.

"So are you playing tonight, too?" Serena asked, knowing that Amara often accompanied Michelle on the piano. The older one shook her head and smiled.

"If I did that, then who'd keep an eye on you guys?" she playfully spoke. The conversation was small until they were lead up a set of stairs and to a seating box which was reserved for the three of them.

"Wow…This is…awesome." Serena said, hopping into her seat. "I can see everything." Serena was clearly enjoying herself already, and the show hadn't even began.

Meanwhile…

Bulma and Trunks walked through the double doors and received many stares from everybody.

"Is that Bulma Briefs?"

"Yeah, and her hunky son…"

"I wonder if he's single."  
"He's so hot in person!"

"My purple-haired prince!"

"Well, son, looks like you're quite the famous young man already." Bulma joked. Trunks frowned and the two continued to walk towards their box seats where the mayor was.

"Welcome!" he greeted, he shook Bulma's hand and then Trunks' and then sat back down with his wife.

Bulma and the mayor had a bit of a conversation about the new products that were meant to be released soon. He joined in here and there, but tried to stay out of it. Tonight was going to be boring, orchestra and a boring business conversation.

The curtains drew, and a beautiful woman in a beautiful silk dress stood at the centre of the stage, violin in hand. The spotlight was on her, despite the fact that he could see countless other instruments in the background, but they were for later. This woman was going to get a few solos first.

He looked a little closer, and identified her as Michelle Kaioh…One of the sailor guardians! Not that it made much of a difference. Trunks sighed and stood up, excusing himself for a restroom break. That wasn't the case at all though, he wanted a soda.

Walking along the side, he finally reached the special set of stairs which led him downwards. The violin started, and he had to admit that it was a beautiful melody, but he wasn't interested. Instead, he hurried out to buy a soda from one of the vending machines.

#####

Mina fidgeted in her seat, Michelle was a wonderful violinist, and she couldn't deny that, but it wasn't her thing…Instead, she decided that she needed to go to the bathroom and reapply her eyeliner. However, she knew that she'd already done a magnificent job on it anyways, so she didn't even know what she was gonna do.

She stood up and went down the special set of stairs for their box and made her way to the bottom. Being a VIP had it's perks. She didn't even have to walk by the auditorium seats, instead she took a side route to get to the main bit. And now what would she do for ten minutes to get out of Micelle's boring violin concert? Wow, thinking on it, she didn't sound like much of a friend…meh, no harm was done. She sighed and walked towards the bathroom, checking her handbag to make sure she had her baby pink lipstick. She could aimlessly reapply _that._

Sighing, she walked towards the bathroom…well-she would've if she knew where it was. Ugh, how could she not, though? She had been dragged along to many of Michelle's recitals before, but this was the first time she actually wanted to go to the bathroom. Never mind…she'd look around. It wasn't like she was in a hurry or anything, so she could take all of the time she needed. She headed around a corner to see if she could find any luck, when BAM! She was knocked onto her back, sprawled out on the ground. She rubbed her head and then glared daggers at her assaulter. "Look where you're going next time!" she scolded. But then she looked a little closer at the guy and how he was holding out a hand, which she immediately took.

"I'm sorry miss…" he trailed off, proceeding to walk away when she smirked and grabbed his wrist. He shifted his head to look at the woman.

He was so stupid! He really didn't take notice of many things…she smiled. "Hi Trunks." she sighed, smiling. He reversed and looked straight at her.

"Mina?!" he gasped. She smiled and raised a brow.

"Well, you were either not paying attention or I just did my make up so well that you didn't recognise me. Who knew I was so gorgeous?" she teased, inwardly giggling at his speechlessness. It was clear he didn't know how to reply. He'd look a bastard if he went with the first option and he didn't want to say the second one, despite how true it was. Fuck, she looked stunning…absolutely gorgeous. He blinked back into reality when he heard her giggling. "I'm kidding!" she said.

Trunks tried to regain his cool and gave her a smile. "So what are you doing here?" great conversation starter. Ha, what a stupid question.

"I'm here to watch Miss Kaioh play, of course." she replied, hoping to bring to light how idiotic the question was. "But, in all honesty, I was kinda dragged along. And yourself?" she gestured. Trunks sighed and shook his head.

"I was dragged along too. The mayor's here, and my mum wants to discuss business with him. And I had to come since it'll be my job soon." he said, frowning a little. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"You sound as if you're unhappy to be the heir of the world's richest and best-selling business." she said in a semi-mocking voice. He shook his head.

"No, but these things bore the hell outta me. That's why I'm out here." he yawned then. She found it funny how bear-like he sounded and actually laughed. "What?" he said, plainly.

"It's nothing." she said, she looked down at her feet. Would he mind if she asked him about the past? It wasn't like he was interested in the show or anything…but she didn't want to irritate him, either. Although, he had already promised that he would.

He glanced at her, she looked as if she wanted to say something, and he could make a pretty accurate guess on what it was. Well, why not? It wasn't like he was missing anything special. He put his large hand on her shoulder, giving him her attention. "Let's take a walk." he proposed, giving her a friendly smile.

#####

"I can sense it…people are dying, suffering, hurting…" Hotaru stated, keeping her eyes closed, and her body calm.

"I can see…I think that…somebody's near! Somebody's near!" Raye shouted, her eyes suddenly snapped open and she jumped out of her position. Hotaru gave her a look of utter shock before she regained her composure. Who could it be? Because it sure as hell wasn't a friend…

#####

"Thanks." Mina said gratefully, after Trunks handed her a soda. Trunks snapped open the lid of his and started to guzzle it down. They walked towards a back exit and went outside, the fresh, cool air felt refreshing. Trunks took another gulp of his soda and turned towards his company.

"Wanna go some place private?" he asked, she nodded her head. "'Kay, I know. You should hold on tight." Mina looked confused, but before she had time to question the matter, he scooped her up in his muscular arms. Lucky she hadn't opened her soda yet, or else she would've spilled it. She tried to look away from him because she was blushing, but wouldn't anybody blush in her position? She shunned the idea and held her can. Trunks lifted them into the air and on top of the theatre roof.

Damn, she smelled so nice! And it wasn't due to perfume or anything, but she was making him feel…relaxed? No, peaceful was a better word. He couldn't place the smell, but he liked it, he liked it a lot. Trunks put her down, dismissing the strange thought and sat down on the ground. She joined him.

"So, I'll start from the beginning, okay?" he started, leaning against the railings. "Okay, so my father, Vegeta, came from another planet in a completely different galaxy, faraway." he began. Mina raised her eyebrows. She didn't expect that, not that she was much different, despite being born on Earth.

"He's the grumpy guy with the sticky-upy hair, right? Thinks I saw him once when I was a kid." Trunks chuckled, of course, the key word to describe his father would _definitely_ be 'grumpy'.

"Yeah. Anyhow, it got destroyed by this evil guy who my dad worked for, although my dad didn't know that then. My dad was the prince of the planet. There were only a few survivors, one of them being Goten's father."

"So your dad's not human?" she asked, casually.

"Correct." he was surprised at how easily she was taking this, but then again, she _was_ a goddess. "My dad later came to Earth and tried to take over it, got into a fight with Goku, Goten's father, and he had to go back to his base to heal. Then, basically, Son-sensei, Goku and a few others went there too, Goku fought Freiza, the bad guy, and became a super saiyan. My dad died there. And Goku spared the bad guy-"

"Wait! Your dad _died_?!" she sputtered. He nodded his head.

"I'll get to that part. Freiza came to Earth, and was then defeated by my future self. I'll tell you more about that another time, though. My dad was wished back to life and came to live on Earth. My mum and dad made me, eventually got married a while after I was a baby and he trained me to fight from the moment I could walk." Trunks took a break while Mina tried to comprehend it. A future counterpart? Wow, this was more interesting than she thought it'd be, and she knew it was going to be interesting from the start anyways. "Blown away yet?" he mocked, looking at her facial expression.

"Surprisingly, no. Continue. Besides, what does all of this have to do with your death?" she asked.

"True, guess I got carried away. Anyways, when we were eight, another enemy approached, one of the most feared things in the whole universe. His name is Majin Buu."  
"Majin…Buu?" she trailed, tipping her head to the side, that was a familiar name. Yeah, she knew where she recognised it. "There was a weird voice in my head that said something about that." Trunks nodded.

"It was Babidi, a wizard. Babidi was the one responsible for releasing Buu. Anyways, me and Goten were made to go into the room of Spirit and Time to train. It's basically a place where time runs differently, and a year in there is worth a day here. Anyway, I got a hell of a lot stronger. We got out, and then fought with Buu, the pink thing."  
"Is that when I…you…" she started, and didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Almost. We got absorbed by it. But Goku and my dad saved us, so we were spat out. And that's when you saw us, Mina. I have no idea how you got there, but you did. And it was the last time I saw you in nine and a half years." he said, sadly. Mina frowned too, and put her hand over his.

"I'll tell you my part then. I'm not sure how, but I wasn't killed when the blast hit. But thinking on it from now, it was probably to do with me being a goddess or something. But, watching you die like that, was the worst thing I'd ever saw. And what was worse, I remembered it all, and my mom thought I was crazy and told me it was a nightmare. I actually almost believed it at first, but then, I still had some of your blood…" she inhaled deeply.

"I know. It's confusing, isn't it? So, Goku defeated evil Buu on a different planet and then used seven wish orbs on another planet. They're called dragon balls. They grant you a wish, and that wish brought Earth back, and everybody on it." he explained. Well, he was glad to get that off of his chest.

"Dragon balls? That's pretty amazing!" she said, clearly fascinated. Trunks thought of something to say.

"It's a good thing you turned out to be Sailor Venus, because if I hadn't've found out, then I guess we'd be sitting in an awkward silence in class together for a _very_ long time." he said, and Mina could hear the smile in his voice. She was glad to know that he was just as relieved as she was. She smiled.

"Well, what an interesting night time story." she said, stretching her legs out. A smile formed on her pink lips. She stood up and stretched her arms too, suggesting that they go. "Are you coming?" she asked. Trunks shook his head.

"Well, why don't you tell me something about you? I mean, it's been nine and a half years since we've even properly spoke to each other, and I'm curious about how you turned out to be a goddess." he implied. Hmm, so he wanted to know about her too? Well, that could be sorted out.

#####

"How? How faraway?!" Raye asked the death goddess. Hotaru furrowed her brows and tried to concentrate when her eyes shot open.

"They're here. But it's only one. One powerful henchman. They're masking their ki, but they're just entering the solar system…I sense death on them." Hotaru replied.

"Wait…I'm seeing something…I think that…they may know how may deities are residing here, and thus need to take care of the potential threat." the priestess informed. Oh no, that meant that they were being targeted…

#####

"So, when we all died, the reincarnations only continued on Earth, and the rest of the planets were rendered uninhabitable." she continued, informing Trunks of her luxurious life in Magellan Castle, the gorgeous piece of architecture that orbited Venus.

"So you were living the luxury life then, Princess of Venus?" he asked playfully. She smirked.

"Yeah, just like you in that big mansion of yours, Prince Trunks of the saiyans…wait! So you're only half human?!" she realised in utter shock. She was so stupid! He had already told her of his father's origins and yet she had just now figured that out. How embarrassing…

"And that only just clicked with you? Despite me having that boringly long conversation with you?"

"Are you saying that I'm boring?!" she jokingly scolded, punching him in the arm. "But still, it's weird…n-not in a bad way or anything!" she added, hastily. She didn't want to hurt or insult her friend after not long seeing him again. He smirked.

"Y'know, that's ironic coming from somebody who originated from a different planet and is a goddess…or something. Actually, what _are_ you? I mean, you were born here, and you were born on Venus in your past life…so are you only a goddess when you transform into Sailor Venus." she nodded her head in reply.

"Yeah, same goes for all of the others. You see, Venus or Aphrodite, whatever you wanna call her, was my great-great grandmothe-" and the pretty blonde was cut off when Trunks hastily wrapped his arms around her and pounced, the two of them landing about fifty feet away from where they were previously sitting. When they stopped rolling, Mina tried to open her eyes, but she was swamped with a nauseating sense of dizziness from how fast they had just travelled.

With her eyes finally opened, she impatiently waited for the twin sets of everything to return to their normal state. One thing, other than a nasty wave of dizziness, lingered in her head. What the _hell_ had just happened? Finally regaining her composure, she sat up as quickly as she could and tried her best to locate Trunks, but the most noticeable thing in front of her was what used to be the in-tact ceiling of the grand building. A large blast mark was located where they were sitting just a minute ago.

"T-Trunks? Where's Trunks?" she panted to herself, standing up on her feet. She glanced to the sky to see a gold streak every now and then, and some explosions. And then, the golden aura came crashing down and landed on the roof. Mina was quick in running over to him, kicking off her annoying heels. "Trunks, are you okay?" she worried over him, sitting him up. His hair glowed gold and his eyes a shade of teal, he stood up and glared at the sky, where his opponent was.

"I'm fine. But can you hold this?" his asked, taking off his tuxedo jacket and his tie, handing them to her while he grunted, powering up to level 2.

"Yeah. Let me help." she said, taking his jacket and reaching up her skirt to retrieve her brooch which was located on a band on her leg.

"Don't bother. I'll be fine." he said, shooting off into the sky, leaving her to feel completely useless. If it weren't for the fact that she couldn't fly, then she would've helped him anyways.

Trunks flew at his opponent, now in his ascended form. He wouldn't be knocked down so easily now. "Who are you?!" he asked to the man he was fighting. His ki wasn't as high as his, so Trunks was easily deflecting every blast and punch that was threw at him. He didn't answer, so Trunks punched him in the gut, the guy grimaced.

"I'm with the Pandemonium Brigade. And I'm here to kill the guardians that reside here." he said simply. The two stopped fighting and faced each other. "The Sailor Guardians." he finished. Trunks clenched his fists, and glanced towards the roof where his 'long-lost' friend was. _He can go to Hell if he thinks I'll let that happen_ he thought protectively. With his saiyan vision he could vaguely make out that she had a worried expression on her face as they weren't too high in the sky. _Don't worry, Mina, I won't let him hurt you._

"Too bad, guess they underestimated us. You're not that powerful for an assassin." Trunks mocked, smirking evilly at the man, even though he was easily on par with a super saiyan. He man frowned as if he were annoyed by what Trunks had said. Not that he didn't have a reason to. The guy clenched his fist and glared daggers at Trunks.

"I might not be as strong as you, but I can still do my brigade one last favour." he said, lowly, opening his eyes in a scary manor, making him look creepy.

"Oh?" Trunks asked. Maybe he was gonna try to blow up the planet or something.

A black aura radiated around his body, well, it wasn't really an aura, it was more of a load of pin-sized black particles. He looked down at the roof to where Mina was. "I'm sorry to have to sacrifice you, Venusian. My master wouldn't have liked for me to kill you, but the Uranus, Moon and Neptune guardians are here too, and they must be eliminated." he said. Mina couldn't hear the words he said previously, but these ones travelled straight to her ears. What the hell? Was he going to kill everyone? "No matter, there's still another one that he can have." he said, leaving both Trunks and Mina confused.

"C'mon, Trunks." Mina said to herself, "Don't let him win." She looked up towards the night sky where the two were.

"I don't know what kinda shit you were just talking about, but I think it's about time you met your end." he said, getting into a fighting stance. And before the other guy could react, Trunks rushed him with a punch that would put a hold through anyone. And he did, just not in the way he thought…

The man had a huge hole in his chest, but he wasn't solid anymore, it was like punching air, a very evil and painful air. Trunks looked back towards his opponent, who was facing him and smirking. "See you in Hell." he smiled, and his body turned into black particles which started to spread out, until Trunks was engulfed in them, and they continued to spread until Mina was too. Before long, they would spread through the hole in the building.

After breathing in the air, Trunks realised what a mistake he'd made as he felt an awful pain in his throat, and then in his whole body. This air was deadly, and probably dissolving his insides. He was instantly knocked back into his usual form and tried his best to land without pummelling to the ground next to Mina. He tried to find her, but his vision was blurred and his eyes hurt like hell. He could faintly make out a blonde figure on the total opposite side of the roof from him.

If they didn't act soon, then the air would spread to the building, but what could they do? Her insides were burning, and she couldn't move she was in so much pain. The agony was overbearing. Tears formed in her stinging eyes and they fell freely down her face. She was losing her vision and her hearing. Was this really how it was going to end? And then she gave up and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry guys, I couldn't…I couldn't save you…" she apologized to Amara, Michelle and Serena, all of her friends in the theatre, who were all about to share the same fate.

#####

"Killer particles, purify!" a feminine voice said. It sounded like she was giving an order to the air. "Now go, Narcissus and Astraea." she said to her comrades, pointing to the designated area.

"Please save Trunks-oniisan, Muro-oneechan." Bulla prayed, holding her father's hand tightly. Vegeta looked at his worrying daughter and squeezed her tiny hand. There was nothing _he_ could do to save his son, but he wasn't worried because with Nyx's ability to change what she liked, and the senzu beans which the other two were carrying, there was really nothing to worry about.

The air began to purify, and the purification was so fast that the poison didn't even have time to get inside the theatre, and hopefully, the whole scene would go unnoticed. Muro and Casin were quick to notice Trunks and Mina. As per her promise to Bulla, Muro headed straight for Trunks, however, Casin intervened.

"Go and get the Venusian." she ordered, plainly. As usual, Muro complied to her comrade's orders without complaint, and went to help out her new friend.

As soon as she landed, she got out the senzu bean she was carrying. This was bad. Mina had blood coming out of her mouth. Muro used a handkerchief to wipe the side of Mina's mouth, and put it inside to soak up the blood so that Mina would be able to swallow the bean.

She had to hurry, her new friend was running out of time at an alarming rate, if she wasn't quick…Muro put the senzu bean in her mouth and chewed it up a little, before feeding it to her friend, who was completely incapable of chewing.

"Venus! I mean Mina!" she shouted happily, when the Venusian started to open her eyes and feel about her body, seeing to it that everything was intact. The agony she had went through was unreal, and she wasn't sure why she was still alive. Her attention turned towards the bloody handkerchief that Muro was holding and she grew a little worried.

"M-Muro…what's that?" she asked, pointing towards the blood-stained material. Muro lifted it up.

"Well, your insides were kinda dissolving, so Vegeta gave us these Earth bean-thingies and gave one to me to give you…And I should also tell you that nobody else was affected and that Trunks is fine too." she said all in one and really fast. Mina was able to make out what she had said though, so it didn't matter.

At the same time as this was going on, Narcissus was reviving Trunks…in a much more…unnecessary manor.

Trunks' body was tearing up, his internal organs were on fire, and despite the fact that he couldn't see, he could picture them dissolving. He placed a hand on his dissolving heart, before closing his eyes for what he thought to be the last time. And even though he was a proud saiyan, he let a tear escape from his eye. Although, he was proud to say that he died in a victorious battle.

He felt a delicate piece of something silky slide into his mouth, and tried to concentrate on it despite the overwhelming pain. Next, he felt something of a similar material wipe around his mouth, and then the first one being pulled out of his mouth. He didn't feel a liquid in his mouth anymore, and he wondered if he was losing his mind, or was he just dead? He didn't know, but he didn't care either.

Then he felt a light weight on his abdomen, and it hurt too. "I'm sorry." a voice whispered in his ear, and the weight shifted a little. Somebody was straddling him…was he dead? No, the pain was too much for him to be dead, and he knew what it was like to die. Everything stopped hurting.

But no, he was still in pain, until he felt the warm breath of somebody near his face, and then all of a sudden, a pair of soft, velvet lips met his own, and a warm tongue slither into his mouth, passing something onto him. A senzu! Great. "It hurts, but you have to swallow it." the voice said, and he followed it's command, swallowing the bean with a great amount of effort and pain, but it was worth it when he felt the burning subside and his senses return to normal. He dared to breath in the air, and was glad to find that the air was fresh.

And also, he opened his eyes, to find that somebody's lips were attached to his own. Even after he had swallowed the senzu. When she came to notice that his eyes were open, she broke the kiss and sat up, smiling her usual smile at him. "Did that make you feel better?" he didn't know whether or not she meant the kiss or the senzu. She didn't need to hear his answer to know what he was thinking, instead, she let him admire her body. After all, her upper body was only covered by a little intimate apparel. She inwardly chuckled at her own beauty, letting the gorgeous saiyan prince gawk at her breasts, although it didn't take him long to snap out of it. He blinked a few times before lifting up his arms to feel himself over, checking to make sure that he was still there. Casin stood up and looked down on him, giving him her famous, sarcastic smile. Trunks nodded his head.

"Thanks. A lot…" he sighed, slowly getting to his feet. And then something dawned on him. "Do you know where Mina is?" he asked. This pissed her off slightly, but it didn't matter. She was glad that they were close. _The closer they are, the more painful it will be for me to crush her spirit…_

"Hey guys!" Muro shouted at them, with Mina in her arms. She landed and set Mina on her feet.

"Thanks again, Muro." Mina said, expressing her gratitude for the idiot. "You killed that guy, right?" This time, her speech was aimed at Trunks. And she sighed a sigh of relief when he nodded his head.

"Oniisan!" Bulla cried, pouncing on her older brother. "Are you okay?" she asked, tears in her eyes as she felt her brother to make sure that there was no blood anywhere.

"Don't worry, sis. I'm fine!" he assured.

"Well, that was interesting. At least you killed him." the deep voice of Vegeta said, coming out of nowhere. Mina took a good luck at the man who was nearly identical to Trunks. Geez, he hadn't changed a bit. Anyway, she wasn't going to introduce herself or anything, that guy was an asshole. He needed to learn how to smile, well, that's how she remembered him.

"Yeah." Trunks said.

#####

"So, it seems as though Kaed failed me…" an evil sounding voice said, darkly. The words floated off of his tongue and passed discomfort to the surrounding air. The way he spoke, the way his mouth moved, the expressions he made were, frankly, quite terrifying. His whole being screamed 'evil', as if it wanted everything around it to know that this guy wasn't someone to be trifled with.

However, he was drop dead gorgeous. He tucked a strand of his dark grey hair behind his ear. "…No worries though. I now know that there are two of them here." he said, his words depressing the atmosphere. He devilishly licked his lips and smiled demonically. "And they'll be mine." he finished, staring at the city from how high in the sky he was.

Although he didn't expect it, he was still able to dodge the incoming silver attack at the last minute. "Well, it looks as if I missed…" an overly sexy female voice sounded sarcastically in the brisk wind. "Never mind, I'll just try another one. Rings of Severing!" she shouted, as two large silver hoops that were made out of shining silver energy appeared in her hands. They were about the same size as her although one was held above her head and the other below her waist. "Prepare yourself." she said, and thrust the two rings at him simultaneously.

They seemingly made contact and that satisfied her since they served the same purpose as a destructo disk. She smirked as she watched them cut his image in half.

"Well, I congratulate myself on a job well done." she declared to herself, smirking. She spread out her beautiful wings and prepared to fly.

"I congratulate you for arousing me. I have to say, Narcissilian, that a feisty woman can do that to me." a voice sounded from right next to her ear. For the third time in her life she could openly admit to herself that she could sense fear coursing through her very being.

"W-what do you want? And how did I not kill you?" she said quietly, her words actually stuttering from her tongue. _How can he make me feel so intimidated?_

"I'm no enemy of a deity of beauty. That's why I'm here…" Casin couldn't help but spark with curiosity and to choose not to power up another Severing Ring.

 **Hey guys! *ducks to dodge books, tomatoes, glass bottles etc* I haven't updated in 40 days, that's complete bullshit. I'm really sorry, but I kinda have a lot more to deal with here than back home. Please feel free to drop a review, and thank you Comment Girl for your awesome review, I feel ya sis *reaches through computer screen to fist bump CG* Anyways, I had to get the whole Mina/Trunks awkwardness thing out of the way and I think I would like to focus the next chapter on Lita and then a little bit on Casin and this Mystery Guy.**

 **Stay tuned folks! AnimeLover OUT dawgs xD.**


	11. 12 A Flying Lesson Insisted On

**Chapter Twelve: A Flying Lesson Insisted On**

"So how do you do it?" she said, persistently The question was sprung out of nowhere, with no previous conversational topic. So a random question like this left him wandering what the hell it meant.

"Do what?" he asked, in a confused manor. It seemed to annoy her by the way her facial expression changed, as if he should know anyway, despite her question being the first thing she had said to him.

She frowned, pulling her eyebrows together which made her look rather cute. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, mister!" and when he still didn't seem to get the gist, she grew angrier.

"Why would I pretend that I didn't know? You could just tell me instead!" he exclaimed, now frustrated as well. She smirked, was she trying to piss him off?

"Well fine. I wanted to know, if it's not too much trouble, could you maybe teach me and my friends how to fly? I mean, we have wings, but we can only use them to travel in space since they go at light speed. But, that's not very useful in combat and stuff…" he looked at her with uncertainty, he had never taught anybody how to fly before, and he couldn't be bothered with the trouble. After all, he would have to start from scratch, and he could be doing many other things in his free time other than teaching a bunch of girls how to use ki.

"What if I say no?" her fists clenched together, and her hair shadowed her forehead. She looked kinda scary…for her anyways. It was almost impossible for her to look frightening.

"That's not an option." she declared, sharply. And when he went to retaliate, she didn't let him get his first word out. "Besides, you owe it to me…because you let me go crazy for nine years straight, wondering what the hell happened to you." there was an awkward silence. "So that's my sympathy card."

"Look, Mina…I know you mean well, but is it really necessary?" he questioned, looking at her straight in the eyes. She cocked her head to the side, clearly not understanding, or pretending not to understand what he meant. She could make a pretty clear guess of what he was trying to suggest, but she would get her way, whether he liked it or not.

"Listen, my dad and Goten's dad are capable of defeating any enemies that come our way. Not to mention, there's a very greedy deity who would be pissed if someone blew up the planet which is supplying him with food." It was clear that she wasn't following what he was saying, of course she didn't know about Beerus' love for food. "Beerus the Destroyer." he didn't expect her to know who he was talking about it, but it appeared that she did.

"B-Beerus?!" she stopped in her tracks. "Gosh Trunks, you're life is so weird! A hybrid alien who's basically the richest guy on the planet, saved the planet _and_ is affiliated with the Deity of Destruction? Wow…"

"How do you know about Beerus? And I'm not affiliated with him, my mom tends to give him food every time he stops by. His teacher is also the one who teaches my dad as well." What the hell? How could he say that so casually. Mina thought back to a time when he threatened to blow Venus to smithereens, because the acid rain singed his skin.

"You say that like it's nothing. And I'm a goddess, remember?" she reminded him. Oh yeah…

"So what are you trying to say? That you won't teach us because your dad can handle it? That we're…unnecessary?" her voice quietened. _That we're useless…_

"What is that Aino girl doing with Trunks?"

"Maybe he's just using her. You, for 'doing the dirty' and stuff." Mina knew that if _she_ had overheard that, then Trunks most definitely would've too. She turned her head to look at the underclassmen flocking the hallways. They were looking at her in wonder. So walking with a rich, hot guy started this kind of rumour, huh? How degrading…

Overhearing the small talk of the younger girls was hilarious for him. Geez, they were too immature to just say 'sex' that they censored it with 'the dirty'. He glanced at Mina who was blushing bright red. Poor girl. Just to piss of the silly little rich girls, he glanced in their direction and then burst out laughing, startling them _and_ everybody else within hearing distance. "Kid anyone would have to be pretty desperate to wanna go out with someone who speaks as much bullshit as you do." he said, rudely. The pink-haired girl looked at him, awestricken.

"I-I…" she was speechless. Being scolded at by someone of his calibre was terrifying, and she couldn't find the guts to reply. With his reputation, Trunks could ruin anybody, and he just ruined her.

"Damn, you'd think that those underclassmen would learn a little respect, sometimes they're just too crude. Mina blushed even further _drop the fucking subject!_ she thought in her head.

"…That was so embarrassing…"

"For you." he replied, smugly. They turned a corner to the staircase.

"S-shut up! Anyways, what about my question?" Trunks didn't answer straight away, but she kept on staring up at him until he looked back. "Pretty please?" she beamed…

"Fine! However, it involves a lot of concentration, and I'd rather do it the quick way. So if you don't like it, then tough." he stated. Mina's smile broadened.

"Thank you!"

 _#####_

" _W-what do you want? And how did I not kill you?_ _"_ _she said quietly, her words actually stuttering from her tongue. How can he make me feel so intimidated?_

" _I_ _'_ _m no enemy of a deity of beauty. That_ _'_ _s why I_ _'_ _m here_ _…"_ _Casin couldn_ _'_ _t help but spark with curiosity and to choose not to power up another Severing Ring._

" _Explain at once!" the woman demanded to this terrifyingly gorgeous man. He smirked. Bitter Narcicillia! Nobody had made her this annoyed in centuries!_

" _How about tomorrow. I think that we can compromise. I'll see you tomorrow at sunset, same place."_

" _You can't just leav-" she was about to finish, when she realised that nobody was there._

"You'd better show up." Sailor Narcissus warned the air, spreading out her great wings and frowning. This man was mysterious and probably evil too. But he had made no attempt whatsoever to harm her. He had also dodged her most lethal attack as if it was nothing. And what was worse, she could've swore that she saw her attack cut right through him. _He must've been so fast he left an after image. If that's the case, he's as fast as the idiot, Muro_. Casin sighed. This was a lot to consider. She hadn't told anybody about her current situation, and she was kind of regretting that choice.

"Don't fret. I'm here." a deep, intimidating voice sounded. Sailor Narcissus turned around to see that same man floating behind her.

"Try anything funny and it's your funeral." she spat. Wow, she even surprised herself with how vicious she sounded, completely polar to her usual calm, collective and even mocking demeanour.

He gave her a hurt look, clearly mocking her which only succeeded in making her feel more and more intimidated. "That's hurtful, however, I couldn't help but notice your disliking for Venus." Now _that_ got her interested, and she now wanted nothing more for him to continue.

"Go on." she commanded, relaxing a little now that he had started a topic which had clearly sparked her interest. He smirked at her sudden change of attitude, glad that he had got his facts right.

He tucked a strand of dark grey hair behind his ear and then made direct eye contact with her. "I was wondering, if you'd help me capture her for me. After I let you do what you want with her, then I want her. And…" she couldn't help but resume her usual sarcastic smile and then waited for him to continue, "I want you, too."

#####

Punch! Kick! Chop! Punch, punch! Flip kick! Try as he might, Goten was having absolutely no luck whatsoever in landing a hit. Even when putting every ounce of his limited power and speed into every dodged blow, they still had no effect on the winged blonde. He stopped to pant. "Why can't I hit you?!" he bellowed out of anger, powering up to a super saiyan. The blonde just smirked.

"Keep trying, but even in that form, you're not gonna have much luck!" she proudly declared, confident in her amazing skill. Goten didn't care about what she had to say though, he flew at her with all of his energy and raising his ki as much as he could.

The blonde giggled while almost effortlessly dodging his blows. _Maybe I should just…_ BAM! When his fist connected with her face he couldn't help but feel a wave of triumph wash over him. But, after his mini mental celebration, he couldn't help but notice that she hadn't moved. Not even an inch. "W-what the hell?" he exclaimed, becoming more angry at his inability to damage her. Even with his fist implanted into her face, she still hadn't moved her head, and there was no blood either.

"Couldn't resist. Now, my turn!" she declared, and before he had time to dodge, her palm pushed, not slapped, the side of his face downwards and he skidded along the grass of Capsule Corp face first. She flew down to him and offered him a hand. "Considering how long you've been fighting, your skills are really good! Don't feel bad, I've been fighting for almost 2 millennia." Goten gladly took her hand and shook it before bowing to his opponent.

"You're really impressive!" he sighed. Although he was a good sport, he was still disappointed in himself for not being able to inflict any damage upon his opponent.

"Well done, Muro-oneechan!" the little blue-haired toddler cried, taking a comfortable seat in Muro's outstretched and cupped wing. "So soft…" she mumbled, nestling into the feathers. Sailor Astraea chuckled.

Goten walked off. "Tough luck, son." Goku chuckled to the chagrin of his youngest son.

"Hey! Why isn't Trunks here?" Bulma called from the doorway, holding a tray of beverages and whatnot. She found it more than strange that Goten was here and Trunks was not, as the two were always together when they came to Capsule Corp.

"He said he had some business to take care of, in fact, I can sense him coming now." the hybrid declared, eyes on the white streak travelling through the sky. "And I think there's three people with him.

#####

"So, where's this Capsule Corp then?" the raven-haired priestess asked her carrier. Golden eyes stared back into her own. Considering how small the person was, she was still making Raye seem like a fairly easy person to carry. Well, she wasn't fat, but she was taller than the grape-haired goddess.

"Directly below us." came the simple reply, to which Raye cocked her head. All she could to glance down at the dome shaped building. This was all for Serena, the future queen who they were destined to protect. As much as the odango head got on her nerves, Raye would never forgive herself, or any of the other senshi, if they failed in doing their job. As soon as Mina had contacted her to say that they had been offered the opportunity to fly, or rather she had pestered her osananajimi enough to get this chance, Raye was eager to learn. Anything to give her a better chance of protecting her best friend and sister in arms.

Serena hadn't been notified of the sudden opportunity yet, as Raye insisted that she wouldn't be told. Even though these 'saiyans' had been protecting the Earth longer than the guardians themselves, the priestess still was unsure whether or not to trust them, and refused to let Serena come until she was certain that no harm would come to her.

"We're here." Cassidy, or rather Sailor Icarus said to Lita who was busy squeezing her eyes tight shut. After years of her parents dying, she had never gotten over her fear of heights, especially aeroplanes. It was a little embarrassing considering she was known for her strength, but nobody judged her for it. Traumas never just went away, it would take a lot of time in order to heal.

The brunette sighed a sigh of relief after the feel of wind brushing through her hair suddenly came to a halt. After she had heard Icarus' feet touch grass, she dared to open her eyes. _Finally…_ the scientist/genius set her down so that she could feel the sensation of feet touching the ground as well.

The group were greeted by Muro who had one outstretched wing that carried a little girl. "Hey, guys. Hello, sisters." Muro greeted. After all, since Muro's parents were killed, she had been raised within the planets of her fellow guardians, mostly Narcissus. And thus she was taught to class her team mates as sisters. Childhood was hard, but she spent a lot of her time doing the bidding of Casin or practising her weaponry skills.

Sailor Nyx de-transformed into the leggings, pretty shoes and shirt which Bulma had gave her and gave her 'sister' a stern look. "Hello. Might I inquire as to _why_ you're still in your transformed state?" she stated, casually. Muro just smiled and outstretched her long wing a little so that the group could see a little bluenette sound asleep. Sinovia sighed. Muro was really getting attached to this little hybrid, leaving would be hard, if they were able to get home alive…

"Right! I almost forgot, why are you guys here?" she asked a little loudly, although an answer to that question would have to wait, as the blonde turned her head around to see Bulma heading their way.

"Trunks, who are these girls? And since when did I give you permission to bring anyone over? The house is flooded with too many young girls as it is." she stated, not particularly angry, but not really carefree either. The middle-aged woman halted in her tracks after reaching her destination. She inspected the three young girls. A tall brunette with quite pretty green eyes. A gorgeous raven haired girl who had mauve eyes, she had the look of a priestess. And a pretty blonde with long hair and gorgeous sapphire eyes.

"Well…actually, mom, they're the guardians of this world. The sailor senshi." Trunks introduced. Needless to say that they felt a little awkward being introduced like that. It was more than unusual to just have their secret titles announced like that. Nonetheless, Mina was expecting a reaction of some sort from the bluenette…

"Well, blondie, I recognise you from somewhere…I just can't think of where…" Bulma wondered aloud. Yes, this pretty blonde girl was more than familiar. Was she a reporter? Did she work at Capsule Corp? sometimes, knowing so many people was more than a cure than a blessing.

Mina smirked. "It's okay. Just imagine me standing at about four feet and then I might seem a little more familiar to you." Bulma frowned, imagining this gorgeous young lady, who she thought would be some fan girl of her son, much smaller. And just then, it hit her! This girl wasn't just another whore, no! She was his son's first wife! The girl who was friends with Trunks as a little kid. The little blondie who married her son when she was four. The cutie who she would bathe with Trunks when asked to babysit from her good friend, Yuka.

"Oh, geez! It's my daughter in law, Mina! It's so good to see you!" the bluenette woman shrieked. Mina looked a little embarrassed at first until she remembered what Bulma was referring to. Bulma pulled Mina into a hug.

After pulling away, she said: "Wow, Mina. You got so big, busty and beautiful." Mina blushed at the compliment. Bulma leaned in closer, raising her eyebrows and smiling mischievously. "So, you dating my son? I mean, c'mon. Surely you think he's hotter than any other of those guys at school. After all, he takes after his mother."

Even Trunks laughed at that one. "Not quite, mom." he informed. She sighed.

"Trunks, when I was your age, I'd already met who I thought was the man of my dreams. You need to hurry up and find someone because you _don't_ want to be like your father! Not even going into details." when Vegeta had first approached her, she was surprised to find out that he had never been in a relationship before. Typical saiyan…" And anyway, you guys never divorced. It'd technically be cheating if you guys found other significant others…"Trunks sighed, and Mina was blushing. Seeing what she had done, Bulma decided to stop with her little tease. "Seriously, what brings you to Capsule Corp after nine years, Mina?"

Finally, onto a more pleasant and less embarrassing topic… "I'm teaching her how to fly. Along with her two friends over there." he said, gesturing towards a pretty bluenette and a woman who would fit the description of 'shrine maiden' perfectly. Bulma peered at the women, curiously.

"And why would that be?" the older woman mused. Never had he ever took time out of his day to teach people how to use ki. Besides, she wasn't entirely comfortable with him bringing random women out of the blue and teaching them how to fly. Any slips from them could cause a big deal for Capsule Corp, and she didn't want that.

"Well…you see-" Mina started, only to be interrupted by a voice shouting nearby.

"Jupiter Eternal Power! Make up!"

"What on Earth is she on about?" Bulma inquired, thinking the girl to be a tad crazy and somewhat childish. She completely changed her mind when electricity/lightning surrounded the girl. After many flashes of incredible lightning, a different looking girl stood in her place wearing a short, green skirt with transparent pink and green layers underneath. She wore a skin tight top, probably a leotard, with a wing-like appendage on the chest and a pretty heart shaped broach on the centre. She had a dark green sailor collar with three pink stripes and also a pair of wings on her back which soon disappeared after she said "dispel". "I see, so she's one of the guardian deities or whatever. I've never thought of a goddess to wear such odd clothing…" she said, further staring at Sailor Jupiter.

"Naa, that's not formalwear, its just what we wear to fight in. they're oddly comfortable and easy to move in, even with the heels." Mina said. Bulma switched her attention towards the blonde, a smile spreading across her lips. This was great! Vegeta would be proud of his son for mating with such a beautiful goddess instead of an 'ordinary earthling'. Well, they hadn't done it yet, but Bulma had a gut feeling that the two would end up together. Actually, she also had that very sae feeling with Mai, but her and her son weren't serious in the end. Never mind! She had been wrong before, but that didn't make her completely unreliable.

"So you're one of the too, huh? My life gets more and more interesting everyday…" she sighed. Mina looked over towards Jupiter, who seemed to be holding a conversation with the other half saiyan from her homeroom.

"What a weird coincidence. I can't believe you turned out to be such a powerful person." Goten said to the lightning wielder standing before him. He recalled to the time when they spoke in class. He was amused to find out that she was into the martial arts, too.

" _I_ _'_ _m surprised you were able to block such an advanced move like that._ _"_ _he said to her. She turned her head and blushed._

" _W-well I train a lot, have done since I was a kid._ _"_ _she replied, unable to stop the smile from taking shape._

" _Me too. I started training when I was three._ _"_

" _That_ _'_ _s pretty young. Who trained you?_ _"_ _she asked. She tried to avoid staring directly at his eyes for long periods of time, but she couldn_ _'_ _t help it. He was actually kinda cute._

" _My parents. My mom did at first. And then my dad. My dad_ _'_ _s a lot better than me though. Did your parents train you?_ _"_ _he was starting to get into the conversation. Talking with girls wasn_ _'_ _t really a thing he did regularly, but a conversation with a person who was well educated in the martial arts was pretty intriguing for the young saiyan._

 _Lita_ _'_ _s smiled faded away, she didn_ _'_ _t like where this conversation had ended up._ _"_ _Well_ _…_ _You see my parents are_ _…_ _They_ _'_ _re-_ _"_ He couldn't remember what the girl said next after that. He _did_ have a pretty whack memory when it came to conversation, especially when being asked to do chores and such. Or…maybe she hadn't said anything after that. Maybe she stopped in mid sentence. _Why would she do that?_ he thought to himself. _"_ _Afternoon, class! Seeing that I_ _'_ _m early, we can start earlier!_ _"_ _Miss Tamaki smiled, gaining moans and groans from the students in her class._

Oh yeah… what about her parents? Maybe he should inquire about that.

"Yeah, last time we spoke about fighting, our conversation was interrupted. I believe you were on about your parents training you. What were you going to say about them?" he asked. Something in the back of his head told him that he shouldn't have said what he did. Her energy seemed a little lower, as in down in the dumps, than before.

Oh yeah, she remembered that conversation. _"_ _Well_ _…_ _You see my parents are_ _… They're-" Thanks for bringing it up again…_ she mentally cursed him although she knew that he was oblivious to the fact that her parents were no longer part of the picture. She held it together the best she could though. "I remember. I was going to say that my parents were…" she hesitated, why did she hesitate? Goten was unsure what to make of it. "They were really skilled." she blurted. She didn't know why she had avoided telling him that they were dead, but it was something that she really hated to talk about. So instead, she didn't lie, but simply edited what she was originally going to say.

"Oh! Mine are too. By now I'm sure you've heard of my father. He was able to drive away Lord Beerus from Earth by fighting with him." Goten stated the sentence with pride. _His_ father, had driven away the most feared entity in the entire universe, along with the more powerful enigmatic being that accompanied him. And better yet, he was even trained under Whis, the same person who had trained the God of Destruction himself.

Lita's, or rather Jupiter's face fell when he said that. Sure, she had heard of his father being able to handle godly ki, but even driving away the destroyer himself? "Are you okay?" he asked, slightly concerned at the way her facial expression changed completely. "You look pale." _Yeah, no wonder_ she thought to herself _Beerus is sort of a big deal…_

"Fine then you three!" another masculine voice spoke up. Raye, who had backed off after Lita had initiated conversation with this strange, hybrid boy, looked towards Trunks, walking a little closer and standing next to the brunette readied herself for what he was going to say. She scowled. "You three", ugh, how infuriating. Even though he didn't know all of their names, she didn't like being called 'three'. She still didn't trust these people, regardless of what Mina said about them. She also couldn't trust the other senshi, something was off about them. Especially Narcissus. _I hope that history won't repeat itself with those two…_ she thought.

"Learning how to fly involves learning how to use ki, which you can already do. You just need to learn how to concentrate that energy and move the ki in your body to where you wanna go. It's not that hard." he stated. He looked completely fed-up already despite the fact that they hadn't even started yet.

By manipulating ki he must've meant controlling energy, which she was already an expert at. Her sacred flame had been a big help towards that factor. She couldn't say the same for her friends though.

"My brain's already had to concentrate enough for today…" Mina whined out loud, taking out her broach. Raye followed her lead.

"Well that's too bad, because you're gonna have to concentrate a _lot_. That part will be hard for all three of you considering that you've never done it before. Although by what I can make out you can already manipulate the ki you send out from your body to do what you want. Mina, I saw you control the light shower you made when we all met up. And I saw the thunder clouds and lightning being controlled as well." All three of them? Yeah right. "I'd like you to try and bring out you ki, but don't send it out in the form of an attack." Trunks asked. Lita nodded, while Mina and Raye watched. Could she do what he had asked? Lita did not how to concentrate her energy considering how much she meditated in the mountains. A few sparks of static lightning emitted from her body.

"That's good. Now try to transform that into energy, not a form." Goten said, watching her. Although he couldn't sense her since she used godly ki, he could see that she was doing a great job. The lightning surrounding her turned into green ki that surrounded her body. The same ki flames that everybody else had. She opened her eyes and stretched out her arms.

"A-am I doing it right?" she asked, looking at Goten for approval. He nodded his head. It was impressive, she had done that in such a small amount of time.

"Well done. That's really great for your first time." he complimented. "Now stop that." he ordered. Mina and Raye exchanged glances. They could read each other's expressions. Mina's said that she was awed and curious to what it would be like whereas Raye's said that she was proud of her friend and that she almost couldn't wait to demonstrate how she could do it easier than the rest. Oh yes, they would be more than a little surprised when they found out how perfectly she could do it. "Do it again now, and this time try to burn your fire as hot as it will go. When it gets too much you'll know that you've reached your limit." Goten said, urging Lita to try again. She nodded, and was able to summon those 'flames' almost instantly. Her green aura surrounded her, and she tried her best to heighten the intensity of those flames until she felt like she couldn't take any more.

Of course, Goten had no clue on how strong she was since he couldn't sense her, but guessing from the sweat beads that had appeared on her sin, he guessed that she was trying her hardest. Out of the blue, another ki source appeared out of nowhere.

"Goku! Don't just appear out of nowhere!" Bulma scolded, knocking Lita's concentration and thus making the green aura disappear.

"Sorry, Bulma. But I just _had_ to check out that rising power source since it was godly." Goku looked towards her. Wow, this man must be Goten's father! The resemblance was uncanny. _So this is the guy who fought with Beerus and survived…_ she contemplated. Well, he was built like a brick and was wearing a gi, so it wasn't out of the ordinary. But, like his son, he had a goofy grin on his face and she found it hard to believe that he duked it out with Beerus. She recalled a time where he almost destroyed Venus and she had to feed him some excellent food to calm him down. That was lifetimes ago, though. Many, many lifetimes.

Despite his regularity and goofiness, she was still able to tell that this man could get serious if he really wanted to.

"So, was that you?" he asked her directly, walking over. She looked him straight in the eyes. He must've been on about those flames of ki, or her aura. She nodded her head. "Wow, that's really impressive. I've sensed you before on numerous occasions, but they didn't last long. I started to sense you about three years ago every now and then. Is that accurate?" The very tall man asked her. Three years ago is when she first became a scout and pledged her loyalty and will to protect her comrades as the soldier of protection. Also, she never stayed in her Sailor Jupiter form for long periods of time, so it made sense for her energy to go out.

"Yeah, perfectly accurate actually."  
"Good. I've been sensing you get stronger since then too, over time you ki seems to rise." she smiled at the compliment. Goku turned his head towards the two other girls who must've been her comrades. "And I'm guessing that you guys are the same."

They nodded, holding up their broaches. "Mars Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"  
"Make Up!" they said in unison. A river of stars surrounded Mina and rings of flames surrounded Raye, changing them into the deities they were. "Dispel." they said, the wings on their backs disappearing.

"That makes sense. And there are more of you too. Where are they?" he asked the newer transformed soldiers.

"Elsewhere." Mars answered plainly, in a tone that clearly said "that's all you're getting". Venus could detect the coldness in her friend's voice. She really did have some serious trust issues. She didn't blame her, though. Raye didn't know the Briefs family as well as she did, and so she was being suspicious for Serena. Despite their endless bickering, Raye would easily sacrifice her life if it meant that Serena would be okay.

"I'll be more than happy to help out with their training. Bulma, where's Vegeta?" Goku inquired. He knew that Vegeta would've sensed these girls as well.

"Do you even need to ask? He's in the gravity room. He keeps complaining that it doesn't do anything for him anymore and that I need to make it stronger, but that asshole needs to realise that I have better things to do in my free time than to adjust that goddamn machine!" She huffed, crossing her arms. Made sense, Vegeta probably didn't care about these girls anyway. _How very like you, Vegeta…_ Goku inwardly chuckled.

"I will help you, miss…?" the man in orange asked her name.

"Sailor Mars, guardian of war." she huffed, slightly ignorantly. _Vegeta, I may have found your long lost sister_ Goku pondered.

"Do you all have names like that?" he inquired. Surely they weren't their normal names? Raye nodded.

"She's sailor Jupiter, guardian of protection and she's Sailor Venus, guardian of love." Goku nodded, although he wouldn't remember who was who.

"Well, Mina, looks like you're the only one I have to teach." Trunks said, approaching the pretty blonde. She nodded her head.

#####

"Wow, Mars! You've already mastered it!" Goku exclaimed, expressing his surprise and wonder at how quickly the raven haired girl had managed to do it.

"I've been doing it since I was a toddler." she had to admit that she was quite proud of herself for being complimented by such an experienced man.

"Try to move it up. Relax your muscles and release your energy. It'll go where you want it to." he chided, hoping that his student would be the first to master this skill. He smiled when her feet slowly lifted off the ground, only two inches, but still far enough. "Keep going! I won't let you fall." he encouraged her. He knew tat she could go higher but she was just a little nervous. That was fine. She squirmed a little at the thought of falling but kept a hold of herself, rising higher and higher until she was at about twelve feet. She looked towards her mentor for reassurance but he was suddenly right next to her. It shocked her, yes, but she still kept her concentration. She had the ability to go higher and she knew it, so she did, rising higher and higher, keeping eye contact with her mentor.

"That's it! Now try to move around. Left, right, upside down! It's easy." he said, going in all of those directions by himself. She was stunned, he made it look so easy when she herself was struggling quite a bit although she was slowly getting the hang of it. It was annoying too because, although she put her friends to shame in her skills, this man made her seem like a complete amateur. However, it was true that he was much more experienced so she didn't make a bug deal about it. Slowly she moved a little to the left and then a little to the right, but upside down was not going to happen.

"That's excellent! Now try it like this!" he encouraged, lying flat on his stomach in the air and flying around like superman. That'd be easy, right? All she had to do was tip horizontally…In a snail like pace, she did it. She actually tipped without making a fuss and then edged herself forward.

Goku looked proudly at his 'student', out of all of them, she was making the best progress of them all, even better than the girl who was training with his son.

Lita was trying her best, and had managed to get herself a couple of inches off of the ground. But that was it. She didn't want to go too high. The death of her parents was a trauma that would haunt her forever. She did though, go higher. No more than five meters off the ground. Looking towards Raye, she decided to try what her friend had seemingly dusted her on; moving in different directions. Tipping on her front, she flew around in a circle. Good. This was good. And this was also as high as she was going.

"Keep it up, Lita!" Goten encouraged his cute 'student'. She glanced at him and decided to pick up her speed. She flew around and around in an infinity sign, getting faster and faster as she did. Goten was quite proud of his teaching skills and how quickly his student had developed in the short amount of time they had been training. Although, Trunks wouldn't be able to say the same…

"Try harder!"

"I _am_ trying! You're the worst instructor ever." Mina scolded. Ugh! She could produce those golden flames of ki around her, and had felt that burning sensation when she tried to go to her max. That part wasn't too difficult. However, move it? What the hell did that mean? It also didn't help how impatient her shitty mentor was. He was really pissing her off. 'try harder'? How rude! She was trying her best, but she couldn't concentrate knowing that she was being judged every step of the way. She sighed, keeping her flames and slowly, just barely moving her feet off the ground.

"Finally…" he huffed. She fell back down as soon as she had came off the ground though. He groaned. "You're hopeless…" he grumbled, looking at Jupiter and Mars who were much further than this hopeless blonde. She frowned.

He looked at her and decided that this was the time to speed things up a little…a lot. "I think we should try it now." he said, walking closer, revealing how little she was compared to him.

"What? And haven't you ever heard of personal space?" her expression was a cross between angry and embarrassed, which only caused the young hybrid to stifle a giggle. This girl really was amusing.

"C'mon. We're going up."

"Going up wher- Hey! Let me go!" she warned, as he put his arm around her waist and then took off into the sky at a speed that she had never gone before. She whimpered pretty loudly at first, much to her embarrassment. Wow, the ground was so low down. How high up were they?"

"I need you to make that golden flame again." he said expectantly. It took her a few minutes and then she got it. "And then I need you to focus on moving it up. You have plenty of time so don't panic." Wow, that golden flame was having a weird effect on him. It was like that time when he carried her to the roof of the theatre. He was completely relaxed.

"What do you mean?" she asked rather nervously. As if it wasn't obvious enough. "Oh no. Don't you dare!" he smirked at her scared face. "Trunks, I'll hate you forev-"

"Oh really." he mocked, even though she wouldn't be able to hear him from such a distance. It was funny, badmouthing him was something that nobody should do, and now she would hopefully learn her lesson.

The poor blonde, she thought that she was falling to her death. How could this bastard do this to her? Some friend he was! She tried and tried and tried to push herself upwards, but she failed every time. She couldn't do it. She was going to fall. She was going to die. And then she felt something and then heard laughing.

"I hate you." she said, ending her sentence right there. "That wasn't very nice…"  
Trunks wouldn't cease his terrible laughter though, it was as if this was funny. She had almost experienced death. Almost.

"It wasn't like I was gonna let you fall to your death!" he argued. It was true enough, however, it was still a very selfish thing to do. Just for his amusement. If he thought it was going to get the job done quicker then he was dead wrong, because he had nearly put her off the idea of flight for good. Although he would've preferred it that was since he didn't want to anyway.

Actually, that little scene had made it all worthwhile, it was hilarious. The expression on her face was absolutely priceless. "I don't care! But just so ya know, I'm not giving up just because you scared me a little." Ugh, so this was how she wanted to play it? That was fine! He would continue to drop her over and over, whether she flew or not was her own decision.

"You were more than a little scared." he assured, looking at her fear-stricken face. In a way, he felt kinda guilty. But he wouldn't let it get to him. It was no big deal. "You're even crying." he noticed the tears on her cheeks. Was she really that scared?

"I-it's not because of that! The wind was too strong!" she denied. There was now ay in hell he was winning her over." They finished their descent to the ground and she was greeted by Mars and Jupiter, who both looked as if they were satisfied with themselves.

"That's enough for one night." Raye said, detransformed. Lita nodded in agreement, and Mina sighed a sigh of relief. _Finally._ But Trunks didn't have to worry, because she would train on her own, and by the time she came here next, she would be a pro. For sure…

 **Well that does it for this chapter, folks! I'm sorry it's taking so late to update, but I'm sitting all of my Christmas exams and I need all the time I can get to study. That being said, I wrote five pages of this last night, I dunno why but I felt inspired.**

 **Anyways, I'm thinking of doing more DBZxSM Xovers after this, not like this one where it focuses on a lot of characters (It's hard to fit them all in without leaving anyone out), but one that focuses on specific people. One that's easier to follow and has less 'rules'.**

 **Anyways, if you wanna see more than please drop a review because without them I won't feel determined enough to do a new chapter as quickly. This is all for you guys! (And partially for me to express my creativity…) so yeah, reviews or even PMs would be appreciated! I really love to write, and I really love to have evidence that people are enjoying my stories.**

 **From hereon out I will provide character stats and so for each character at the beginning of each chapter. And a hint towards the next chapter at the end of chapters. Oh, and I also said that I would focus on Jupiter this chapter, sorry I lied but I decided that It's be better to leave that until later. Quite a few chapters later. And don't worry, I know this story's rated M but I'll get to that soon, maybe even next chapter. Sayonara, bitches! AH2403, out!**

 _Next time on Warriors and Soldiers: What? Narcissus betrays everyone? What do you mean? I thought that her and Muro were practically sisters!_

 _What's the news with Venus? Why is all of this bad stuff happening towards her._

 _OOO, so Raye is teaching Serena and Amy to fly, interesting! Huh? What are the outers up to this time? I swear, they always do things their own way!_

 _Find out more next time on Warriors and Soldiers: A Series of Unfortunate Events!_


	12. Doubts

**Hey guys, kinda gory in this chapter (a little) and a lemon teaser. Me and my helper (who's really helped me to improve a lot) might go into a bit more detail next chapter. As for why this chapter is out so late: please read the description below. Arigatou.**

 **Also, I'm slowly going around chapters and redoing them, changing the dub names to the real names. Sorry for any inconvenience but after a lot of consideration, I think it's better this way. So from hereon out, dub names will no longer be used (apart from Mina because people call her that anyway).**

 **Onto the story…**

The once proud sailor senshi of their respective galaxies had been reduced to nothing but emotionless, empty toys for the entertainment of that nasty man. Sailor Hebe and Sailor Hora, just two of the goddesses of beauty who had been ensnared by Ruko's green eyes, stood motionless in their chains which bound them to him. He shamed them and tricked them into sex, but that was more than two thousand years ago. Since then, their mental state had gone only downhill as Ruko had only used them for his own personal 'pleasure'. Despite them being deities of beauty, they got boring after a while and so they were less fun and well…boring.

The Hebian and Horian generations had almost unrivalled beauty throughout all of the universe, their only rivals being each other, the Narcicillians, the Venusians and other descendants of the deities of beauty. Of course, the Narcicillians always loved to enjoy their beauty, such as their ancestor. The others didn't brag about their beauty nearly as much as the Narcicillian royal family.

Even still, those were happy times where everybody got on with their lives and lived happily. Not now though. Ruko had once again just finished with them. The two goddesses had gone past the point of no return in terms of emotions, as they no longer knew any apart from obedience, which, in itself, is no emotion. They had grown so used to their daily routine that they had ceased their defiance and learned to live with it, although this could barely be called living. If they had the mental capacity to voice or even think of their own opinions, they'd have wished death upon themselves a long time ago. They were so cold and robot-like that, now he had Narcissus, he would probably kill them.

"Just for the record, I'm not walking in there when those _things_ are all over you." a sexy, feminine voice said behind closed doors. Ruko smiled, his cold green eyes shining. What pleased him was that she had the same mind as him, knowing that they no longer deserved the right to be called people. Good. Very, _very_ good. She wouldn't run scared and she definitely wouldn't be sickened. His intentions for her were much different; instead of a useless pile of crap like Hebe and Hora, she would be like a queen who ruled by his side and sneer at those beneath her. His ideal match.

Yes, her company would be very interesting. As she wished, he slapped the side of Hora's head, send her pretty self flying against the nearest wall and drawing blood. As expected of his little dolls, there was no reaction from her, not even Hebe looked in her direction, completely unfazed by it all. Now that nobody was on him, he stopped his assault on Hebe and put sanitizer on his hand. As if touching them was disgusting.

"Take the bitch and get out." he said, harshly. Without hesitation, the Hebian heeded his words and walked in a zombie like fashion towards the still Horian. Picking her up by her arm, the Hobian was forced to stand up while the Hebian dragged her along. They walked out of the door while Narcissus looked at them in complete disgust, no pity included. Nothing else included as a matter of fact, just pure disgust.

"Now _that's_ how I would like to see the Venusian. I don't know why, but I can't stand being around her." the lilac-haired, proud, gorgeous individual demanded, heading in the direction of her new interest. He stood up and walked to meet her.

"Tell me, did you not feel pity for those two dogs?" he pondered, smiling evilly. Much to his surprise she shook her head. But that wasn't the part that surprised him most; it was the equally dark smirk which she showed him in return.

"I have no time to feel remorse for those lesser than me." her face was captivatingly beautiful and reflected the true callous intentions of her person. "Now…Show me what it's like to be filled with evil." Her reference was a good one, he had to admit. Very well then, he pulled her closer and bent in to kiss her elegantly deadly features. She was as much his as he was hers. And they were both okay with that.

#####

"I'm not sure, Setsuna. I'm getting really bad vibes off of one of those people, and I think I'm safe to say that I can rule out the other sailor guardians." Michiru said, holding up her beautiful mirror to her face, frowning at it. The best thing about her mirror was that she could always rely on it to tell her that something was wrong. It never let her down in that aspect of things. On the downside, however, it was never specific, giving her no clue as to who the enemy may be. "Oh, mirror, why can't you be specific…" she sighed, putting it back onto the glass coffee table.

"I'm not sure that I can agree with you there, just because they're senshi, doesn't mean that they're completely pure. Just as long as they're pure in what they have to be." 'Akira' spoke. "I mean, I'm not contradicting you or anything, but the saiyans have been protecting the Earth longer than any of the senshi and long before they were born, too. Doesn't that say something about them?" all eyes were on the sun senshi, the once evil golden queen. If anyone knew anything about corrupted senshi, then it was her.

"I have to agree, Michiru. Laxi has a point." Setsuna had completely abandoned the idea of calling Galaxia by a completely false name and had thus insisted upon calling her by a name that had at least some sense. This was much to the sun senshi's chagrin though, and Setsuna had received a menacing glare when that name was said.

"I'm sticking with Michiru. Sailor Senshi are sworn to protect the good ones. I'm sorry, but I think your point is impossible." Haruka said. The senshi were split 50-50, although they both had their points which made complete sense. Haruka, in her baggy jeans and sports T-shirt, smiled menacingly across at Setsuna and Galaxia. "Tell you what, we'll make a little wager, despite all seriousness. If me and Michiru are right, then we have to give you an order that you can't deny. And the same goes for vice versa." Michiru looked up uncomfortably at Haruka. What was this all about? Haruka was probably the most serious person she knew in these situations, possibly excluding Rei and Setsuna. But, in all truth, her lover's sudden bet made her feel completely uncomfortable. Maybe this whole thing was affecting her more than she thought it was, even going as far as to cause her to go slightly demented.

 _There are so many things that I don't know the answer to, and so many people that I can't trust. Dear Neptune, esteemed ancestor, please give me the wisdom so that I follow the right path…_

Far, far, far too many people had appeared at random, all of which were stronger than her, by quite a long shot too. _I wonder if I'll even survive long enough to fight this fight or if I'll have a mental breakdown beforehand. All of this is terrifying. I need so much power, more than I can imagine, in order to close such a large gap. If the gods are really on our side, please give us strength._

#####

Akira, or the now newly christened 'Laxi', made her way to Infinity alongside Setsuna who she was living with. "Ironic, isn't it?" she said, slightly hysterically. This piqued Setsuna's attention. 'Laxi' wasn't the type of person whom she'd expect to get jumpy. But, the guardian of the space-time gate was pretty good at guessing games.

"Don't say that."

"It's true." came the sharp reply as the golden-red head clenched her fists. "Me, a cruel and heartless self-declared queen being scared of what's to come." Setsuna didn't know what to say, simply frowning and accepting defeat. She knew that there were no words she could say to comfort Laxi which she didn't already know. Instead, she stood ready to listen to the sob story which was to come.

"I have some nerve! After what I did I deserve this fate. I've never been truly strong and did that to myself just for power. Is that what I am? A power hungry, callous cow who has no right to be in the presence of such pure people. I bet that, if they knew who I was, they'd have pitchforks pointed at my face and a pile of hay ready for me to burn on. Because, the truth is, that's what I am…" Setsuna sighed, of course she was crying. She didn't think Laxi a drama queen, but she did think that she was doing this at the completely wrong time. Knowing that she had to clear things up, she inwardly took a deep breath and faced her friend as if nothing was wrong.

"What you said there was correct. If someone were to find out what Galaxia was, and what Galaxia was known for then you'd probably be resented by all. But you're not, and you only did one thing wrong which was, and I quote, be ' a power hungry, callous cow'. That was your only mistake, and thinking that you could take on something much bigger than you. We both know that you weren't you." That was her attempt at trying to get the golden senshi to let up on the tears, but no. That wouldn't be enough, Setsuna had heard Laxi cry every night while she was in bed. She wasn't fortunate enough to lose her memory on everything that happened all that time ago, and had nightmares every night. In all honesty she was an emotional wreck, but the time guardian was the closest thing Laxi could get to any sort of counsellor.

"Besides, you have other things to focus on. We have a wager that we need to win, right?" It was pitiful, this was a trauma that Laxi would never get over, not for the rest of her miserable years. She was a loner, too. The only other person who had really welcomed her when she first arrived was Minako, who believed in her and even complimented her on her beauty and hard work.

Galaxia was going to have a hard time, and Setsuna wasn't sure that she'd be able to keep her mental stability up for much longer. She needed to do something, and she needed to do it as soon as possible.

 _Maybe, just maybe, if I can get Minako to show Galaxia a good time, then things will improve. Sailor Venus, I'm counting on you, please do me proud and try to save her like you tried to save me from Nehelenia. That energetic spark in you…I need it. She needs it more than anyone of us here if she'd going to be useful in this fight…_

#####

On their way to school, the senshi contemplated school life.

"I'm really looking forward to today, if I'm honest. I know that I shouldn't be taking life so carefree, but I'm getting my captain's armband today." Minako stated, proudly. She was not proud of the fact that she was the only one of the trio who went that did not master flying. However, she _was_ the only one of her 'clique' that were known for their physical abilities…from both a good and professional point of view.

Mako was known more for her advanced skills in the martial arts and in the past was feared by many, and Usagi was formerly known for being a dork. But Minako was fixing that with their routinely runs around Juuban. She considered herself, quite proudly, an excellent friend who was good at encouraging her comrades.

"Congrats, I'm not sure if I should join any clubs or not though, I wasn't in one before, and we have less than half of a year at school. Besides, I like my free time." Mako said, sighing and putting her arms behind her head. _Not that we have much free time on our hands to enjoy anyways…_

"Well, I'm officially a member of the physiology club. I have a feeling that I'm going to have to cram a whole lot of studying in if I'm going to stay as far ahead as I am. Remember, ladies, tonight we train." Ami said, reminding them of their after school obligations. Ugh, that was right. Mako, Minako and Rei had taken it on themselves to teach the others what was necessary to fly while Mina herself would still be practising. On the bright side, she would still be ahead of Ami and Usagi which would boost her ego a little more.

"Ami's got the right attitude. Go girl!" the quartet continued walking to school together until they reached the main entrance.

"Later, guys. Me 'n' Mako will catch you later. Usagi I'll see you in English and I'm not smart enough to be in any of your friggin' classes, Ami. Later!" Minako shrieked, grabbing Makoto's arm and rushing towards their designated entrance.

"I severely worry about her sometimes…" Ami sighed to Usagi who just giggled it off. Minako was crazy, energetic and fun, much like herself. And outside of sports, English and singing, Usagi found herself on the same level as Minako as if, as their appearances implied, they were like twins.

"I wouldn't worry about her, Ami. After all, she's just like me. Now move your butt and let's get to homeroom!" Usagi urged. Ami couldn't help but find it slightly ironic that Usagi was telling _her_ , the most organised person ever, to hurry up. Especially when everybody had waited ten minutes for her to get out of her own house.

Minako continued to drag the taller and stronger brunette along to their homeroom class with a lot of force and energy and speed. "What's the hurry?" Makoto questioned as she was dragged past a group of lingering students up a flight of stairs. Makoto didn't mind being dragged as long as there was reason for Minako's strange actions, which there normally was. But when Minako didn't answer, Makoto could only assume that the blonde was too excited for something.

"Ow! Watch it!" Minako scolded at someone unknown to Makoto. Regaining her posture and shrugging Minako's hand off of her collar, she looked at the victim of Minako's scolds.

" _You_ ran into _me,_ baka! Oh, hey, Minako." the tone of the voice switched from irritated to kind in a matter of just a sentence. Makoto looked up a few stairs to see Muro, with her scarlet eyes, gleefully smiling at Minako and then herself. "Makoto, too! I forgot to apologise for attacking you before, ya know? When we first met?" Mako recalled the event and had often wondered as to why the strong blonde had attacked her. Since then, she had deduced that she wasn't even using a fraction of her true power so she must've already knew how frail Mako was compared to her. It pissed Mako off slightly knowing that there was someone physically stronger than she could ever dream, but then again, now she knew that there were many of those people such as Goten and Trunks. "I dunno why I did, it's probably because I'm really scared of thunder and lightning and I knew you were the senshi of that."

"Keep your voice down, Muro!" Minako chided for what she could've swore was the millionth time she had to do so. Muro apologetically bowed.

"Anyways," she started as they continued to head up the stairs, "I'm gonna leave school and train in my spare time. I'm past my education date believe it or not. The last time I was tutored was more than 1000 years ago." No! Not Muro, her personal cheerleader and heroine of dodge ball! How could this be?!

"No! You can't! You're too fun to be around!" Minako said, dismayed. Muro stopped dead in her tracks, a look of pure emotion stuck on her face. _Fun to be around…She likes being around me…She thinks I'm fun…_ Makoto could've sworn that she saw tears welling up in the blonde's eyes.

"M-muro…!" Minako said, worriedly, waving a hand in front of the frozen-in-place woman. Of course…by what she had been able to figure out, this girl had no friends or family who told her that stuff, so this must've been a first for her. "Umm…you don't need to get all emotional! We're your friends, so it's only natural that we like you, silly." Minako laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Besides…all our names begin with 'M'… so you know…"

 _Wow, Minako, that was the lamest thing ever_ Makoto thought in her head. But Muro took every little thing to heart and smiled at the two girls before her.

"Sorry about that. You're right!" her tone of happiness returned and she smiled. That was such an emotional moment and the two girls instantly felt a pang of pain in their hearts when Muro had done that. It was saddening to see a happy person cry.

"You don't need to apologise to the _them,_ Muro." A familiar, cold and vexing voice said from behind. The trio turned their heads to see who the voice belonged to. _Of course…it's that over-pretty bitch._ Were once again the thoughts of Makoto. Casin's voice was so vexing it was as if she was looking down on whoever she spoke to, like she was better than everyone.

"May I ask what the _hell_ you mean by that?!" Minako spat, louder than she'd originally intended it to be. She couldn't help it, though. Seeing Muro's little emotional scene and then hearing Casin's bitchy voice made her blood boil. It was practically a direct oxymoron. After what Muro told her, about the way Casin used her, she blamed _her_ for it. After all, she'd long since figured out that Casin wasn't the cuddly type. All eyes on the staircase were on the two goddesses staring each other down, a smug look on Casin's face and a pissed off look on Minako's.

"My, my. _Somebody's_ being a little loud, don't you think so?" While the two stared each other down, Makoto noticed Muro looking down at the ground in shame. It was as if a mother had caught her daughter misbehaving and had told her off, and yet all Casin had done was make a pissy remark. Why did she have such an effect on Muro when the latter could KO her with ease?

"Look, you've got to stop acting like this. You're no better than everyone else like you pretend that you are. You're just a person like the rest of us. Just because of…what you are doesn't give you the right to bully other people, especially somebody just like you! Me, you and all the others are the same, o stop acting like you're higher than us." Minako seethed. Casin glared. Her facial expression just changed to the opposite. How dare she insult her like that? She was a goddess! A _supreme_ sailor senshi, much more powerful than Venus! Venus had no idea what she was willing to do to her! Just as she had done to Hebe and Hora not so long ago.

#####

 ***Flashback***

Her lips clashed with his, their hands venturing each other's bodies without even the need to think about it or the power to stop. They were like magnets. They could both get what they wanted and more just by having each other.

A large hand gripped her waist, a clear sign of raw lust and want on his behalf. She wasn't going to stop him. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Finally, a man that she had more than one use for other than just sex. More…she wanted more and more. She wanted for him to continue, for him to seal their deal. When just so suddenly, he stopped.

The goddess was disappointed, yet curious. "Sorry to disappoint you, my lady." he said with a menacing grin. His hand wondered to the weird necklace he adorned as he brought the strange charm to his lips. She watched him curiously with a lustful look in her eye as she sexily tilted her head as if to say she wanted to know what he was doing.

Ruko blew on the whistle and a strange sound came out, not whistle like at all. "I just need to see if you can handle how dark I really am." Her expression remained the same as Hebe and Hora walked back into the throne room. What was going on here.

"Don't worry. Now that you're here, my lady, I have no use for these mongrels. Care to take them out?" he asked. He really was evil. Pure evil. That meant he had a pure heart.

Casin sighed. Did he really have to do this at such a time? "If you insist." she sighed, turning around to face her prey as Ruko still held her by her waist. "Farewell, Hebe." Casin spoke, pointing an open palm at the senshi, who really was beautiful if you could see past her emotionless depression. As expected, there was no reaction.

The woman who once held her beautiful blue hair in buns and had many patterns across her gorgeous brown skin was no longer. A shineless gem stone fell to the floor as her body as no longer. Even her sailor crystal was lifeless.

"You too, Hora." Casin moved her palm to the side a little and powered up another blast that would be the last thing the pale pinkette would ever see. Another dim gemstone fell to the ground. A sign that two sailor senshi no longer existed.

"I'm impressed." said that deep voice that she wanted to hear.

"Good, shall we continue?" she asked, turning her body around to face him as he picked her up and carried her.

"There's no need to ask that. Just not in here." he said as he carried her out and towards his dark chambers.

 ***End of Flashback***

Hebe and Hora gave her no rush when she mercilessly ended their lives. But when she would be allowed to torture Venus and turn her into another doll, she was certain that she would have a constant adrenaline rush through her bloodstream. "Hold your tongue, wench. You're forgetting who's in the higher position here." Casin said, her smirk once again returning to her head as thoughts of Minako's broken body adorned her mind. "Muro, hurry along." Casin urged as the two continued up the stairs ahead of them.

Nobody had really heard apart from a few onlookers. Makoto glared at the steps that Casin had stood on while Minako looked in disgust. "I honestly can't believe she has the nerve to call herself a senshi when she treats people like that. We're meant to help those in a worse position than us, not make them feel bad about it."

Makoto could only agree as the duo were about to continue up the stairwell.

"Morning, ladies." Goten greeted cheerfully. Needless to say they weren't in the mood. Reading their expression, the youngest child of Goku and Chi-Chi could only ponder into the reason. "Something the matter?" he asked, mostly at Makoto who looked more worried as opposed to Minako who had a disgusted expression on her face.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact there is." Minako answered coldly as she beckoned for Makoto to follow her. Makoto showed Goten a small appreciative smile before following her best friend. Goten made his way to homeroom too and couldn't help but notice the menacing look Casin gave Minako when she walked back to her seat. He chose to stay out of it now but consult with Makoto about it later. Maybe.

And then Trunks walked in. Why he was slightly later than usual Goten didn't care because it was probably nothing to worry about.

As he walked to his seat next to Minako, Casin flashed him a beautiful smile that only illuminated her endless beauty even more. Normally, when a girl smiled at him he would giver her a heart-winning grin in return which would result in the whole crowd of girls bursting into giggles. But it failed him this time. All he could manage was a goofy half-smile, reminiscent to that of his life long best friend's.

His attempt didn't go unnoticed by Minako either. Was Casin really going to try and take her friend from her? She wouldn't tell Trunks of their conflict though; the last thing they needed was fighting within the group of people who could potentially save the universe. It would be a better idea if she avoided Casin altogether, actually. Yeah.

Trunks took his seat next to Minako. "Hey." he said, casually smiling at her.

"Hey." was all she replied back. Had he done something to offend her? Why didn't she even turn to look at him?

"Is it because I dropped you the other day?" he whispered. Oh boy, she was such a drama queen.

"Trunks it's _nothing_ to do with you." she said rather harshly, frowning. Trunks looked a little bit offended and out of the corner of her eyes she was able to notice that. "…but I appreciate your concern." Hopefully that would convey the message that her anger was not to do with him in any way at all…sort of. It wasn't his fault bitch-face was so god damn beautiful. It's a natural reaction to check out someone you find attractive anyways. Casin however, was a whole other level of attractive compared to humans. She was in her goddess form so of course she was hot as fuck. Beauty beyond the imagination of mortals.

"Well…anything you need just let me know, okay?" even after she was being a cold bitch he was still being nice to her, more than she deserved right now. She turned to face him, smiling and blushing. "Thank you, Trunks. That's a really kind thing to say."

"Minako! We still got ten minutes before the bell. Come with me, will ya?" Makoto said from her seat.

"Later." Trunks said.

"Yeah, later."

#####

"I appreciate you coming with me, Usagi." said Ami on their way to the physiology clubroom. The closer they approached the classroom, the more like meat it smelled. Mainly because there was a sheep's digestive system in a freezer for the nerds to poke about with.

"On second thoughts, I'll wait outside." said the blonde. Gore was something she definitely didn't appreciate.

"Very well." Ami said and walked into the clubroom to do something Usagi didn't even know.

"Good morning, Tsukino." Usagi turned around to see Son-sensei holding out a piece of paper in front of her.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu, sensei." she said, bowing.

"I thought I'd give you this early. Congratulations." he said while giving her the sheet. Before she had time to reply, he was gone.

The sheet read: TSUKINO, USAGI MATHS QUIZ GRADE: B+

"Yes!" Usagi shrieked. "Things really are turning out for the better."

#####

 ***End of School Day***

Makoto and Minako were not in the same physics class so they had arranged to meet at the west gates. Tonight was training time. While packing up her things from physics (she was last) she noticed that the storage room was open. Odd, she could've sworn that it was closed two minutes ago. Was somebody in? Without moving from her place she peeked in through the window in the door. What a surprise! Two people making out. Well, not really a surprise at all. Until she saw who it was.

That poisonous bitch!

"Why don't you compliment me? Tell me something I want to hear." the dangerously sexy female smirked as she spoke into his ear. It was obvious that Trunks seemed needy. The second that she parted their kiss he tried again but her beautiful face was already at his ear, whispering some seductively sexy words.

"Your beauty is unrivalled. It's beyond my imagination." he said, almost like a robot…

A devilish look crept into the grey eyes of the goddess. "…And what else?"

 _Yeah, what else?_ Minako thought as she faintly heard the two while she stayed in her spot.

"I-I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to be touched by your hands." What? _Trunks_ of all people said _that?!_ But he was one of the cockiest bastards she knew and he had every right to be too: handsome, rich, intelligent, athletic, insanely hot… Why the hell would he say that to Casin? Why the hell would he belittle himself so much?

"So…" her luscious lips gently traced his jaw line. "What does that make you?" Her mouth curled into a smile and her eyes gleamed.

"…privileged." he said. Privileged…Trunks Briefs admitting that he was below someone else. Something that she never thought she would ever see. Ever.

And from the corner of her eye, Casin shot Minako a menacing glance. There was no doubt about it, the bitch knew she was there all along. Right from the beginning! No! This was more than that. This was intentional.

"It's good that you know that." the bitch said as her delicate hand grazed his cheekbone. Gracefully, she led Trunks' mouth back to her own as the two continued to make out. Minako had seen more than she could bare. She was gone.

#####

"You seem a little off. Is everything okay, Minako? Is that cow still bothering you?" asked none other than the doting best friend of Minako: Makoto. Not that Minako wasn't best friends with her other fellow inners, but Makoto was the first person she would turn to if she felt bothered by something. Usagi would be a close runner up.

"Is it really that obvious?" The blonde asked, her voice shaking a little.

Was Minako really that oblivious to the signs that her body was giving off? Her voice was literally shaking and her brows were frowning. There was no way that she couldn't notice unless she was that distracted by whatever was bothering her that she just didn't care. "Hate to break it to you, Mina…but your fists are clenched and you have a really pissed off expression on your face." Despite looking cute in the pair of khaki shorts she was wearing and the pink spaghetti vest, Minako's face said it all.

"Can we just get to Rei's already?" When Minako was usually angry about something it was usually over something petty. Such as the time when Makoto borrowed an old, pink t-shirt of Minako's and accidentally left it outside on the drying line and a bird shat on it and Minako went absolutely ape shit even though she hadn't worn the shirt in over a year. As a matter of fact, Minako hadn't been really angry about something in a very long period of time.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Makoto asked, squeezing Minako's shoulder but the blonde just shook her head. "You can be really difficult at times, you know that?" the tall brunette sighed and shook her head. All she wanted to do was help her friend, and if needs be she'd happily put Casin on her arse although getting past Muro would be another matter.

"Mako, I appreciate it, I really do. But _I'm_ not even completely sure why I'm upset, it just doesn't make any sense." True enough, Minako knew what had triggered her mood and anger, but she had no idea why. Trunks could date whoever the hell he liked for all she cared; maybe she was jealous of Casin taking Trunks' attention away from her after they'd been split apart for so long. Even so, she should not be so pissed off about something so trivial when she wasn't in love with him or anything. Maybe it was because of _who_ Trunks was freeing his time for. The bitch queen of all bitches who sat on the highest pedestal of them all.

"Well the weekend'll be here sooner than you think, I'll bribe you to tell me with a curry delicacy that I'll make just for the two of us. Deal?" It was almost impossible to refuse any food Makoto had to offer unless they had shiitake mushrooms in them, her least favourite food of all time.

"It's a date!" Minako agreed as the duo approached Hikawa Shrine where they were greeted by Rei, Ami and Usagi. As it was dark and the shrine was not surrounded by any electrical lights or street lamps, Rei lit some lamps outside and the quintet got to their flight practise.

"All three of us were taught how to do it." Rei explained to Ami and Usagi, feeling slightly superior with her leaderly position at the moment. "But it was only Mako and I who were actually able to do it."

"Don't pick on me, it's not like I didn't try!" Minako huffed, folding her arms. Makoto sighed at her friend. She could usually take a joke and she was making it even more obvious that something was the matter.

"Don't worry Minako, you can teach Usagi and Ami how to find their ki." This was an attempt to make Minako feel better and in all honesty it did seem to work a little.

"Makoto and I were able to do it so easily because we have a lot of practise with meditating and inner peace. Don't feel down on yourself if you don't get it at first." Ami and Usagi listened like little kids in a nursery (kindergarten) class.

"So, first of all…"

#####

"I can't…do it!" Usagi struggled, straining herself as much as she could with her tiptoes off the ground and her head bent backwards as if looking at the sky would help. The silvery ki flames surrounding her were an impressive feat though. Finally, she let up and sat back down with Minako who still hadn't managed to get her feet off the ground without jumping.

Ami on the other hand had not managed to get too high yet but could get a foot off the ground before floating back down. Makoto was in the air, cheering them on but not going too high because of her fear of heights. Rei was happily showing off however, going sideways and upside down and in all sorts of directions and positions. She'd obviously been practising.

"Well ladies. The night is still young. Get off your asses and get to work!" Rei shouted at Minako and Usagi as the two stood up and started from square one.

#####

"Looks like those girls are at it again although their not transformed. There's more of them this time though." Said Goku to his sons who he was sparring with. Goten closed his eyes and concentrated on Makoto's ki, the only one he really recognised and could point out considering he wasn't the most observant guy. He recognised the other two's ki as well but he could not match their faces to their ki. The youngest son of Goku and Chi-Chi was knocked out of his thoughts by a blow to the back of his legs from his brother.

"Don't ever get distracted!" Gohan warned. "Not even during training." he said sternly.

"Geez, sorry." he said efore powering up and joining back into their mock battle.

.

.

.

 **And that's it folks! I know, I know! I finally updated after over half a year! I'm so sorry. I really have no excuse for my laziness so let me apologise. After being encouraged by my good friend to start writing again I finally pulled out the laptop and started back again. (Thanks, Rebecca)**

 **Like I said in the A/N above, I'm going back over the chapters and will gradually be tidying them up as well as changing the dub names to the sub names. I've also got the first chapters for two other new fics I've thinking about writing but I won't start writing them until I'm a decent way through this one, I don't want to leave this fic any longer than I already have.**

 **Please review, I'm open to criticism, advice and suggestions so if you find any mistakes or think that I could've expressed something in a better way then I won't get offended like I used to in the past (#newme). Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter which I plan to make quite a bit longer and express a few character relationships and the new senshi.**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
